


The Sun and the Moon

by Intern15_NightVale



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, BAMF Kirk, BAMF Original Character, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Former Spock/Uhura, Friends to Lovers, Like really slow, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Spock, Slow Build, Smart Kirk, Smart Original Character, Spock in Denial, T'hy'la, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern15_NightVale/pseuds/Intern15_NightVale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Tiberius Kirk was born the universe decides to give him someone to share his burdens with him, a twin sister named Elizabeth Tiberius Adams. Just how much did this change Kirk? And can the universe really handle these twins?<br/>James Tiberius Kirk is seen as a playboy and a lazy lucky son-of-a-bitch but how well does anyone know him when they don't even know about his twin, fraternal twin. The Enterprise crew soon sees just how much their captain has been hiding and sees him a bit differently.</p><p>(Author's Note: I want to forewarn people that this may focus a good amount on James' twin in the beginning chapters. So I recommend to read after Chapter 24 if you truly only want a fanfiction that focuses more on James Kirk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Sun, Little Moon

**Author's Note:**

> O SWEET MOTHER OF GOD. This is my first Spirk fanfiction so please take it easy on me! I love fanfictions where Kirk is underestimated or seen as shallow when he really isn't. I based this fanfiction on the movies: Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek Into the Darkness. I don't have a BETA so if anyone sees mistakes tell me, don't be rude about it though. I am willing to have a BETA if you are offering I would be happy to have you. Especially if you can give me facts and suggestions about my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I got the song from www.sacred-texts.com/nam/nav/ncm/ncm5.htm and the proverbs by googling them. I am not Native American although I respect them. So when Elizabeth sees 'to the begining of everything' it means that she sees how things are formed, so she sees all the tribes and their history first hand. So whenever she touches someone she basically knows everything about them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When James Tiberius Kirk was born the universe decided to give him someone to share his burdens, a twin named Elizabeth Tiberius Adams. Can the universe handle these two twins? How much does this change the man Kirk is?  
> Kirk is known as a playboy and a lazy lucky son-of-a-bitch but no one knows him or his twin, his fraternal twin. Slowly the Enterprise crew finds out just how much their captain is hiding.

The day Jim's father died was the day his mother, Winona Kirk died as well, Winona hoped that she would die due to child labor issues. Despite her wishes, the universe made sure she stayed alive, and she gave birth to twins; one James Tiberius Kirk and one Elizabeth Tiberius Adams. They were different from each other like night and day, James had her husband's beautiful eyes and his blond hair, while Elizabeth had black hair and gray eyes. Oddly neither, George or Winona Kirk had black hair or grey eyes in their immediate family. James' wails filled the small escape pod and Elizabeth's just reached out for her brother. Winona cried because they were beautiful; however they reminded her too much of what she had just lost. But for George, she would try to raise them. Soon sobbing filled the escape pod, along with the wails of a small James and the gurgles of his counterpart. A promise was made as easily as it was broken; almost as if Elizabeth knew, she held tightly to her younger brother.

 

**6 years to the day**

"You two are too smart for your own good! No if you were smart you would have known better! You two are fucking idiots!" Winona was yelling and it wasn't going to end soon. She had been called back to Earth because James ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. Winona was furious and most of the time it seemed it was the only setting she had. James and Elizabeth soon saw that their mother (if they could call her that) hated looking at them or hearing anything to do with them, although, she loved Sam. They weren't stupid and they knew exactly why, because of what they represented, the death of their father. Frank hated them too since he was smiling in the corner laughing his ass off on the inside. James and Elizabeth had tried hard they got good grades, ate all the food Frank would give them if any, and they were exemplary students at first. They found it to be useless since Sam would fail and get into trouble and he got hugs and kisses from their mother instead. They liked their brother but sometimes to make himself feel better he would demean them: "You're the reason why father died! You should have never have been born." They realized as their mother screamed and slapped them that they only had each other, them against the world. Elizabeth and James were under the stars when she sang to him 'Happy Birthday' and he sang it back to her. "The nurse that took care of you was part Native American. I touched her arm and I saw her memories." Jim looked at her and smiled "the language is lost, many did not write it down and slowly it died."

“I picked up her language- she is part Navajo, but I also saw her ancestors. Would you like to learn the language? I'll sing you a song about the sun and the moon, like us, you are my sun and I am the moon." Jim looked at Ellie she was always so much smarter and kinder than himself. He believed her so he nodded and listened as she sang. _*'The first man holds it in his hands,_  
He holds the sun in his hands,   
In the center of the sky, 

_He holds it in his hands,  
As he holds it in his hands, _

_It starts upward._  
  
The first woman holds it in her hands,   
She holds the moon in her hands,   
In the center of the sky,

_She holds it in her hands,  
As she holds it in her hands, _

_It starts upward._  
  
The first man holds it in his hands,   
He holds the sun in his hands,   
In the center of the sky, 

_He holds it in his hands,  
As he holds it in his hands, _

_It starts downward._  
  
The first woman holds it in her hands,   
She holds the moon in her hands,   
In the center of the sky, 

_She holds it in her hands,  
As she holds it in her hands, _

_It starts downward.'_

"And you're telling me you got that from memories?" Ellie nodded "I see the origin of all things James, it scares me." Jim held her hand and they both knew he would always be there for her. "How's your arm?" He was surprised it no longer ached, he moved it.

 

The next day they found it was completely healed. Frank broke it again and Ellie sang to him as his head rest on her lap. "You are my sun James, and I am your moon. It's us two against the universe."

*' _He who would do great things should not attempt them all alone.'_ She smiled at Jim and said ' _no I shall always be with you_.'

 

**8 years old**

 

Jim was starting to act out more, and Elizabeth was always there with him. It made Jim mad that she would get in trouble for something she was no part of. She would just say ' _He who would do great things should not attempt them all alone._ ' He told her that she should go back to class or stop being there when he got caught breaking into the principal's office for the fun of it. She told him that there was nothing that the teachers could teach her that they already didn't know. She was stubborn just like Jim and he wouldn't have her any other way. So he took her hand and sung to her 'Happy Birthday' and she sang it back.

 

**12 years old**

They realized that Elizabeth's talent to know everything since the beginning was not human. But no matter how much they looked online or in the library no creature could explain her. She could heal James with her singing, and exceeded human physical capabilities. James was special in his own way, he was a genius by human standards as well, but Ellie could share information with him through a telepathic connection. James taught Elizabeth to fight dirty and Elizabeth showed James several languages from the people she came into contact with. James taught her how to pick locks and how to hack, while Elizabeth taught him to various martial arts and drawing. Even though they were had more freedom than ever, they often skipped school or didn’t come home. When they did Frank would beat James and Elizabeth would keep her anger and fear inside of her. James had made her promise to only come out when Frank was done hitting him or Sam so that she wouldn’t be a victim. Elizabeth tried to argue with her brother that it was easier for her to take the pain, but James wouldn’t let her since her singing could only heal others not herself. When Sam found out about her he called her a ‘Freak’ and threatened to tell Winona. James lost it and Elizabeth didn’t come out of her shock fast enough to stop him from pounding away at their older brother.

            “You two are monsters! You suit each other so well! FREAKS!” Winona had come home to punish James for hitting her beloved innocent son.

    Elizabeth couldn’t stand the sight of her other half lying on the kitchen floor bleeding, she stood in front of Winona and she didn’t intend to move. “Move out the way Elizabeth! He took away George and now he’s after Sam!” Tears streamed down her cheeks “How far have you fallen into madness that you hit someone who is innocent of the crimes you accuse him of! George died for not only you and hundreds of others but for James and me. Why do you insist on trying to make his sacrifice vain?” Winona finally saw the girl in front of her and the boy lying on the floor bloodied and bruised. After that Winona no longer raised her hand to either of them but she had also no longer bothered to act like they were alive. Elizabeth promised that she would try her best to make sure that James no longer suffered such pain again, although, Frank was not the one to cease his drinking or beatings.

 

**13 years old**

One day Frank arrived home drunk and James was out at a party on another one of his many dates that only led to sessions of making out and heavy petting. Sam had walked out on them a few days ago he had had enough of Frank’s bullshit when Winona stopped paying attention to him as well. “Fuck You! Frank you can kiss my ass! You’re not my father so you can’t stop me from leaving. Just like you couldn’t stop Winona from leaving your sorry ass with us, and she’s your sister.” Sam had stopped calling her ‘mom’ a long time ago after she also kept ignoring his existence. Elizabeth could hear Frank stumbling around the house and cursing loudly trying to find his usual victims. Elizabeth had never been alone in the house and she was scared so she went in the closet and didn’t move. Frank was now outside her door and she wanted to practically gag from the stench of the liquor that seemed to seep from every pore in his being.

            “I know you’re in here, sweetheart. Open the door. Come on let your uncle in.” Tears started to swell in her eyes, she tried to reach for James but he was also slightly intoxicated. Now Frank was ramming her door, the door cracked as well as the frame. Now it would just be a matter of which gave out first, the fame did and it made her jump.

            **_James! Help me! James!_**

He didn’t answer her and now Frank was coming directly to her closet. Elizabeth knew that his senile face would haunt her and now he was hovering over her. She screamed as loud as she could but it didn’t deter Frank he started to place his hands all over her. It was revolting, she wanted to vomit, with his hands were eagerly exploring. She was still screaming and fighting; now she just needed to get one of her hands free. Frank ripped her shirt off and was now smothering her undeveloped breasts. Her throat was stinging and now she knew she had to act, she slipped one of her hands away from his hold and punched him as hard as she could in the throat. Frank lost air and his vision went blurry and Elizabeth pushed with everything she had to get him off her. He recovered as he fell to the floor but now she was ready to finally repay Frank for everything. He lunged at her she quickly moved to the side and jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow. She was satisfied with the crack of his rib and his whine and curses.

            Elizabeth was the opposite of James, while he was impulsive and short-tempered Elizabeth was patient and in control of her emotions. Many of her classmates had asked her if she was a Vulcan, they knew she wasn’t but they called her that behind her back. So Elizabeth had started to research Vulcans, she started with books that were used to introduce a Starfleet cadet into the basics of Vulcan language and culture. She quickly mastered the language and soon read many of the historical documents of Vulcans with the hacking skills James taught her.

            She reached out and pinched him, she had never tried it before but she didn’t care if Frank never woke up. Frank was now breathing evenly and now in a deep sleep something that was too pleasant for what the piece of trash just did. Yet she was quite happy with the outcome of her first try at the Vulcan pinch. She fixed her bra rapidly found a shirt and quickly left the room but nowhere was far enough from what just happened to her. So she walked and walked the long roads of Riverside, Iowa and cried. James had come home to see that Frank was in his sister’s room out cold and Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. His headache grew and he looked all over the house and he reached out to her. **_Ellie! Where are you?_** He was checking his room and Sam’s. **_Hey Jim I’m not in the house, okay._**

**_Why do you sound so…. broken? Are you okay?_ **

**_I’m at the front door, want to do something fun Jim?_** He ran down the stairs and saw scratches and bruises decorating her arms and chest.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?!”

            Elizabeth was tired and she hated Frank but she didn’t want James to do something stupid, something that would tear him away from her.

“He tried to hit me James well more than tried. Wanna get back at him with me?” James was fuming but he agreed when she smiled at him sadly. “Let’s kill his baby. It was father’s car anyways.”

 

James gave Ellie a grin and they quickly went to the garage and got the 1965 Chevy Corvette and Frank had left the keys in the car. He started it and they both felt the air rush past them, they both laughed as he sped up. Frank must have woken up from the roar of the engine and now a cop was following them. James just sped up and cheered and Elizabeth was still smiling and laughing; “pull over citizens!” The quarry was getting closer and they both looked at each other and grinned. For once in their lives they felt alive and free from Frank, free from his harsh words and beatings.

**_WE NEED TO JUMP NOW JIM!_ **

Once they jumped they both felt like they were flying but now they were both struggling to cling on to the edge of the quarry. Once they climbed back up they were faced with the cop but they were both smiling like they had won the lottery.


	2. A New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do NOT own Star Trek. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> **The quote is from Tess Gerristen  
> Avarak mean "one who raises hope"  
> T'Shael means "Lady of the light"

Elizabeth and James held hands after crashing the corvette into the quarry, since they were now being shipped to Tarsus IV. Frank didn’t mention what he did to Elizabeth but James had his suspicions. They had been treated for bruised ribs and cuts they had on their arms and legs. The nurse gasped when she saw the dark bruises that were clearly in the shape of large hands and decorated Elizabeth’s arms and chest. Luckily James couldn’t see because of the wall between them, “please don’t tell my brother… he’ll do something that’ll ruin him. Our uncle can’t ruin his life too.” After that Winona was contacted and threatened that if she didn’t do something that they would report her to her superiors for child neglect and child endangerment. Winona dismissed it until Frank called her screaming that they ruined the 1965 Chevy Corvette that was her husband’s; and that he was no longer going to put up with them. Winona had heard from her captain that the colonization of Tarsus IV was 2 months in and thriving. She had her sister there that had no children of her own and often asked for Winona to visit with the kids. She called her sister to confirm that James and Elizabeth would be able to stay with them until Frank cooled down a bit.

 

The stars flew past them, “do you think she'll be friendly?” James tightened his hold on her hand “she has to be better than Frank, hopefully.” It wouldn’t take but a few days to get there so they explored the ship. Elizabeth would sneak a touch on every single one of the crew members, each one had something to offer. Each one offered Elizabeth something different: one offered the understandings of the mechanisms behind the starship, one the defect of each design, and another general orders.

 

"No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society."

 

Elizabeth woke up on the 5th day of being on the ship; it would be approximately 4 hours 32 minutes and 45 seconds until they arrived. Everything seemed to go by so fast, they were now arriving and both of them could feel the nervousness in each other. When they got off it was so remarkable similar to the geography of earth, although, the differences were quite clear. Tarsus IV was considerably smaller than earth, underdeveloped in architecture, and the sky was more of a yellow color than a blue. They were both surprised that someone that had to be their aunt was smiling at them and waiting for a hug. They both hesitated but their aunt enveloped them in a hug and kissed each of them on the forehead. "You two are so adorable. I was always so jealous Winnie got twins." James could feel the amusement Ellie felt at the nickname their aunt had for Winona. Their aunt was gentle and kind, something that they never experienced from their own mother. They met their neighbors soon after moving in. Mr. And Mrs. Riley lived next door to their right with a 6 year old boy named Kevin Riley. To their left lived Hoshi Sato who kept to herself most of the time.

 

    Elizabeth and James always talked to each other in a language that they had invented, one that no one would understand unless taught by Elizabeth or James. Since they were young and their world had only revolved around each other they named it Tiberius Kirkius, they were to later just laugh at the mention of it. They were speaking back and forth outside and they stumbled onto an astonished Hoshi Sato. “What language do you speak? I have studied many languages in my career on the USS Enterprise. Although I am familiar with some words they are not in the right context to derive from the language of origin.” Sato was surprised that these two children looked at her with such intensity when they scrutinized her. “It is our language, we made it up. Tiberius Kirkius.” Sato smiled at them they were proud and they should be, this language was complex and probably unsolvable even by her. “Will you teach me and in return I will teach you all the languages I know.”

Their aunt couldn’t understand why Winona didn’t love her twins, they were kind and exceptional. She had heard from Hoshi that they were taking to her languages so quickly that in four months she would have nothing else to teach them. She would smile because at times they would forget they weren’t talking Standard that she would have to remind them. The twins were everything she could have hoped for, and they were excelling in school and making friends. They would help her with the garden, fix the electronic devices that would break down, and babysit their neighbor Kevin. She hoped that she could keep them forever, surely Winona wouldn’t care she knew from the way they acted around her that Winona usually ignored them. The way they flinched when she asked for a hug or the slight tremor when she would give them a kiss on the forehead. At times she would cry because children were a precious gift one she could never have, and she promised herself she would protect them from anyone including her sister. Of course 4 months had passed by and Hoshi no longer had anything to teach the twins but they would often talk switching from language to language. Yet for the past few weeks the crops had been dying as well as livestock due to starvation or poisoning by something unknown. Scientist could be seen taking samples and frantically racing against time. The governor Kodos assured the people of Tarsus IV that everything would be fine.

 

    It wasn’t there were only 10 survivors from the list that was to be killed: James Tiberius Kirk (14), Elizabeth Tiberius Adams (14), Visseh (13, male Orion), T’Shael (12, Female Vulcan), Anastasie Calvet (10, French terran), Thomas Malcolm (9, American terran), Kevin Thomas Riley (6, American terran), Katelyn Malcolm (6, American terran), Amalia Danilovna Budylina (1, Russian terran).

Avarak had a hint about the genocide because his daughter and her partner had moved to Tarsus IV to be the head scientists in the department. He had felt the bond of his only family slowly fade; he grew worried and asked for Starfleet to investigate. There was currently trouble with the Klingons considering territories and it had taken some time for Starfleet to approve. There was grief when he had found out that thousands of lives were lost including his daughter and son-in-law. He had asked his captain to see if he could find his granddaughter and reluctantly the captain allowed him. He reached out through his familial bond to T’Shael and hoped he could send her feelings of safety and relief. On the other side T’Shael felt her grandfather's message of comfort and quickly informed that Starfleet had finally arrived. ‘ _T'Shael, are you sure?’_

‘ _I am not wrong. Avarak my grandfather shows me we are now safe.’_ James was unsure but Elizabeth put her hand on his soldiers, **_there is no reason to not believe her. I may be able to heal with songs, but I cannot heal hunger. It can’t hurt, Vulcans do not lie._** James looked at T’Shael ‘ _You promised to not utter a word about my sister’s ability. Please keep your word_.’ T'Shael looked at Elizabeth and then James ‘ _Vulcans do not lie James, however, for the safety of my friends and the debts I owe you two, I promise only I will know of this.’_ James took the lead and carefully walked and saw another Vulcan in Starfleet uniform which was probably Avarak. James was surprised to see T’Shael run and hug her grandfather, so was Avarak, but due to the circumstances they understood why she embraced him. Many of them were crying because they were finally going to be safe. They no longer had to fear for their lives and could finally eat or drink something that wasn’t moldy or spoiled.

    Avarak was stunned to see the condition of the children. Most of their clothes were worn, filthy, and tattered the owners weren’t much better off. The oldest boy had bags under his eyes and looked older than he should of. The girl he was holding onto was the same, their cheeks sunken in, they were mainly bones, and he saw that they struggled at staying upright. What haunted him the most was the blank look of their eyes, each a different color but they looked exactly the same. He was irritated with the conditions that these children had gone through; Vulcans treasured their offspring because of the effort it took to conceive one. “Please come with me children I will see that you are taken care of immediately.” The young boy quickly got in front of the others in protective mode. “We will stay together, including T’Shael.” The girl behind him quickly added ‘ _T’Shael is family, elder. We must make sure she is safe_.’ Instead of debating with them that her conclusion was illogical, he felt the warmth coming from T’Shael and realized she had formed a familial bond with the two eldest humans. Avarak was pleased that even with the loss T’Shael faced she found some happiness out of this tragedy. They walked in silence back to the ship and some of the children tears turned into sobbing. Many of the Starfleet officers were astonished that these kids had survived; an ensign had walked up to Avarak not truly believing the sight. “These kids survived… they are the only kids left, the other 3,999 were adults.” Avarak raised an eyebrow since he knew that 4,000 of the population were sacrificed to save the other 4,000. The girl spoke, “Kodos got away.” The ensign quickly realized that his actions had affected some of the children and apologized to the Vulcan and quickly walked away. Avarak quickly turned around “How have you come to that conclusion?” This time the older boy responded **‘ _Evil doesn’t die. It never dies. It just takes on a new face, a new name. Just because we’ve been touched by it once, it doesn’t we’re immune to being ever hurt again. Lightning can strike twice._ ’

‘ _Kodos captured us on one of our heists for food. I overheard him talking about Starfleet coming and staging his death. There would also be a big commotion if he was alive or his body was found_.’ They were finally in sickbay and many of the nurses carefully approached the frail and malnourished children. They stuck closely together while the nurses and doctors examined them for wounds or illnesses. Avarak talked to T’Shael, he asked her who the two older humans were. “They found me on one of their so called ‘heists.’ They are fraternal twins they saved me; I was emotionally compromised and unstable. I owe my well-being to James Tiberius Kirk and Elizabeth Tiberius Adams. Grandfather they lost the only relative that loved them, their mother denies them care and their needs. She let her brother abuse them and she would also partake in the beatings. I cannot deny what I saw, or ignore it. They are family.”

 

“I cannot promise you anything young one. I will first have to access how damaging their mother is, and then I will do my best to make sure they stay with us.” He walked to the captain “I believe it is in the best interest of the only children to survive Tarsus IV to take priority and for you to contact them directly.”

 

“Commander Winona this is concerning your son James Tiberius Kirk….” Winona quickly interrupted “I do not mean to be rude Captain but I cannot always be in there when my son gets in trouble for his shenanigans. Now, if you would allow me to return to my duties Captain.” The captain was horrified with her reaction “Commander! Your son has done nothing wrong! In fact...”

 

“I cannot retrieve them Captain I have duties I must attend to.”

“Commander the Starfleet will give you necessary leave, God knows you need it.” Winona’s face contorted in disgust, “I will not pick them up Captain.” He rubbed his temples; this was unacceptable for a mother. “I’ll make that an order commander, if you don’t I will personally see that you are removed from Starfleet.”

Winona was shocked and then anger consumed her “NO! I will not! With what George gave for the Starfleet the admirals will not agree to this!” He heard several gasps from the officers on the bridge. “I am disappointed in your attitude commander Kirk.” He told his communications officer to terminate the call. “How could a mother disregard her child so easily?”

 

“Captain I wish to inform you with my observation of Commander Winona Kirk reaction to her children. I will request for full custody of James Tiberius Kirk and Elizabeth Tiberius Adams.” His captain looked at him stunned since it was rare for Vulcans to intervene in matters with humans. “How do you plan to do that Avarak?”

“My granddaughter T’Shael has formed a familial bond with them in order to stable her emotions due to the loss of her parents. I will contact the Elder Council of Vulcan and under our law Commander Winona Kirk will be seen as unfit as guardian of James and Elizabeth. I have heard from T’Shael that James and Elizabeth were abused under the care of their mother. I also hope that this information stays confidential.”

The captain looked around and saw his crew on the bridge and they all nodded to him that this conversation would not escape the bridge. “Well Avarak I cannot say this did not take me by surprise but I hope that you will get custody of the children. I also am assuming that you will be retiring to take care of them.” Avarak nodded and smiles spread across the bridge since they knew he would not be alone, he would have T’Shael and two more children to brighten his day. They were going to lose one of the best teachers of Vulcan but perhaps he could teach at the Academy.


	3. Good-Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Vulcans! I love them though, T'Shael and Avarak are awesome. I hope you liked that the twins met Amanda, although, it will take Spock a bit to connect the dots. I need opinions on whether T'Shael has a child or not that is going to be then later be in the guardianship of Elizabeth and James. Whether you guys want Spock and the Enterprise crew find out that Elizabeth is his sister after the first movie or during STID. I might not update for a while though. Thank you. Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT own Star Trek.  
> **Cherokee Morning song found at http://theband.hiof.no/lyrics/cherokee_morning_song.html  
> "A we n'" (I am), "de" (of), "Yauh" --the-- (Great Spirit), "Ho" (it is so).  
> Written as: A we n' de Yauh ho (I am of the Great Spirit, Ho!).  
> **The Spanish song is one that my mother taught to me (Mexican version) Arroz con leche.  
> **Native American quote that I randomly googled.  
> I DO NOT own Star Trek.

T’Shael stayed close to Jim and Ellie, it wouldn’t be long now a few days had passed by and the remaining families were contacted. They were only two days away from Earth and James and Elizabeth knew that their kids would be taken away. Elizabeth held them close and soothed them with the Native American song about the sun and the moon. Many of them had come to know James as their father and Elizabeth as their mother, and each one of them reminded them of their love. James and Elizabeth told them to stay in contact and gave them Avarak’s personal contact info. They knew Avarak would inform them when they contacted him if any of their kids were in trouble. **_James I do not think I can go back to Winona or Frank._** James saw as Elizabeth slowly started to sob, like him she suffered the abuse of Kodos and he found out what Frank had done. Yet Elizabeth had made sure that Kodos had eyes for no one but her; it was to save Jim from also being his victim.   ** _I understand Ellie; if we have to we will run away just like Sam did._**

“That will not be an option.” They saw T’Shael in formal robes and looking straight at them. “You are family. Grandfather has been given full custody of one James Tiberius Kirk and one Elizabeth Tiberius Adams. Winona Kirk has also been dismissed from Starfleet due to her clear abuse and neglect of all her children, and is also psychologically unfit for duty.”

    “Avarak took us in? Why?”

            T’Shael raised an eyebrow that immediately expressed her surprise at their response. “It seems by your reaction you are used to being let down by your peers. I will inform you that to Vulcans family is always important.”

            Elizabeth wiped her eyes and asked “will we be living on Vulcan?”

“It would be unfair for you to be subjected to Vulcan, therefore, grandfather decided that we would live on earth in order to make it more comfortable on you and he can teach at the Starfleet Academy until I am 17 in terran years. Now you both need to eat something before you faint and no I am not reading your minds I can tell everything by your expressions and body language.” T’Shael looked around and saw that there was no one so she then gave a peck on both Jim’s and Ellie’s foreheads like their aunt used to.

 

They were first going to visit the hospital so proper evaluations could be done. They sat together and were curious about the woman next to them. She was silently sobbing and they both crept up behind her. She noticed them and smiled sadly looking at their fragile bodies.

' _Precious ones... You seem to be in more fragile state than I.'_

She quickly noticed her mistake and was about to open her mouth when James quickly responded. 3

' _Yet you are the one shedding tears.'_ There was a slight surprise on her face at his fluent Vulcan. ' _You speak Vulcan, does your friend as well?'_

            ' _I'm his loved one and yes I speak Vulcan as well.'_

The woman smiled that both spoke it so well and each one looked at her sternly like her son. ' _Where did you learn Vulcan?'_

_'Why were you crying?'_

She smiled and laughed gently, she was astonished that they hadn't forgotten about her tears like she had. ' _You see I have a son he is about a few years older than you. I was hoping to bear another son or daughter, but there were complications and I lost it.'_ Understanding was something she hadn't expected to see on the faces of children so young. ' _You are having complications because of the dead fetus.'_

_'My husband is Vulcan he worries a lot even though he says it's a human emotion. He knew something was wrong. I still do not want to face the truth.'_

_'Will you tell me your name? I will give you something in return.'_ She saw the boy pull at the girl and give her a look that said 'are you in your right mind.' The girl only nodded to the boy and now they both waited for her answer.

' _My name is Amanda Grayson. Will you be giving your names in return?'_

_The girl shook her head, 'Something besides our names. My name is Elizabeth and this is James. I will sing a song for you, one that will make you feel better.'_

Amanda found the names quite fitting that went with the crystal blue eyes and stormy gray eyes.

**' _We n' de ya ho, We n' de ya ho,_  
We n' de ya, We n' de ya Ho ho ho ho,   
He ya ho, He ya ho, Ya ya ya.'

Amanda was startled she had never heard such a language spoken before, and she had met many life forms with her husband being a Vulcan ambassador.

            ‘ _What language did you sing to me in?’_

 _‘It is a language that has been lost to time and forgotten by everyone.’_ Amanda smiled at them and looked in her around her room.

            ‘ _Here have some chocolate it was a gift from my husband; he remembered that in humans they cause chemical reactions that cause pleasure and happiness. I found it quite funny because it tends to make Vulcans intoxicated. You two look like you could use it.’_

Elizabeth and James took it and thanked Amanda then they both heard footsteps and ran back to their room.

Later that day the damage the dead fetus was causing Amanda disappeared and she made a full recovery quicker than expected by the doctors. Amanda always told her husband and her son Spock that angels existed and their names were Elizabeth and James.

 

            Avarak was strict but he was more loving than Frank or Winona and he was invested in their education and saw that they were advanced. Not like T’Shael but they were close, Avarak made sure their curriculum was challenging. James and Elizabeth were already doing college work and studying many of the physics and mechanics of the Federation ships. Avarak was surprised by their ability to master a variety of instruments so quickly. Elizabeth favored the violin and cello while James favored the piano and guitar, T’Shael took great satisfaction from their performances and Avarak couldn’t help but appreciate the complexity and creativity of their performances. They never performed or practiced in front of an audience other than Avarak and T'Shael.

            3 years had now passed by and the twins already published theories the development on ancient Vulcan culture and martial arts that came to be widely known under pen names. They had received letters from several Vulcans wanting to discuss their logic; however, the twins never opened one. They left them untouched in a shoe box to collect dust in the corner of their room. The twins were now more attached to each other than before and Avarak would hear their screams. After a while he knew they were the nightmares that lingered of Kodos’ torture and they would never talk about it or share their memories.

            They played less often and became more withdrawn. It was as if they no longer had the effort to say the words, Avarak believed their ‘survivors guilt’ had finally caught up with them. He would hear Elizabeth singing in a language he never heard of, it was soft and harmonic. T'Shael became more worried for her two troublesome siblings, she wouldn't show it but she would often stop in front of the door listening to their cries. He saw that T'Shael wanted to help but did not know what to do. They had agreed on contacting therapist who could possibly talk to them. Over dinner Avarak and T’Shael informed them that they had made an appointment for them both to see a therapist. James slammed his fists on the table, “there is nothing wrong with Ellie or me! I am not going.”

            “On the contrary you both are experiencing PTSD and getting less and less sleep. We thought it was in your best interest to see a therapist.”

“What do you not understand about no, old man! I do not have a problem.”

“I’m sorry James it is not up for debate.”

James started got up fast making his chair fall back and leered over Avarak. “That’s enough Jim! I’m tired and perhaps it is time we discussed our thoughts with Grandfather.”

Elizabeth quickly grabbed his wrist and soothed him ‘ _It is time we must tell them about our wishes, how can they understand how we feel if we do not communicate. We worry them, T’Shael often stands in front of our door feeling helpless, and do you want to cause our little robot to feel that emotion. We have experienced it so many times we know how debilitating it can be._ ’ James sighed and picked up his chair and apologized for his overreaction.

            “We never had a pleasant past, never for so long have we stayed out of trouble. Yet what you believe to be illogical is necessary for us, it distracts us. In Riverside we often did whatever work or odd job we could find, it helped us learn and gain skills that kept us alive on… on that planet.” Avarak and T’Shael understood that James and Elizabeth were different from Vulcans but they were also different from their own race. They knew about the strange relation that the two twins had with danger and adrenaline, they understood why now. It distracted them it made them think of nothing but in the moment, it helped them grieve and forget. To be doing something precise and in a pattern was not challenging, they had after all now excelled having several PHDs in certain subjects. “You want to leave.”

“Yes but we will come back to visit often, and stay in contact, and we would never dare forget your birthday even though you don’t celebrate them.” Even though Vulcans claimed that they didn’t have emotions, the twins saw it in their eyes sadness slowly seeped in at the mention of leaving.

            Elizabeth and James hugged them both and left with a goodbye and a kiss on each of their foreheads.

            Ellie and James traveled the United States first, they went surfing in California, explored the Rocky mountains in Wyoming. They did extreme sports and camping and often took videos to send to T’Shael and Avarak. Often the responses they got back were summed up to one word ‘illogical.’

            They went snowboarding in Canada, reef exploring in Mexico, and several other places in Latin America. Elizabeth truly enjoyed the history of the Aztecs and Mayans, her favorite expedition was Machu Picchu. After that they went to England, Russia, and Japan. They often explored and grasped the languages with ease and quickly became loved by the locals. They would help people or play new instruments and astonish people with saying it was their first time playing. It was something they treasured and shared with Avarak and T’Shael who were more interested in the differences of human culture around the world. Yet James and Elizabeth quickly gave them all the information they wanted or needed in order to satisfy their need for facts.

They had come back to San Francisco for T’Shael’s birthday and were surprised to find out that Avarak and T’Shael were going back to Vulcan in a few months. “It is time I develop a relation to who I am engaged to, Elizabeth and James you know much about Vulcan history so you understand why I must go.” Elizabeth knew that T’Shael would soon be at the age to get what was considered married and consummate with her beloved. They had forgotten how quickly Vulcans developed into responsible adults; so they spent the rest of months with Avarak and T’Shael. Elizabeth impressed Avarak and T’Shael with her ability to meld and create shields and organize her mind. She showed them some of their adventures that were better expressed through memories than words. They were astonished on just how well the twins adapted to their surroundings and survived in the most extreme of temperatures.

            Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, tomorrow Avarak and T’Shael would be leaving. T’Shael saw that her two troublesome siblings were anxious and worried for her.

“It is fine Elizabeth and James; Vulcan follows logic and no longer is primitive. I expect you two to remain the same; although, I expect you two to promise me that you will always live and if you do not intend to pursue logic then please pursue knowledge. Know that your emotions may be a weakness in Vulcan culture but you are human, and it will always be your greatest asset. You use your anger and love to accomplish great things, and fear is a great motivator like love. James you don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, you have showed your compassion through the tragedy we went through on Tarsus IV. Elizabeth sometimes I could confuse you for a Vulcan, but you are more special and unique. Please take care of each other until you two can witness my bond.”

They both smiled and hugged T’Shael and sang her a song that they learned in Mexico.

**“ _Arroz con leche,  
me quiero casar,   
con un Mexicano,   
que sepa cantar.  
  
El hijo del rey,   
me manda un papel,   
me manda decir que,   
me case con él.  
  
Con éste si,   
con éste no,   
con este mero,   
me caso yo._ _”_

T’Shael gave them each a peck on the forehead and Avarak saw this but he said nothing. On the day they were leaving for Vulcan both of the twin gave Avarak and T’Shael one last hug. “Live long and prosper.”

 

Elizabeth took James hand and said,

***‘ _Don't walk behind me; I may not lead._

_Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow._

_Walk beside me; that we may be as one._ _’_

_‘I am the sun and you are the moon, we are meant to shine in the same sky.’_


	4. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my best chapter so far of Elizabeth and James being badass. And even I didn't expect for the second part to come out so perfect that it actually makes sense. I hope you liked it!  
> I do NOT own Star Trek.  
> O and I don't really know much about Le-Matyas so I based them mostly on tigers. Adolescent tigers are almost grown and withstand each others presence until they are grown and are ready to live on their own. The only time you'll see tigers be affectionate and sticking to each other is if they are siblings and aren't adults yet.

They traveled through the stars once they said goodbye to T’Shael and often talked to their kids about what they were doing. Until a few months T’Shael called them to let them know about the bonding that was going to happen soon. Elizabeth and James congratulated T’Shael and Adenkar on their soon to be bond, and then they were to be there soon. T’Shael’s eyes were kind while Adenkar was colder, he didn’t have much in common other than knowing T’Shael. He seemed to disapprove of them since James and Elizabeth to be T’Shael’s witnesses to be humans when she had plenty of Vulcan associates.

“I do not understand why you have humans as family, they are unstable. You prove my conclusion with your information about their adventures. They are reckless and not beneficial to keep you stable, even if they saved you, you must think about how the bond will affect our future offspring.” T’Shael did not flinch, “they are strong for what they have gone through would drive lesser to insanity. Elizabeth has great ability to control and she could compare with any Vulcan. If it weren’t for them I could assure you I would not be here.”

Adenkar did not budge and only said one word “illogical.”

Elizabeth heard this even when they were across the house from them in the guest quarters, she told James. James quickly lost his temper and said he would set this Vulcan straight. “James you will just prove him right. Our little robot will stand up for our honor, she is family do not let her be proven wrong. Now rest we are going to have a walk in the evening with them when it is cooler.”

It was finally time to take a walk with T’Shael, Avarak, and Adenkar it was still hot and they seemed to stagger a bit. They saw the sneer in Adenkar’s face and it made James try to withstand the heat. It almost seems like they were toasting alive, Elizabeth was sweating but she managed to suppress the discomfort. She then held James hand ‘ _let me help you._ ’

            Soon James was sweating less and walking the same pace but latched onto Ellie’s hand. They heard growls it was a pack of four Le-Matyas, which was rare because usually they were solitary animals. They appeared on James and Elizabeth side and quickly the two male Vulcans shielded T’Shael. “Do not run you will trigger their hunting instincts.”

“Does this not remind you of the time we fought off a lion.”

            Elizabeth smiled at James who was trying lighten the mood, “except these have poisonous claws. I believe we have come too close to L-langon.” One of them growled they were ready to attack and slowly Elizabeth guided her brother behind her.

‘No! Elizabeth you can’t, you can’t heal yourself.’

 _‘Please James I do not intend to die. I have a promise to keep to our little robot_.’

“James, Elizabeth, please do not be foolish we will slowly back away. Come to me.”

            “Sorry little robot but it seems they are intent on hunting us.” Now the Le-Matyas were coming closer and the growls vibrated through the burning ground they stood on. Elizabeth soon changed her positioned to a fighting stance and was ready for the first attack. The Le-Matya in the middle seemed to be the most dominant one because it was slowly advancing and would turn its head to the others and growled. Elizabeth slowed down her breathing and focused her senses on every movement and noise. It lunged; she was running on her primal instincts now as well. Time slowed as she saw it gliding through the air and positioned her body to slam it to the ground. It yelped as it hit the ground and the other Le-Matyas slowly halted in their steps. Before it would recover she put her hand on its rough head and closed her eyes to meld with it.

            The images that Adenkar saw was something that was illogical, humans were not supposed to be that strong or fast. Then Elizabeth did something that astonished him she melded with it rather than instantly killing it. Soon the Le-Matya seemed to be purring and rubbing against her like a terran domestic feline. The others Le-Matyas were confused but she used the relaxed Le-Matya as cover and touched the rest. “At ease small ones, we hold no malice. You are safe, go home before your mother returns.”

            All of them seemed to rub against her and James one last time before they left where they had come from. “We were too close to their home they are young and they were trying to protect their territory. The mother Le-Matya is hunting so I suggest we quickly leave, she will not be as understanding.” They quickly ran back to safety and then Elizabeth collapsed into James arms.

“How did she do such action? Why?”

            T’Shael put her hand on Adenkar, “she is family and is impressive for a human. We must hurry James; we need to get you both somewhere cooler.” James collapsed next to his twin and held her hand, he hated when she sacrificed herself for him. She always convinced him that she would be just fine even when he knew that she was lying.

“That should not be possible even for the most physically fit human. Now I see what you see in her but I must meet the elders on her ability to meld with wild animals. The Le-Matyas are one of the most aggressive animals to anything that is not of its kind.” T’Shael looked at Avarak taking care of the twins and back to Adenkar.

            “I understand the reasoning why you want to contact the elders but please let’s ask Elizabeth first for answers.” After a few hours later the twins opened their eyes simultaneously and smiled at each other. **_I think Adenkar has approved of us._** Elizabeth’s throat was dry and James had gone back to sleep. “How were you able to meld with the four Le-Matyas?” She saw T’Shael’s eyes express worry while Adenkar’s expressed curiosity. “I sensed fear, like when the timed I sensed fear in my little robot.”   “Vulcans do not have emotions T’Shael could not have felt fear.”

            Elizabeth did not argue with him, “one day you will see your death in front of your eyes, and fear, love, and pain will form peace and acceptance, however, I do give you permission to consult with the council elders but you must do it after we have left Vulcan.” Adenkar agreed and the next day was the day of their bond, it was a beautiful ceremony. They saw T’Shael glow in the ceremonial robes and they both held hands and were so proud of their little robot and could agree that Adenkar would provide well for her. Avarak thanked them again for saving his granddaughter and not dying, Adenkar thanked them for saving his new family, and T’Shael thanked them for being alive. Adenkar never said anything when T’Shael gave them a peck on the forehead and watched them leave Vulcan.

For another two and half they traveled through the stars. They met Klingons and lived; they survived an Ushaan with Andorians, and several fights with alien species much stronger than them. They made a name for themselves in an underground fighting as ‘double trouble’ which they found quite amusing. Until T’Shael find out that they were doing such things and told them that she didn’t want to see them fighting again. For some reason with all the bad memories they ended up at Riverside, Iowa. Old habits die hard and they hoped they wouldn’t run into Frank or Winona.

            That night James went alone to a bar on the day that Frank decided to molest his sister. James always blamed himself for not being there and soaked his sorrow with alcohol. Then a beautiful dark toned girl sat a seat from to him, he saw her uniform and smiled. How fortunate could he be to see the symbol that arrived too late to Tarsus IV? It was the Starfleet symbol that took away their father and mother on the same day. A symbol that punished Winona too late for her neglect that destroyed their life, it was a symbol he had come to hate and despise. He hated everything she represented; she seemed like a loved child, excelled at being a normal genius, and she hadn’t been the cause of so many deaths. He hated her so much that he wanted to make sure she hated him too, that she wouldn’t try to befriend him because if she did he would hate her even more. He was sure that even with all this unreasonable hate he had toward her she was probably really nice and caring. Yet there was nothing he could do but be a bitter drunk and make sure he gave an impression of everything she despised.

“That’s a lot of drinks for one woman.”

            Her attention was now on him “you are fine without it; it’s Jim, Jim Kirk.”

            She didn’t want to look at him he had succeeded with making her annoyed. “If you don’t tell me your name, I’m going to have to make one up.” She gave in because perhaps if she gave him her name James would leave her alone, but he wasn’t he was just baiting her. “Uhura no way, that’s the name I was going to make up for you.”

"So you're a cadet, you're stunning what's your focus?" She smiled at him like if she knew he wasn't going to have a clue about what she was talking about. It pissed him off that she would think so lowly of him, but then he was glad not to live in the shadow of George T. Kirk.

            "Xenolinguistics, you have no idea what that means." He did after all he knew languages that were dead before the first car was invented, she reminded him of his dad's car. That 1965 Chevy Corvette that Frank beat the shit out of them just for looking at it. It was nice and enticing but it brought bad omens. "The study of alien languages; Morphology, phonology, syntax. It means you've got a talented tongue."

"I'm impressed. For a moment there I thought you were a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals." He wanted to laugh but what came out was, "well... not only." Then a baldy came to ask Uhura if he was bothering her, like if these fuckers couldn't stay out of Iowa. He wished they hadn't shown up in his town.

  
"You could handle me if that is an invitation." "Hey you better mind your manners." God, he liked Uhura and he knew what that meant he would try to show dominance. Maybe he could joke out of this one, "Oh relax cupcake it was a joke." "Hey farm boy maybe you can't count there are four of us and one of you." Guess he couldn’t joke his way out of this, and Ellie was going to get at him later if he was injured. "So get some more guys and it will be an even fight." He patted his cheek not really caring anymore, just riding the slight buzz he got from the alcohol. Cupcake turned him around and punched him, the fighting was on.

            Elizabeth knew why James drank so much on the day; she would join him if it weren’t for the fact that alcohol reminded her of Frank. She had already visited four other bars slash clubs and he wasn’t at any of those. She came to her fifth one and was hoping he was here but she got a little more than she wished for. She saw James kick a baldy and him fly across the table. She saw the reaction of the woman next to Kirk and immediately understood the situation. A guy with black hair quickly attacked James and Ellie knew James was outnumbered. The guy managed to land a punch in the gut but soon after James sent him backwards onto another customer’s table. He quickly goes the third one who manages to hit him on the leg and distracts James.

            Elizabeth sighed they promised not to fight but they weren’t getting paid for this one so T’Shael wouldn’t mind. This one manages to make full contact with James’ face and send him toward the woman that was the catalyst. Elizabeth quickly covers the distance and punches the guy in the stomach and gets a hold of his throat and slams him to the ground hard enough to make everyone in the vicinity cringe. The other one recovers and punches her James again, she’s had enough. She leaves the unconscious mess and heads for this man and punches him hard, it made her hand hurt but she’s pretty sure she broke his jaw. “You better beat baldy James, because if you don’t I’m going to fucking beat the shit out of you too.”

James smiled at his sister it always seemed she had his back. Elizabeth was now facing another cadet and was smiling at her chance to let off some steam. He swung and she ducked just in time so he couldn’t stop his hit and hit the dark toned girl behind her. Elizabeth broke out into laughter while the man was fretting over the girl he just hit and her bleeding lip. She then sent him reeling with a sidekick into the wall and continued her laughter. “Don’t get up. Or you won’t be getting up for a very long time.” She saw James punch baldy and she gave him a boost, what they liked to call ‘linking up.’ He moved quicker for a drunken man and he landed several punches until baldy was out cold. They looked at each other and burst into laughter when they heard a Captain whistling for attention from everyone they didn’t stop.            “What happened here? Everyone outside now.” Uhura cupped her cheek and quickly left with the others, the one who she told to stay on the floor ran for it. They turned to him simultaneously “you can whistle really loud you know that.”

            The ambulance had arrived for the cadets that had gotten beat by the two twins they just sat across the Captain Pike. “I won’t let them press charges since they started it…” “We could make bail...” Pike seemed surprised by the female still sitting by Kirk’s side. “I was surprised when the bartender told me who you were?” “Who am I?”

“Your father’s son. For my dissertation I was on the USS Kelvin, it was something I admired about your dad he didn’t believe in no-win scenarios.”

Elizabeth scoffed she knew what Pike was doing he was going to try to recruit James. Pike had seemed to have had enough with her presence and clearly thought that she was one of James’ lovers.

“I do believe this does not involve you.” James was surprised with Pike’s statement did he not know about them being twins. “For your information Captain it is her business, because George Kirk is also her father.”

He was stunned and lost all his words, “I didn’t know, that must mean you two are twins.” Elizabeth made a sarcastically surprised look “gee James I didn’t know we were born on the same day.” James laughed and Pike quickly realized his mistake she was clearly a big part of his life. “Do you two like being the only two genius repeat offenders in the Midwest?”

“Maybe we love it.”

“Enlist in Starfleet if you think you’re a better person than your father was.” James chuckled dryly “you must be low on you recruiting numbers if you’re coming after Ellie and me.” They didn’t care much for what Pike had to say, they heard it before from various people. “You can do better instead you’re wasting your talent.” “Do you know what opportunities are for you, do you want to be homeless?”

“Your father was Captain of a Starship for twelve minutes, he save 800 lives including your mother’s and yours’. I dare you two to do better.”


	5. Starfleet Academy: Gaila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated, it's been a while right? Well I've been busy. I do NOT own Star Trek.  
> Aldous Huxley quote - 'Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored.'  
> I hope you guys like it; leave kudos or comments! Enjoy!

The sun hadn’t come up and Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around James as they sped down the road. James was one to never reject a dare and neither was Elizabeth. They called T’Shael and told her about the news; she was more than happy for them to finally be out of danger for the next few years. They told their kids and apparently Kevin was following them to Starfleet and they were more than happy to meet with him again. They were on time and Pike’s eyes were on them. “Nice ride man.” Kirk gave over the keys to this total stranger, which was something totally out of character but Elizabeth knew exactly why. “Four years huh, we’ll do it in thee.”

They had sat down and James was to her left when they heard yelling from a man. He was yelling about being afraid of dying in a flying object and James tried to assure him that the shuttle was pretty safe. Then he was telling James about diseases and bleeding from his eyes, Elizabeth decided that she liked him. “You do know Starfleet operates in space.” Apparently Bones as now James and Elizabeth decided to call him had divorced his wife who took everything including his daughter. He offered James alcohol which James happily took a sip of and then offered Elizabeth. “Don’t share my liquor with a lady.”

James whispered “she isn’t a lady she’s my sister.” Elizabeth heard it and jabbed him in the ribs which made him laugh and the others stare at the trio. Bones puked on James’ shoes which made Elizabeth    chuckle into James’ shoulder. Bones knew that they would never forget that incident, it would haunt him but he couldn’t help but smile at their carefree attitude. James and Elizabeth saw that they would be separated and decided to get an apartment off of campus. “Why don’t we all share it that way you will be close to the academy and the hospital it’ll be better for saving time.” Bones had quickly had become family to them on the second day of knowing them. The Academy would be starting and they would be taking the some introductory classes together.

            Elizabeth and James had gotten jobs at a café even though they could have gotten a better jobs but they wouldn’t raise suspicions with Starfleet that they could already have been excused from all the classes they needed to take. The café was something they loved since it also had books for sale and pastries. Elizabeth and James impressed the owner with their ability to cook and make beverages; they had two other coworkers that were very kind which would take over when James and Elizabeth were at their classes. They sometimes slept in classes like Starfleet regulations or terraforming.

            “James and Elizabeth I hope that you heard my lecture in your sleep because you have a test on it today.” Many of their classmates giggled and Bones groaned he totally hated that the two didn’t even try to study or staying awake. The test quickly began and they were dozing off already, Bones kicked both of their chairs but they were out cold. 20 minutes were left and he noticed that they both woke up at the same time and started writing so quickly that it seemed impossible. They kept it up until there was 5 minutes left and put their heads back down to get some more sleep. The professor just shook his head and took their papers and dismissed class.

             “Why were you two sleeping during the test? Are you two out of your minds?”

            James smiled “come on Bones don’t worry it’s our grade not yours plus we didn’t sleep through the whole test.” Bones shook his head and told them to get to work before he hypo-d both of them to oblivion. James had scared him the first few days they lived together, since Bones brought food given to him that had garlic that Jim was allergic to. He had gone in anaphylactic shock which Bones had to react quickly; Bones was horrified that Jim was allergic to the generic hypo and needed a specifically modified hypo. Jim was resting when he heard singing coming from Jim’s room, at first he thought it was on the radio because of how beautiful it sounded. He noticed after that it was in a foreign language and it was Elizabeth’s voice. When he walked in he saw James slowly breathe easier and his temperature go down back to relatively normal. Slowly the redness and puffiness disappeared from Jim’s face and Bones didn’t know how to react.

            Elizabeth and James were relatively open to Bones; although, they never told him about their past. They would tactfully distract Bones by asking him about how his daughter was doing or going to work hours earlier. The next day they entered class the teacher had the scores set on the board in ranks from highest to lowest. Everyone was expecting the kid named Andrew to get the highest rank since his ego was based on perfect scores on tests. Yet this time it wasn’t at the top, James and Elizabeth scored a perfect score and no one else got above an 80. Andrew was furious and looked toward James and yelled, “James I knew you were low but I never expected for you to cheat on your first test, just because of who you are doesn’t mean you’ll get away with it. Elizabeth you should be ashamed of letting him cheat off of you.”

“For your information Mr. Min they did not cheat because I gave them different exam form. I was surprised with their excellent performance on this test and I am impressed with their descriptive and different view on terraforming. It was quite enlightening and I look forward to more of their responses Mr. Min, so please take your seat so we may begin class.” James and Elizabeth were impressed and surprised that the professor didn’t come to the same conclusion that Andrew had come to. Bones was behind them in awe at how deceiving these two could be on their intelligence. He had the next class with them again which had Uhura in it as well.

            “Hello beautiful.” Uhura snorted and she still had a bruise where one of her own friend had slammed his fist in her face on accident. Elizabeth smirked and sat into the seat next behind Uhura, it was 2nd year math and Bones started doubting his decisions in taking this math. Uhura believed that James wouldn’t last a month in Advanced Calculus. She remembered the girl behind her as the one responsible for the bruise and cut lip she was showcasing. She was sure that her Spock thought of her as being a lowly hooligan. She wanted to get back at her but Gaila had refused which strayed from her usual character.

            To her surprise James did his homework even though she just suspected Elizabeth let him copy. They both excelled even though they slept through most of the class, it irritated Uhura that they would get away with it. She filed a complaint that they were cheating in Advanced Calculus. She enjoyed the shock on their faces because apparently she got Andrew to also file a complaint.

Bones was absolutely furious about them being cheaters, “they both may be a pain in the ass but they aren’t cheaters!” They were to face the admirals and explain their actions they came out with laughing a few minutes later. It shocked Uhura, Bones, and many of the others who had expected for them to get expelled or suspended. Elizabeth and James just got their things and left toward the exit of the building and heading off to who knows where.

"Elizabeth Adams you are an excellent student so far but you must think about your actions. Just for your attraction to cadet Kirk should not be your reason for such impulsive actions." "So you are implying that we are cheating. Have you investigated the situation or interrogated us to confirm the accusation? Is it because James has a reputation of being reckless and irrational, that you have believed him capable of cheating? Have you seen the contact we've had previously with the accusers or their mindset?"

"Cadet Adams we appreciate your concern for cadet Kirk but you may leave." Elizabeth didn't budge even though James gave her a tug to signal her to go. ' _Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored._ ' They were stunned she said it in different languages that each one of them knew. "Just because he is James Tiberius Kirk does not mean he cheated, just because you believe he is capable of it does not mean he did it. I do love James but I am his twin not his lover as you have suggested. I can see by your reaction that you believed such rumors, please do not repeat yourself in that mistake." She held her brothers hand and after they exited they burst out into laughter, they knew they had given the admirals a shock. They didn’t care and it brought back memories of being in the principal’s office and singing happy birthday to each other. They went to the café to work and later saw a Gaila storm into the café.

 

“I can’t believe you did that Uhura! They aren’t cheaters this is not the way to get back at them.” Uhura was shocked that Gaila was furious about her little accusation back there. “Really, why do you care about them?” Gaila shook her head, “they are my friends, like you Uhura, they may be hard to like but they are kind.” Uhura couldn’t believe her friend was defending them after she showed what they did to her. “Uhura you have to apologize to them, it’s not right to blame them for something they didn’t do.” Gaila hoped her friend would understand and apologize to Elizabeth and James. She knew Uhura was too prideful right now to offer a sorry to James or Elizabeth and it angered her. James and Elizabeth were her friends and she owed them her life, even though they didn’t feel the same way.

 

**Flashback**

            “Hello there pretty, what might your name be?” Gaila looked up to see three men hovering over her. She knew she shouldn’t have drank today since Uhura wasn’t with her; Uhura had a crush on a Vulcan professor and was trying to get tutoring sessions with him even if she didn’t need them. “Please leave me alone.” She hoped they would but by their hungry eyes that roamed all over her body she knew they weren’t.

            “O come on we all know you Orions need sex. We’ll treat you to a good time.”

She felt herself somewhat tipsy, “leave me alone, I don’t want anything from you three.” She tried to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Gaila felt fear this time there was no one to protect her and she could smell the alcohol on him. “Look we weren’t asking, you will come with us. No one in this place is going to stop us because my father owns it.” Gaila shivered and tears welled in her eyes, she didn’t want this. All her life she was treated like a sex toy by men and a slut by women. It was hard for her to make friends Uhura was her first real friend who didn’t judge her because of her race.

            “PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!”

            Heads turned but no one stood up to intervene and Gaila’s stomach dropped. She was scared and ran for it and hoped she could get away no matter how futile it seemed. Her body felt heavy and she was bumping into people and walls. She was outside but it was an alleyway and they were right behind her. She could feel their smirks and all of their eyes undressing her. She heard them laughing at her attempt to run and unzipping their pants. All her senses were on high alert, she could smell the urine and vomit in the alleyway and she could hear the dull music of the club. Tears filled her eyes and it was so dark, “Uhura help me!”

“You better get away from the damsel in distress!” They turned to face to face the figure behind them.

            “If you know what’s good for you, you would leave.”

It was a charismatic laughter that Gaila would be happy to hear from there on.

            “I always had my father’s name follow me, but unlike you I was never a coward enough to hide behind it.”

Everything was blurring together, they lunged at him and Gaila remembered it seemed like he was dancing. He weaved out of the way of the punches and kicks and just as gracefully, landed blows. They were out under a minute, and Gaila was now struggling to stay awake. She panicked when he came towards her, and he quickly got out his phone. “Ellie I need help, unknown girl was attacked by three guys.” A few minutes passed, “are you both okay?” The girl came closer and shushed her, “it’ll be fine; we won’t let anyone hurt you. I’m Elizabeth and this is my brother James, you’re in safe hands.” Her eyes were closing and the one light in the alleyway was hitting them and she could swear she saw wings on both of their backs. ‘ _Angels,_ ’ was the only thought that came to her mind before she blacked out.

            When she awoke she was in a bed outside of the door she could hear laughter and the bright light that was seeping through. She turned her head to see there was a cup of water there for her so she didn’t have to step out of the room or call out to them. She cried and it turned to sobs the voices quieted and the lights turned off. Gaila fell asleep with her tears streaming down her cheeks and her blankets tightly wrapped around her. She woke up with singing and she realized what song it was.

‘ _Olive green skin,_

_Blue eyes,_

_Make for a perfect wife,_

_Long hair,_

_A little plump,_

_Something everyone wants,_

_Strong yet loyal,_

_That is what Orions are.’_

It was the song her mother sang her when she was young; she saw it was Elizabeth singing while bringing her new water. “You’re awake. How are you?”

“Gaila, my name is Gaila.”

            Her smile was bright but Gaila noticed her eyes were sad, “what a beautiful name, are you hungry?” Gaila nodded her head and Elizabeth quickly went out of her room. She had come back with a variety of fruits and juice. "I wanted to be a bit light on your stomach so for now I brought fruits. Once you're done you can take a bath, I have some clothes you can borrow.

            Gaila didn't want to talk and Elizabeth didn't force her, she just left and came back when Gaila was finished. Elizabeth led her to the bathroom and said that she would sit outside the door to make Gaila feel safe. As she sat she sang the song over and over again until Gaila was done.’ Elizabeth was the only one there, “why are you here alone?”

            “It’s Monday, we have classes but I skipped today to take care of you. I hope you don't mind but James probably told your friend Uhura that you slept with him, just in case you don’t want to talk about what happened last night.” Gaila was shocked that total strangers would help her, “you know Uhura?” Elizabeth’s laughter was just as pleasing as James’; it reminded Gaila of bells or the wind. “Uhura doesn’t like James or me very much; I kind of got her decked in the face.”

“Would you like to come with me to work? I mean you could just sit in the corner of the café and you won’t have to interact with anyone. That is if you even feel like staying with me.” Gaila smiled at Elizabeth’s nervousness and nodded her head. Gaila enjoyed the small café, it smelled like coffee and cake. And the café had books that one could read as they relaxed, paper books that were such a rarity nowadays. Elizabeth had brought her one of her classical favorites; _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_ and some tea with a homemade cinnamon bun. After a few hours or reading and devouring three cinnamon buns Elizabeth’s shift was over. “Come on, you can head to classes tomorrow and you can rest at our place for now.” They arrived at the apartment and Elizabeth let go of Gaila’s hand, soon Gaila burst into tears and Elizabeth hugged her. They stayed like that until Gaila had tired herself out; Elizabeth gave her a peck on the forehead. “Now let’s get you to bed, you must be exhausted.”

            When she woke she got dressed into a Starfleet uniform folded neatly on a chair beside her bed. When she stepped out of her room she was overwhelmed by the smells of breakfast. “Good morning Gaila! My sister didn’t tire you out.” James wiggled his eyebrows and Elizabeth kicked him hard enough to make him stumble into someone behind him. “Bones! Tell Ellie to stop bullying me!” Bones shook his head, “you asked for it kid. How are you Gaila?”

“I’m hungry.” They all smiled, “Well you know I’m Elizabeth Tiberius Adams, my brother James Tiberius Kirk, and our doctor who is also our friend Bones.” “I do have a name Elle. I’m Leonard McCoy.”

 

**End of Flashback**

 

“I’m sorry about Uhura!” James just flashed his signature smile while Elizabeth nodded. “Would you like a cinnamon bun and Earl Gray tea, Gaila?” She smiled because the twins were always so loving and kind towards her, they were her angels. Bones soon entered the café and asked him what the hell had just happened back there.


	6. Starfleet Academy: Café, Combat, & Kirkius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Trek.  
> I enjoyed this chapter, well except the part I had to look at videos for hand-to-hand combat ideas, the Anime was so HORRIFYING.  
> Anthocyanin Biosynthesis- Synthesis of anthocyanins in petals is undoubtedly in-tended to attract pollinators, whereas anthocyanin synthesis in seeds and fruits may aid in seed dispersal, you get the gist.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, leave kudos or comment.

Two months after the accusation James and Elizabeth were excelling yet under constant stress. Bones would constantly hypo them to get them to sleep; they worked and constantly studied until they weren’t getting a wink of sleep. Bones was at least relieved that they ate even if it seemed more scheduled than his own. Bones noticed it was quite odd since the twins were disorganized, and the finals were coming up this semester making their schedules more hectic. Usually a cadet would have three or four finals yet James and Elizabeth were advanced and had six finals instead. He had gone to Paperback Café and talked with Emily who was the owner on letting James and Elizabeth off for a week when they were taking the finals. James was less than pleased but they were still being paid since there was a boost in business since James and Elizabeth started working there.

            Elizabeth took advantage of being able to study more with James in the library and sleep more. When the finals came around James and Elizabeth did not sleep during the test much to the surprise of their professors and classmates. They did the exams under the two hours given and turned them in with a smile. Many believed they were nuts, and there were rumors that neither studied but partied day and night. Bones knew that was a lie because he saw them collapse in the living room at each other’s sides. Bones found it amusing that they looked day and night from each other yet were so alike. Elizabeth was slender while James was well-built now. James eyes were like a mix between the ocean and the sky that seemed so clear and open. Elizabeth’s eyes seemed to look right through you; her eyes were like storm clouds and seemed to have specs of blue, almost as if there was lightning in her eyes. He made them food before leaving to the hospital for his shift, they deserved it.

            Elizabeth woke up and looked at her PADD she was receiving a call from T’Shael for a moment she feared the worst. Yet she believed Adenkar would keep their little robot safe, she quickly answered and shook James awake. “Greetings Elizabeth and James, how did your finals go?”

            James was still waking up so Elizabeth answered, “Acceptable, James and I were determined to maintain first rank. Is there something wrong?” Adenkar entered joined T’Shael, “on the contrary we have something that you humans consider ‘thrilling’ news.”

 

James and Elizabeth now transferred the call to the monitor in Elizabeth’s room. “Great let’s hear it.” They both saw the slight smile in T’Shael’s eyes. “T’Shael is carrying our first child.” There was silence at first and then James hollered in excitement and Elizabeth laughed at her brother’s antics. “Wow. So do you know the little munchkin’s gender?” There was confusion that ran across Adenkar’s face “I do not believe T’Shael holds a munchkin in her, but we do know our offspring’s gender. It is male.”

 

“Have you decided on a name?”

 

            “Actually we wanted to ask you and Elizabeth on your thoughts about a name for our child. If it wasn’t for you two T’Shael and I would never have met.”

            Elizabeth’s eyes watered and James held her hand; it had been a while since they thought about that terrible planet. Yet now they had good news, “how about L’Vor; _Leshu va’orenan_ which means bearer of infinite learning?” T’Shael and Adenkar had liked the twins’ suggestion and promised to keep up to date about the pregnancy. Elizabeth and James fought the urge to run to T’Shael’s side to help her but they knew they would be more of a burden than a help. They screamed in joy and couldn’t help but be happy the remainder of the week.

“How can you two be so happy after taking all those finals?”

            “We got the news that we could become babysitters if Starfleet doesn’t work out.” Bones looked at them like if they were crazy but rather not know what they were talking about. Their happiness was something that was cut short when James had his first try at the Kobayashi Maru. James was frustrated with the test but most of all ashamed of himself for not saving them. He laughed it off trying to show everyone he was alright and it hadn’t affected him, but Elizabeth saw right through his act. Elizabeth always saw right through him with her stormy eyes but right now he needed to be alone. He went to the bar and started to drink, someone sat beside him. “You do know the program is made so everyone fails.”

“What are you doing here Elizabeth?”

She ordered a drink which was unusual, “Making sure if you get in trouble I am right by your side.”

“Ellie I just need to be alone.”

Elizabeth took a sip from her drink and grimaced, “I don’t see how you can drink this stuff James, and it’s disgusting. No offence Harold you’re a great bartender. Last time you told me that I had to break you out of jail on an alien planet, because somehow you managed to insult three of their leaders simultaneously and ordered to be executed.”  Harold eyebrow which made James smile; because he managed to barely start up the ship and they were almost blown out of the sky.

“We’re alive aren’t we?” Elizabeth smiled because she got her point across.

‘ _No matter your decisions I will bear the burden of it with you, you and I are like the moon and the sun. We are meant to shine in the same sky and we would not be complete without each other, one cannot exist without the other. James even if you are lost I will find you, and if you die I will follow you._ ’ James gave Harold a tip and it was time to go figure out there schedule for next semester that would start in two weeks.

“Do you want to go into Xenolinguistics Ellie? It would be very easy for you.” Elizabeth was spread across the couch reading about Sherlock Holmes.

“No. That’s not challenging, we could go into the Xenolinguistics club if you would like. I was thinking about going into engineering. I happened to like the feel of metal, almost seems like the machinery is alive.” James nodded as he looked at the various classes they could take.

“You know they have botany courses I might take some for the fun of it. Remember doing our dissertation on Anthocyanin Biosynthesis that was a blast especially using those sentient plants. We still got Eve she’s such a sweetheart and she gives so much fruit. See how good the instructor is.” James shook his head because he also remembered the hassle the sentient plants were, they would throw overripe fruit at them if they didn’t visit often. “So you’ll be in engineering, maybe a scientist and I’ll be the captain.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way James. O we have to take survival strategies and basic hand-to-hand combat. That’ll be a blast. We haven’t done anything dangerous lately; we can keep this from T’Shael and Adenkar.”

 

            “Hand-to-hand combat is serious business, I have remembered all of your faces and your names, and if you horse play you will answer to me. I will personally evaluate your level, we will go backwards alphabetically and gender does not matter, Understand!” All of them were nervous with a Cardassian; Thelev was strict and intimidating with his size. Many of them were new and it was obvious since they were being slammed into the mats underneath their feet. “Kirk. Please step forward.” Elizabeth saw the expectations of those around her that believed Kirk was going to get his ass handed to him, **_do you want to link?_**

 ** _No Ellie I got this._** James was waiting for Thelev to strike, Thelev threw a punch and James grabbed his arm trying to use his own inertia against him. Thelev twisted out of James hold and jabbed him in the ribs, Elizabeth tried her hardest not to intervene. Thelev dodged James and sent him flying past, Jim let his arms support and kicked back hard surprising Thelev with a hit to the side. James quickly was upright and now used his hesitation to his advantage, he got a direct hit in the face. Thelev managed to block the jabs aimed for his ribs; James was forced backward from Thelev’s punch. When he threw another James stepped to the side and elbowed him in the back stunning Thelev for a moment. James managed to get him in the choke hold before he could recover, Elizabeth saw James’ eyes and saw emptiness.

‘ _JAMES! WE ARE SAFE!_ ’

            James snapped out of it and Thelev smiled at him, “great job cadet Kirk! You will be moved into advanced hand-to-hand combat and become my assistant.” A few more cadets went and then finally James let go of Elizabeth’s hand. “Cadet Adams. Please step forward.”

 

Elizabeth was sure that Thelev did not see her as a threat, even though she read in their culture that there was no dominance of either gender. Yet Elizabeth knew that Thelev saw her as a human woman, which was weaker than a Cardassian. She waited for him to move, he made the first move, a punch and she guided it with her left hand to lock into place with her right. Thelev tried to pull away but she was already landing her blows. Many of those who were talking were now quieting knowing that this was going to last a bit more than a few seconds. James was smiling inside because now Elizabeth knew all of Thelev’s fighting techniques and moves from that one touch. Elizabeth was blocking him perfectly and gracefully dodging him. She increased her speed and smashed him with her elbow into his abdominal area, he flew back. He gained his footing and now had accepted her as a worthy opponent. He lunged and she glided past him turned and it seemed she was going to jam her fist to a certain spot in his back but paused until it was just a tap. Thelev didn’t move for another then turned with an astonished look.

 

            “You knew about the weakness on our backs, you waited till I left it unguarded, how?”

 

            “I read that Cardassians were extremely sensitive to certain spots in pleasure, so I hypothesized that it could also cause crippling amount of pain. Watching you fight you seemed to always have your back away from any attack. If you were hit you would momentarily pause and reposition to face your opponent as quickly as possible, which led me to believe you, could really have an Achilles’ heel. Your reaction just proved me right.” Everyone’s mouth dropped even James was a bit surprised. “You gambled on the chance that I had a weakness, even though it could have ended badly for you.”

Elizabeth nodded and a smile began to blossom across of Thelev’s face. “Truly extraordinary and enlightening this has been! I found two worthy assistant; one will fight till his demise and the other is more Vulcan than human.” His laughter was loud and it resonated through the room.

“This is unheard of, do you think they have been taught before.” “That wasn’t natural you saw her speed, did you see his eyes?” “They are animals.” “Unnatural. They’re freaks.” “That explains the bar fight with Cupcake, remember!” It spread around the academy fast and they heard the whispers, but no one was really trying to conceal their words.

           

“Who wants to be Treasurer in Xenolinguistics?” Uhura saw it was James who raised his hands and groaned internally. “I didn’t know that you spoke something other than farm hick.”

            James smiled, ‘ _Well I do know a variety of languages._ ’

His arm was wrapped around Elizabeth who was smiling and Gaila, Uhura couldn’t help but roll her eyes.    “Please get a room and stop bothering people here who actually care about languages Kirk. Not just how to ask someone which way to their bed.”

            Elizabeth snickered, ‘ _we both know how true that is_.’ Many turned their heads they hadn’t heard anything like that language before. _‘Ellie be kind, it’s not like she knows that we have more languages than her professor_.’

            “What language is that Kirk?” He looked at Neal who was sitting back in the corner he winked at him, “Tiberius Kirkius.” Everyone smiled and some laughed; “What did you come up with it when you were twelve?”

“Thirteen actually Neal. No one has been able to crack it yet without being shown by me or Ellie.” Everyone smiled and convinced them to write a paragraph on a board that they would try to solve in under a week. If they lost they would have to do a favor for each one of them; if none could solve it then James and Elizabeth would be allowed to get a favor from each person in return.

 

Uhura was trying on her own time to crack the language, she asked Gaila but Gaila had given up long ago. She had gone to Spock for her tutoring sessions frustrated with it since four days had passed.

            “What is bothering you Uhura?” She questioned whether she should tell Spock but technically he was part of the Xenolinguistics club, he was just never able to attend on time.

“There is a challenge going on in the Xenolinguistics club right now, we have to crack this language and there are only three days left and I have gotten nowhere. There are some words that could be from other languages but they are in the wrong context, it’s so random. I am stumped because the syntax does not make any sense; there is no background about the language or repeating pattern that is used for common words.”

            Spock studied the language and was perplexed, and was distracted by a small rumble.

           

            “I’m so embarrassed I got distracted by this and skipped lunch. Would you like to join me at this new café I’ve been hearing about, ‘Paperback café.’ I hear it’s really good and kind of retro, they have paper books which is quite unique.”  Spock accepted her request because he had also heard about the café from various colleagues in the Academy. They sat in the corner of the café and Uhura liked it instantly and she hoped Spock liked it as well. “Do you like the café?” Spock thought for a moment about her response. “I suppose one can appreciate the symmetry and amount of books that the café offers.”    Uhura smiled because it was as close as she was going to get a yes from Spock. “I am surprised they offer Vulcan tea and alien desserts.” She nodded and was content that this place had seemed to be a positive experience. “Are you ready to order?” Uhura looked up and saw Gaila, “you work here?”

            “No I am just helping out; it’s busier than usual today. And the cooks are quite piled up with orders so they can’t be waiters at the same time. So what can I get you two?”

Gaila winked and Uhura just shook her head slightly “I’ll have a salad, a cinnamon bun, and Green tea.” “I’ll just have the Vulcan tea.” Gaila wrote it down with a smile, “Well you should get it under 5 minutes.” After talking about the language they had still gotten nowhere.

            “Here are your orders, enjoy.”

            The salad looked delicious and the cinnamon bun was freshly cooked because the warm smell was radiating off of it. Spock tried his tea not expecting much and was surprised that it was made exactly like on Vulcan, “I am surprised by the quality of the food in the café.”

            Uhura couldn’t help but agree after all she hadn’t tasted a more delicious cinnamon bun anywhere. They left because there were many more patrons waiting for a spot to enjoy a snack before the café closed. ”I will probably go there for the cinnamon buns again. What about you Spock?” “There Vulcan tea from the café is of better quality than any replicator can make at the academy, whoever made it has lived or come into contact with Vulcan.” Uhura smiled because at least she had managed to remind of Spock of his home. “I’m sorry I could not be of more help, perhaps I will have my schedule changed to attend more often.”

James and Elizabeth were laughing uncontrollably when they came to the translations of some of the other members. Gaila just shook her head but the smile on her face was evident. “You guys lost the bet, none of you were close. I’m surprised I had my bet on Uhura, while Ellie believed no one would get it. I believe I owe Ellie one hell of a night.” Many of them laughed and Uhura clearly expressed her disgust.

            “I don’t know how you got me to do a Criminal Minds marathon.” “You lost a bet. Plus we’re going to start NCIS next. Go get more popcorn James.” He laughed and gave Elizabeth a peck on the cheek and went to the kitchen. They watched late into the night since they had no classes tomorrow, Bones found them in the morning asleep against each other on the couch with the monitor asking if they were still watching.


	7. Starfleet Academy: Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated in a month and I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm getting emotionally attached to my characters, which is bad. Anyways leave kudos or comments, either is appreciated.  
> I DO NOT own Star Trek.

It was November and you could tell many were excited about the terran holiday coming up soon. James and Elizabeth were busy at the Paperback Café which was having a boost in popularity. James and Elizabeth would rise before the sun, to go and cook for the café until they had to leave for their morning class. Emily would always greet them with a smile and take them to the kitchen in the back.

As the café opened at 8am they were surprised to see Uhura come into the café. Uhura noticed them and scowled, “what are you two doing here?” Elizabeth didn’t bother to answer and James just flashed his signature smile, “enjoying the view.” Uhura didn’t seem to like his response by the sneer now decorating her face. _‘Such a shame that such a pretty face is decorated with an expression so ugly.’_ Elizabeth nodded in agreement reading one of the new books that came out on warp theories. Uhura looked at them but to no avail could tell what they were saying. “Can I get a cinnamon bun?”

 

“Why don’t you try a strawberry tart, Uhura?” She was surprised Elizabeth spoke to her, “why are you being so friendly today?” Uhura glared at Elizabeth hard enough to bore a hole into her, since she wasn’t still over the whole bar/club incident. “Gaila… there are no Cinnamon buns today.” Uhura looked to Emily who confirmed Elizabeth’s statement. “Fine, I’ll get a strawberry tart.” Then soon the bell from the door jingled, Uhura remembered the silly superstition ‘when a bell rings an angel gets its wings.’

In stepped a cadet he had light brown hair and brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. “Hey Elle and Jim, I had some time so I came to visit you.” Uhura was startled to see Elizabeth smile, it oddly suited her and Uhura had the irrational feeling that she wished for Elizabeth to smile more often. “Hey Kevin it has been quite a while, how are classes?” “Not bad James I think I am going to go into engineering.”

“Ellie is going into engineering too.” You could tell by the way Kevin looked at her that he admired her. “That’s great perhaps we’ll work together.”

            Emily gave Uhura her strawberry tart and green tea but Uhura was more interested in the interaction James and Elizabeth were having. Yet it was cut short when Elizabeth informed James it was time to leave and gave Kevin a kiss on the forehead. “Here you two, lunch is on me.” James took their lunches from Emily and rewarded her with a wink and a kiss. As they exited James winked at her and she just rolled her eyes. “They don’t leech of you do they?” Emily took the comment lightly, “it’s more the other way around.”

Classes went by dreadfully slow, even hand-to-hand combat since they were usually sparing against less experienced cadets. “Ok you can pair up with whomever you like.” Elizabeth’s eyes quickly connected to James and it had been some time since they had fought each other. They usually played around in the apartment but would get hypo-d by Bones when they broke something. Many noticed that the two assistant were going against each other and took great interest. “Who do you think is going to win?” “My money is on Kirk.” “I think Adams will win, remember how she beat Thelev.” “This is going to be interesting.”

James and Elizabeth were just circling each other, ready for any movement that the other made. James quickly covered the distance and tried to land a hit on her abdomen. Elizabeth was too fast and grabbed his arm and somehow managed to twist it behind his back. James managed to distract her with a kick to free himself. They both blocked each other perfectly almost as if they had fought hundreds of times before, because how else would they know the other’s way of thinking. It ended in a tie, with each of their hands next to each other’s throat. “You two really are something. I have to say it was more like a martial art dance than anything.” Thelev took great pride in James and Elizabeth’s ability to fight because he could barely give tips on how to improve themselves. They asked permission to leave early and were granted it. They had a project that involved research at the library and they wanted to get some of it done today. They were passing by the training building; the zero gravity laboratory which they had yet to train there. 

Christopher Pike was not having a good day by any means; he definitely wasn’t since these cadets were nervous. They were fumbling and making rash decisions with stabilizing the warp core even when it was not the problem, and now the fourth pair of cadets had ignited the plasma leek without first checking compromised plasma injectors. Number One was also sharing his frustrations; Spock was supposed to be here but at the moment had to be in the science department to help with some experiments that had gone haywire. Just as he was going to turn around to reprimand them on not thinking about general scans, he looked up and saw James and Elizabeth. He knew they were advanced since they were taking advanced engineering and already through with their Basic Warp Design class. To Number One’s surprise he left the building he went to talk to two cadets, she decided to follow him. “What are you two doing?” She saw the male cadet, who she recognized at James Tiberius Kirk, Christopher had spoken of him frequently. “Last time I checked it wasn’t a crime to go to the library, Pike.”

“Captain Pike to you Cadets,” she didn’t like how they treated him informally.

“It is fine Number One; they are allowed to call me Pike.” James had his arm around his sister whose posture was perfect unlike her brother’s. “Do me a favor by proving yourselves, and I might share since some valuable information.”

“I must say Pike you are being rather vague lately.” Pike couldn’t believe these two and rubbed his temples, “do you two always have to be so hard. I need you to demonstrate how to act during an emergency stimulation; I know you two would love to go into the zero-gravity chamber. If you succeed then I will tell you about the U.S.S Enterprise.” Number One saw their eyes gleam and an identical smirk emerged on both of their faces. “Very well Pike you have yourself a deal.”

They walked in behind them both with enthusiasm radiating off of them. “Well cadets I would like to introduce you Cadet Adams and Cadet Kirk who are first year cadets but have or are taking some classes for second year cadets.”

“Cadet Adams and Cadet Kirk you will be in the zero-gravity chamber, the starship is under heavy fire and the synthetic gravitational generators that maintain gravity in the warp core are damaged. You will assess the problem and solve it less than 10 minutes before your oxygen supplies run out and get to the escape pods.” Elizabeth and James were excited because usually one would not get into the zero-gravity chamber until their third year.

It was a Red Alert and the lights were quickly blazing, James and Elizabeth quickly examined their surroundings. Before long they were floating around, Elizabeth quickly pushed off of James to send her to the Master situation monitor which she would try to identify what was wrong. “James the plasma injection system is compromised, any spark will blow up the ship. Some of the emergency shelters are losing power, one out of the two generators is damaged but they are stable. We need to manually cut off just the compromised plasma injection unit. We can then repair the two generators to get temporary gravitation and get to the escape pod.”

“I’ll manually shut it down, you will stay here when I am done you need to close the section to the plasma leak and start on the generators.” She understood that he would have a few minutes before he would be unconscious because of the plasma, “be careful.” She pushed him which led him to the direction he needed to be going and her toward the generators. She steadied herself and saw James push himself toward the plasma injection unit. James did it in record time 2 minutes and 5 seconds, he yelled for her to close the section. Elizabeth did and she quickly started to repair them in a hurry just enough to get James back in close proximity. It took her 5 minutes and 49 seconds to fix them just well enough; she was glad that she closed the section because sparks flew and shocked her. “Good Job Ellie! We’re done here! We finished it in 8 minutes 26 seconds, new record!” Pike, Number One, and all of the third year cadets were flabbergasted. It seemed to be done by cadets that had experience, even four year cadets had trouble getting it under 10 minutes and usually cut it very close.

            “That was impressive Cadet Adams and Cadet Kirk. Not only would you have saved the starship but regained two of the gravitational generators.” Number One was inclined to agree and the twins were smirking. They didn’t need any more bragging rights, “go on to the library cadets I will talk to you two later.” Christopher laughed when they seemed to have a skip in their step and he knew he just made their heads get a little bit bigger. Number One and Christopher entered the training and saw that many of the cadets were now gossiping and reviewing about what just happened. Spock entered the room soon after and saw the amount of time that was still on the timer, he was surprised. “I apologize for the delay Captain Pike. One pair of the cadets passed the simulation so quickly?” Pike turned to Spock and nodded, “Understandable Commander Spock, sadly none of these cadets passed the simulation.” Number One saw Spock raise an eyebrow in trying to understand the new record in red. “The number one mistake is making assumptions; first you must scan what is wrong before you go fixing devices that could possibly set off an explosion that would destroy the whole starship.” Pike went on with his speech about what is expected of them according to Starfleet and Spock didn’t ask about who set the new record, coming to the conclusion it was Number One and Captain Pike who made the example.

            “James let’s go home it’s 1 in the morning we have work starting at 6.”

            “We have to finish this this in two weeks.” James was becoming frustrated with the stack of books and paper. “And we will James, you need sleep I’ll continue to work on it if you want.” They started to put the materials back and walked out the library, “no you need your sleep too, even if you don’t need as much. Come on let’s go, Bones is probably waiting for us.”

            It was dark and the stars were barely noticeable but they enjoyed the cold air that was now breezing past them. “Nothing like Iowa right, Stars are barely noticeable because of the light pollution. Iowa always had starts and the breeze smelled like earth and heat. Here it smells stale and smoke, and it’s getting cold.” James took her hand, “it’s going to be Thanksgiving next week, and Emily said we could come over as long as we cook.”

 

Many were excited by the long holiday that would give them a break from classes and tests. Bones was less than excited, “so you two are saying that both of you are going to cook at Emily’s and you’re inviting me.”

            “Come on Bones we can cook the best southern food, pecan pie, mashed potatoes, and honey roasted ham.” Bones slapped Bones on the head, “you idiot you're allergic to pecans. There are so many foods you're allergic to it’s not funny.”

            “That’s why I am going to be cooking.” Bones knew that Elle knew all of Jim’s allergies, “I’ll bring hypos just in case.” James and Elizabeth were happy that Bones was coming along, as well as Kevin and Gaila.

“Do you want to come with me to my parents’ house Gaila?” Uhura knew that Gaila wasn’t going to spend Thanksgiving with anyone so she was going to try to get Gaila to come with her. “Sorry Uhura I already promised Elizabeth and James I would spend Thanksgiving with them.”

“What! Why would you want to spend it with them?” Gaila just smiled, ‘’they are like family.” Uhura was stunned by what Gaila just said and remembered the incident where Elizabeth suggested the strawberry tart. “Don’t let them take advantage of you.”

            “It’s more like the other way around.”

            Thanksgiving Day was nice and cool and Emily’s place was filled with mouth-watering smells. “Well I’ll be James this actually quite nice. And you haven’t had an allergic reaction.” James smirked at Bones knowing that this day would end without an incident. “I made the food after all plus James isn’t supposed touch anything that would give him a rash.” Emily was picking up the plates and other dishware, Kevin was helping her. Gaila was watching the interaction with much joy, “I have a treat from my home world would all you like to try it.”

Before they can stop James from reaching for it, he had a piece and plopped it into his mouth. “Jesus Christ! James you don’t know if you’re allergic to whatever that is.”

“Relax Bones! Look I’m still breathing I will be fine.” As soon as he said that James’ face turned red, his lips were starting to puff up. “Good God Jim! I knew this was going to happen. I fucking knew it!” Bones grabbed a hypo from his bag where he had 10 more hypos just in case, Elizabeth was sighing in the background. “Damn it, Bones! That hurts!”

“Be glad you’re still breathing Jim. You should know better than eat random food Jim! You are practically allergic to everything.” Elizabeth led James to the couch, “take a nap James I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.” She kissed him on the forehead. ‘Elizabeth…I am thankful to have you at my side.’

 

‘As am I, my shining star. ’


	8. Starfleet Academy: Christmas - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope you like this update! And I need some input guys, do you think Chekov should end up with Elizabeth? Depending on thee feedback I get and how I feel, I will see who Elizabeth ends up with. Anyways I do NOT own Star Trek.  
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Did you know that we have a survival test in the fields this week on Saturday?”

“Yeah we need to survive the training ground in the cold as our finals. The week before Christmas and it’s supposed to snow.” James smiled Elizabeth’s calm demeanor and his own because they had stayed in Canada for a while in order for the epic skiing. They had also climbed several mountains, he remembered he had slipped and fell enough to break his leg, several of his ribs, and his left arm. Thankfully Elizabeth was abnormally strong; she carried him to the base and sang for him until he healed. Ellie didn’t sleep for three days straight trying to keep them warm and alive.

~~~

            “I’m so sorry I got you into this.” He was shivering and the wind was picking outside, howling at their tent trying to get inside. “It’s fine James, although, we are going to have to keep this from T’Shael since she would not be pleased with the conditions we have seemed to get ourselves into.” James tried to chuckle but it turned into a cough making Elizabeth hold him more tightly. “I really don’t feel like being lectured by a Vulcan after this.” Elizabeth just smiled and understood, “the night is coming the fire won’t last for long James. Drink some water before you dehydrate on me.”

            The water was cold and a drop had slid down his face making him shiver as the temperature assaulted his slimmer of wet flesh. Elizabeth’s cool hand dried the streak of water and covered him with more of the blanket. “Don’t worry James we’ll be just fine.” James always believed Ellie, she was the only one in the world who had never lied to him. He had often joked telling her she was part Vulcan, but unlike the kids when they were younger he meant it as a compliment. So James could do nothing but to believe Ellie and slowly let the world around him turn dark. As soon as James fell asleep Elizabeth was starting to slowly set James on the ground carefully as to not wake him. She had to do something because even with her abnormal abilities to need less food and water than James, they were going to die. She could only hope that the blizzard that trapped them in would die and that the locals they met realized their disappearance. She covered with James with all the blankets, right now her skin was slightly cold but she knew her body was fighting hypothermia with the meek amount of layers she was covered with. Elizabeth knew she was nowhere near frostbite, she knew she had unnatural abilities and adapting to severe temperatures was one of them.

            She began to sing to James as he slept and she would keep it up till the sun rose and the blizzard stopped. Yet her melodic voice was drowned out by the howling of the wind and the rest was absorbed by the greedy snow surrounding them. James woke up noticing that the pain in his thoracic cavity no longer was there, he saw Elizabeth with closed eyes but her singing was angelic. “You didn’t sleep.”

            “Not when I’m looking at something so distracting.” James laughed and immediately stopped but he realized the pain of the broken ribs were gone. “The blizzard hasn’t stopped,” the snow had now covered much of the light from the tent. “No it hasn’t, we will be here for another day or so.” Elizabeth quickly offered him water which he took, and now it didn’t hurt to swallow and the metallic taste of his blood was not present. Elizabeth took beef jerky out her bag; she grabbed two strips, one for James and the other for her. They both savored it and were happy to have anything to eat and Elizabeth always carried food enough for a week in case something like this happened. Elizabeth grabbed two more and James knew that she had exhausted herself healing him. She handed him one but he refused to take it after all she needed it more than himself. “We just need to wait this off, and then we’ll be fine. I’m sorry.”

            James seemed confused on why Ellie was apologizing, “for what?”

“For not being able to heal your leg or arm, I am unable to.”

James’ bright laughter surprised her, “Ellie you already healed several broken ribs at least I am now not in pain when I breathe.”

“Or laugh.” Elizabeth smiled at him because they had already promised they would avoid the verbal fights Frank and Winona often had that would shake the very foundation of the old farm house. Elizabeth slowly ate the beef jerky and lied besides James and looked at the mustard yellow of the tent. “I’m exhausted, but you’ll be fine I cured all the possible imminent threats to your life. The storm should break tonight.” James put his arm on top of Ellie’s face, “you’re going to princess carry me?” Ellie took his hand and held it by her side, “although it should be the other way around James, but when I can I will.”

“Great I’ve always wanted to be a princess.” Elizabeth and James laughed, soon James watched Ellie fall asleep and he shared the blankets with her.

“I fell asleep.” Elizabeth noticed James resting against her. “You did and good thing too, you can get us off this mountain tomorrow.”

“There is a possibility that there may be avalanches with the new layers of snow. So you may not want to cause quite a commotion.” James chuckled, “I’m not that loud Ellie.”

When the sun came up they exited the tent that was almost covered with the snow, they were having a hard time moving around. “Give me the vodka in my bag.”

“I knew you were holding out on me!” Elizabeth rolled her eyes but James was still smiling smugly. She took out her lighter and a mouthful of vodka, she made a mist with spitting out the vodka. The lighter ignited the vodka and soon melting the snow around the tent. “Wow I forgot you could do that! Let me try too.”

“You might drink it rather than use it to melt the snow.” James was taken aback, “O come on Ellie! I’m not an alcoholic!” She sighed and handed the bottle and lighter to James who smile just widened even more. James did it on his second try which Ellie couldn’t help but clap in delight. “It’s clear now; we can put the tent away. So now hand over the Vodka.” James took a sip and Elizabeth just shook her head putting the Vodka back in her bag. James sat down on the moist ground while Elizabeth packed their tent.

“Piggyback time James,” James wobbled on one leg and hoisted himself to her back and secured himself with his one good arm. She secured herself and James to her and they painstakingly started making their way down the mountain. The extra weight was noticeable because some of the rocks wouldn’t hold her; they would crumble under the weight. Every time her heart would stop and she would hold her breath and hope that she was holding on tight enough not to fall. She feared for herself but mostly for her James, but thankfully she had abnormal strength. She concluded from her battle with the Le-Matyas that she had the strength around a Vulcan perhaps more. She would never ask Adenkar or T’Shael to fight her because they would find it “illogical.” She had seen Adenkar practice _Suus Mahna_ which was something she loved to observe. She learned when she was accidentally touched by Adenkar when she bumped into him, although, she never had the courage to ask him to a match.

“I think you should concentrate on the descent down Ellie.”

“Of course, sorry for my recklessness,” James just sighed at her comment.

 After hours they were both exhausted and they were almost at the bottom. Then Elizabeth slipped, she tried to grasp anything but she couldn’t. She scraped but now their momentum was too fast and anything she would latch onto would break. She was starting to fall and she would not use James as a pillow to break her fall, so she braced herself.

            “Elizabeth! Ellie! O God, please Ellie respond!”

            Everything hurt; everything was covering her in a numbness of pain almost if someone had hit her whole body with a baseball bat. She heard James yelling and he sounded so far away, but he must be safe if he is yelling at her. She doesn’t want to open her eyes, and she is so tired it seems like such a nice idea to fall asleep. James is still yelling, he’s yelling for help. Is he in trouble? Is she dying?

She remembers that it will turn dark in a couple of hours, and that James is practically helpless. Ellie opens her eyes to see her twin with an expression she knows she is causing. “James…” He shushes her and tells her to save her energy, she tastes blood. Elizabeth can’t tell whether she bit her tongue or she has internal damage. Everything is fuzzy even James start to blur with the background, he sounds so far away. “Am I dying James?” His eyes are so blue and they express so much of his pain, Elizabeth wishes that they were smiling right now. He shakes his head, “no you’re just fine Ellie, and we’ll be just fine.”

            James caresses his sister’s face and smells the blood in her breath. “I’ll take care of us so don’t worry.” His arm hurts but they need to get to the village before night falls if not then they’ll be in trouble. He took the tent out of the bag and the rope out of her bag, he made a makeshift sled. He would put her on and walk from here on out. He felt the weight constantly make his bones crunch against each other, the pain was slowly building. Elizabeth was slowly going in and out of consciousness she would constantly ask where they were. They only now had one hour until the sun set and nowhere near the village. James soon started to lose hope that this would end up as well as their other mountain climbing adventures. He saw a little cottage and he screamed for help, “ELLIE! Wake up! There is a cottage someone might be in there.” There were no light but that didn’t mean no one would be there or come back. “Is anyone there? We’re injured; we need shelter before night falls.”

            James jiggled the handle and it opened, his heart dropped, there was nothing. It was a completely barren and abandoned little cottage in the middle of the Canadian mountains. “Shit.” Yet he knew that this cottage being here would be better to shield them from the elements. It was quickly turning dark and now the wind was seeping through the cracks making them shiver uncontrollably. James covered them with the blanket but the cold was piercing his arm and leg causing him to groan. Elizabeth was breathing but she no longer made any noise; James noticed that her temperature had increased. “Ellie. Hang on, we’ll be fine.” She didn’t respond and it worries James because she always responded.

There were growls, simply inhuman; he knew that they were wolves surrounding them. The smell of blood had attracted them; they would have been an easy meal. Yet the sound of the snow crunching under their paws seemed to create restlessness in Jim. There low growl and rumbling noises that could be felt as vibrations in the air. He searched in Ellie’s backpack only to find a combat knife and the vodka, in another pocket was the lighter. It was a lighter he had given to her on her fifteenth birthday, engraved with the moon and her name. She loved it and only used it when it was absolutely necessary, now it gives little comfort and warmth even if the need for it is urgent. Exhaustion was finally catching up to him without Ellie being there to sing to him, he couldn’t leave them vulnerable with the wolves surrounding them. Slowly the time seeped by and he constantly checked Ellie and felt the wolves watching the cottage.

The door burst open surprising James awake and he quickly tightened his grip on the combat knife. Pushing himself between Ellie and the intruder, his eyes were adjusting to the assault of light.  It was one of the locals that they had met at the small village and relief finally embraced him. “We found them! They seem injured we need to quickly get them to clinic!”

            James laid back and finally let the darkness take him; he could finally escape the pain and exhaustion. Yet he could only hope that Ellie would be alright so he held her hand before he went out. They had woken up in the small Canadian clinic in the middle of the small village. James quickly yelled for the condition of his twin and thrashed around till they told him she was fine. That for a fall she suffered it had been a miracle that she wasn’t fatally injured. James had a scar and ghost pains while Ellie had recovered quicker than normal and was on a diet of soft foods.

 

“The locals were very friendly; luckily they liked us enough that they remembered that we hadn’t come back down from the mountain.” James smiled remembering the pampering they received from the locals who somehow thought them getting hurt was their fault. “They are Canadians James, extremely polite.” James laughed because by the end of their stay several of the eligible bachelors were showering Ellie with attention. Ellie was horrified to be constantly in the spotlight and offered her a dinner accompanied by a nice evening. That day Ellie politely declined every offer and took James by the arm, “we’ll be taking our chances with the elements.”

       ~~~~~

“Well they will be giving us the minimum supplies needed; they are going to randomly choose an environment for the simulation. An earth environment will be used for this course’s evaluation test.”

“How did you find this out Ellie?”

She looked at her PADD and smiled, “you of all people should know how I got this information.”

            “I can’t believe my cute little innocent sister hacked into the evaluation test!” Ellie frowned slightly at the ‘little’ part, “I learned from the best. Plus I had to make sure that you wouldn’t die in the terrain.”

~

            “This simulation will be in the deciduous forest. You will only have that bag that you carry. You will make it to the checkpoint in 5 days; if you do not…you fail. You will wear this bracelet so that we can have a constant monitor on your readings and know where you are. I suggest you do not get them damaged. You can stick with a group or you can do it solo if you think you’ve got what it takes. Each has its benefits and setbacks. We will grade you by your efficiency, cunningness, and resources you use or come up with. Good luck Cadets.”

            “I’ll race you Ellie.” James smirked knowing his sister was sure to accept. “You’re on.” Out of the corner of their eyes they saw the instructors shake their head, “that attitude will get you killed.” They both smirked at the comment and knew that they had survived worse. The cold was just another obstacle and had made many of the cadets think about their strategy. There were two groups of six, one group of five, a group of 3, and a group of two. James and Elizabeth were doing it individually and racing each other as soon as they got their bag they set off. Just before they set off they heard Cupcake, “fucking idiots. Hope they die.”

            Elizabeth was running, after all she loved the way the cold air burned her lungs and numbed her nose. It made her feel alive it was the total opposite whether from that dreadful planet. The pine trees surrounded her but she wasn’t afraid of the forest, the beasts in the woods did not see her as a threat. She would not use that to her advantage since she was betting on who could cover the distance faster. She forgot about the time and just ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she didn’t think about anything but steadying her breathing and the terrain in front of her.

            It had been a long time since James was in the wilderness and alone, Starfleet Academy had made him too busy to enjoy the outside and Ellie was always by his side. He felt empty without her but at the same time the exhilaration of playing one of their games like when they were younger. James would dominate most of the childhood games but he had his suspicions that Ellie let him win sometimes to see him smile. Yet now he couldn’t help but grin at the smell of cold fresh air and the unique smell of pine trees. He quickly crossed fallen trees and rocks familiarizing with the environment but quickly going along so that he could beat Ellie.


	9. Starfleet Academy: Christmas - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter and here it is! I am going to do some editing, so small things will change. I still have no Beta so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you guys like this chapter it is one of my favorites. Leave comments or kudos, either is appreciated! And I DO NOT own Star Trek.

The cold seemed to grow in intensity in just the few hours into the simulation, many of the cadets wanted to build a fire to warm up. They knew better though many of them were walking forward together, huddled as if they would capture each other’s body heat. Each of them grew cold and bitter about having to do this the week before Christmas. “This is impossible, we barely have covered 5 miles and there is still about 96 miles to go.” Cupcake overheard their complaining, “I am not losing to Kirk! Come on Andrew.”

            Everything was cold and soon Ellie wandered up a pine tree, she wanted to look out over all the terrain. She loved the amount of greenery there was along with dead plants that decorated the ground with colors of gold and red. Her breath was visible and she knew that the temperature had dropped a couple degrees more. She wanted to rest since now the sun was setting and even though she was cold, she did not have the advantage of numbers in case wildlife came around. She tried to get herself as comfortable on the limb of a giant pine tree but as soon as she did she saw snow starting to fall. She climbed off knowing that she now had to keep walking and rest later. She could only hope that James would keep moving as well before the snow made it harder for them to travel.

            James was cold but still running on with the excitement of running against Ellie; he couldn’t help but be childish. He remembered Bones’ disapproval with the whole test but inability to do anything because of the importance of this test on James’ final grade. Elizabeth had promised Bones that if anything happened she would know about it.

            “How would you know if something happened to him?” Bones’ face was grim and hated the fact that they were doing such a thing. “I will know. I always do.”

            “What do you guys have a creepy twin connection or what?”

“More or less,” Bones didn’t feel like arguing with Ellie because at times she was more stubborn than Jim himself.

Bones and Ellie often didn’t conflict; after all, she had doctorates in medicine and would discuss new medical discoveries with Bones. They often agreed on most of James medical treatments which agitated him to no end. Yet even Ellie was not immune to Bones’ hypos which were a rare occurrence. The snow started falling and now it was a race on how far they could travel before they were trapped.

           

            Elizabeth could feel the heat throughout her body intensify soon making her coat feel unbearable. She knew that she could develop hypothermia sooner or later if she ran without her coat which was suffocating her every move. Her environment is nothing but a blur of white and green. She counted her steps as she ran to keep herself entertained and on task. She kept her eyes on the ground to not get herself dizzy from the constant change in scenery. Breathing the cold fresh air was becoming harder as it stung her lungs and nose more. The snow would fall and melt on her face adding to the sweat and making her cold, yet all she did was run. She was always a good runner, one of the best along with James that’s what saved them when they were younger. They could both block out the pain and just run until their legs gave out. Elizabeth hadn’t run in a while and now no one would stop her but the snow.

            The moon now gently scattered light on the forest and it was harder for many of the cadets to see where they were going. The howling and noises made many of them jumpy and scared. “We need to build a fire! Set up camp!”

            “We’re cold and freezing if we don’t stop now, we’ll die! The snow is now blocked us in.” Hesitantly the cadets began to agree they had only covered 16 miles, most jogged but stayed close together. So far none of them had gotten injured and they were planning to keep it that way. Cupcake and Andrew were still walking through the snow, struggling with every step. “Giotto let’s take a break, I’m tired.” Cupcake threw him a sneer, “if you want to win we have to keep moving.”

            “I don’t want to freeze to death to be a snack to the wolves.” Cupcake laughed at him. “If you don’t want to continue then stay here, but if you do keep up.” Giotto was tired of everyone whining, he was going to show James and Elizabeth that he was superior to them.

            James stopped the snow was making him trudge and the pace was unbearable. There was a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Ellie’s, _make snow shoes._ And he saw a birch tree nearby and looked for the flexible and strong branches to make them with. He bent the branch all the way around and tied it with the string he had in his backpack. They had picked their supplies and Ellie had told him that the string would help him make snowshoes; she gave him the memory of how to make them. He finished the cross bracing on one quickly and started with the other. Reinforcing both with another smaller branch and put thicker branches where his feet would go, he threaded them on and tied his boots in. He traveled much faster now but slower in the dark and with the snowshoes on. If it hadn’t been for Ellie he would still be battling the snow and failing. Even though he was tired and now it was a few hours into the night he had covered around 35 miles which was impressive. Even though he was pretty sure that Ellie was either 3 miles ahead or behind him so he wouldn’t stop.

 

            Elizabeth was surprised when the trees thinned out and came across very deep and large canyons. It wasn’t a clear drop to the bottom since it had terraces that were steep. The rocks were brittle, friable, that as soon as she put her weight on them they would crumble and fall. It reminded her to much of Canada which made her shiver and look for a better way to get through this. She looked at the trees near the canyon and saw that there were strong trees that had the water evaporated from them in fires making them stone hard. It was hard to cut it with her knife, but Elizabeth only cut half and then let her weight break the rest away. Now she was traveling faster using it to run down the cliff avoiding the loose boulders, she enjoyed sticking to her landings and gracefully landing on her feet. She got to the bottom soon with caution of the slippery rocks. There she saw the giant river and the bank across from her, her heart dropped the bank was impassable at this point so she needed to go into the river. She was cold but going into the river was the only way unless she wanted to go around but that would take another day. Luckily she had grabbed the waterproof bag and now she could fit her things in there. She hoped it wasn’t too heavy and could use it as a flotation device.

            James saw the canyon and the deep terraces and didn’t know how he would get down; he knew the rocks would be brittle from the ice. To go around the terrace was nearly a two day walk and that would be adding another 45 miles to the already 101 they had to travel. He saw that one of the trees had been cut and knew that Ellie had used it and was now ahead of him. He got one that allowed him to stick most landing but he usually landed on his side or fell over onto the rocks. He kept on walking carefully over the slippery rocks until he got to the river. He saw the bank on the other side and knew that climbing was not an option and he quickly took out his waterproof bag.

            It took a while for the other cadets to catch up, the sun was already setting and they had just gotten to the canyons. Many of them started to descend and didn’t take into the account that the ice would make the terraces dangerous. One of them fell when the rock crumbled beneath their hands many of them were helpless to their friend falling and landing unconscious on the bottom of the canyon. “O God! Is Diana okay?”

            “She’s was the fastest climber in class, how could this happen!” Many of them were now more carefully and slowly making their way down to Diana. She was alive but they knew she wasn’t fine, so they camped so they could closely monitor Diana.

            “Do you think they’ll come for her?” “The chance is very likely since she is injured in several areas of her body.” Most of them were nervous and cold, each tired and edgy with what they witnessed. The howls that pierced the air did not help in comforting them. “They smell blood, what if they come?”

            “Everything is wet and the fire won’t start what we defend ourselves with? I am not going to be dog food!” All of them began to argue of whether to keep on going or stay with Diana.

            Elizabeth carried on with her makeshift snowshoes quicker than someone usually could, but she was becoming very tired from coming out of the canyons. She had now covered 62 miles and was cold to her bones that they ached. So she decided to take a rest for the first time on the start of the second day. She made a small fire and put snow in a pot to melt it over the fire and added some pine tree leaves. It would be like tea and warm her up a bit. It took a while since the snow itself contained very little water. She had used the snow to dry herself after exiting the water and made sure she had put on her dry outer clothes while drying the wet ones. Her body was much more tolerant to the cold weather and she could only hope that James would get a fire going quickly. After her clothes were finally dry she dressed herself and began to move forward.

            James was miserable when he came out of the water and was sure he was no longer dehydrated. The rapids had kept pushing him under water and making him take mouthfuls of water. He rolled in snow and got the water off and then quickly worked toward building a fire. It was difficult since he was shivering uncontrollably and hypothermia was starting to set in. He finally got it to work but the warmth was an assault on his frozen numb hands, there was sharp pain where the heat made contact with his skin. He hung his clothes and made sure that he would be ready to go in about three to four hours. He took the small amount of food they were given and ate a portion of it. It was bland and unpleasant but it would keep him going until he could reach the checkpoint. For now he just wanted to stay as warm and possible and away from anymore freezing rivers.

            Elizabeth no longer had any problem with the terrain, the most difficult part had been the canyon and it was now completed. The terrain would now be how it was at the beginning and she was gaining ground fast. She wanted to get this over with as much as she loved the outdoors; she liked it at her terms not by the examiners. Elizabeth knew that they waited on the fourth day to see if anyone would make it early but never on the second or third. Many of them knew it was impossible to cross such terrain in these conditions but she and James were experienced. There was a small cottage that they could make contact if they were there early, because they mainly came on the fourth or final day to see who had succeeded. This would surprise them especially when they believed wholeheartedly that James and Elizabeth were not going to make it because of their cockiness. She now had only 10 miles to go and beat James to the finish line.

            When James finally had gotten to the small cottage and found Elizabeth sitting on the steps to the cabin. Coming down the trail was the vehicle of the instructor, in there was Pike, Number One, and two other instructors. “Just in time James, let’s see if they accuse us of cheating.” She scooted over just do he could sit by her and rest. He rested his head on her shoulder as the vehicle got closer and closer, “you haven’t slept at all have you?”

            “I have not. Yet neither have you.” Soon Pike, Number One, Thelev, and their survival instructor now stood in front of them. “I won the bet.” Pike looked confused while Number One just raised her brow slightly, Thelev was smiling, and the survival instructor looked grim. “How could you two possibly get here so fast it has only been 2 days since you started? Many of your classmates are still getting to or struggling with the canyons and terraces.” 

            “We ran.” James chuckled with his eyes closed at the unintentional humor of his sister. “Do not be a smartass Cadet Adams.” He felt her head tilt slightly, “I was merely stating what we did, I am sorry if you perceived my answer as dry humor. I should have stated that we ran until the snow made it impossible to run anymore.”

            Elizabeth reminded Pike of an exceptional graduate of Starfleet Academy, Spock; at times he would not understand how human humor worked. Number One and Thelev were both smirking and the instructor greatly infuriated with them. “Let me see your materials and state of health. After doing so you two may go into the cottage and rest. We will give you your score, your final grade, and then you can go back to the academy.” James and Elizabeth set their bags and handed over their bracelets and went to have some hot cocoa and rest.

“This is impossible they haven’t slept a wink in the last two days and they crossed about 109 miles. They both have handmade snowshoes and nothing else besides the waterproof pack and that was used. How did they get past the terraces?” The survival instructor was baffled and somewhat in envy on how efficient these two were.

            Number One spoke out surprising them all, “Look, they have long wooden poles made from adolescent trees. They used these in order to get down.” Pike and Thelev wondered just how much these two twins could survive. “How in the world would they use a pole to get down a canyon?”

            “They use it to swing them and then control where they land, covering more land than it is possible to climb down cautiously.” Number One voiced the only possible conclusion to how they used it and she noticed the glint in Pike’s eyes. That glint that she had also seen in Cadet Adams and Cadet Kirk with the zero-gravity simulation. “They’re exceptional.” Number One knew she heard Pike mutter it under his breath; however, she couldn’t find it in herself to disagree. Thelev, she knew has a soft spot for them since they were his most talented students in hand-to-hand combat.

            “You two were very impressive; you both got an exemplary final grade of 100.” James smiled and Elizabeth just nodded, “so now we get to go back home and rest.” All of them just smiled at the two cadets who were now nodding off in each other’s presence.

            Once they got to the apartment they went to the nearest bedroom and fell on top the bed and were fast asleep. Bones found them asleep curled against each other like kittens on his bed and he was surprised they were back so early. “You two better not have gotten in trouble,” he quietly sneaked out of the room so that they could get sleep he knew they would never catch up on. When they awoke they both stumbled out of the room into the living room. “I see you two are finally awake. You two idiots better not have ruined your grades.” He saw the look of guilt on their face and groaned, “what the hell did you two do now?!”

“Sit down Bones and we’ll tell you.” Bones felt his blood drain from his head. “O God. It’s bad enough that I have to sit.” Bones was feeling dizzy after all he had come to care for these two as he cared for Joanna. Then James busted out into laughter and Elle was just smiling, “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO. I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!” James couldn’t stop laughing and Elizabeth was quickly feeling guilty about going along with James’ antics. “I’m going to hypo you two into oblivion!”

            To make it up to Bones they made Bones’ favorite food and all of them shared from the same plate much to Bones’ dismay. Bones was really happy for them to be honest after all both of them excelled in their final and he was happy he didn’t have to worry about them being in the woods.

 

            The fourth day had come and James and Elizabeth were working in the café in order to help Emily. They saw Pike come in with their survival professor, “what can I get for you two gentlemen.” Emily knew that they weren’t here for the food or coffee. “We need to speak with Cadet Adams and Kirk could we please borrow them for a while.” Emily fidgeted what she heard from Bones is that the twins often got into trouble. “I’m sorry for prying but can I please know why you are looking for them?” Elizabeth and James heard their names so they quickly came from the kitchen.

            “Elizabeth and James it seemed that you to be particularly at ease with traveling through the terrain. There were two cadets that we cannot track, we believe they damaged their bracelets and we are putting teams together.” They both were taking of their aprons, “who are we looking for?”

“Cadet Giotto and Cadet Andrew,” Elizabeth wanted to just say they weren’t interested but the incident in Canada haunted her mind. “One condition Elizabeth and I are an individual team,” Pike sighed. “I was going to pair you two with another team full of staff. Yet I’ll make the exception for you two but don’t get lost I don’t want to be looking for two other cadets.”

            “They dropped us off where they saw the last received the signal. Want to see something cool James?” Jim was unsure what his sister would have to show him when they were supposed to find the jerk and his minion. Elizabeth made a loud and long whistle that many of the other teams stopped to hear but it was only done once. Soon James heard growling which surprised him and saw a group of wolves surrounding them. “Holy shit Ellie.”

“They are so cute! I mean once you’re adopted into their pack it’s fine.” James just stayed beside Ellie and was uneasy with so many surrounding them. Ellie held one of them looking into their eyes; she seemed in a trance that the wolf reciprocated. She snapped out of it and looked directly at James, “I know where they are. They tried to go around the canyons but failed.”

            Pike was in a group with Number One and Spock, they worked well together and Spock would soon be his first officer once Number One became a captain. The whistle had startled them in how loud and clear it was, “there are several Canis Lupus in the area, I hope that everyone had adequate defenses against them and traveling in a group of four or more.” Pike quickly remembered James and Elizabeth, “damn.” Number One looked at him instantly knowing something was wrong. “Number One, please get the PADD and monitor team five.”

            Spock’s eyebrow rose toward Pike, “why do you worry over team five, Captain Pike?” Pike sighed, “I allowed for a two cadets to make a team of two.” Spock momentarily thought of Pike’s decision and saw no logic in it. ”Chis, Their heart rates are accelerated it appears they are running.”

            “What direction?” Number One looked up at him with a grim face, “toward the canyons.”

James and Elizabeth finally reached the location where they found a wounded Giotto (Cupcake) and a dehydrated hallucinating Andrew. Cupcake saw that Kirk and Adams were there and groaned but was relieved to see them. “You fuckers took long enough.” James smiled, although, he hated Cupcake at first he couldn’t help but be smug about saving him. “Don’t worry Cupcake; we just informed rescue services they should be here soon.”

            Cupcake was pretty sure he imagined it but Adams kissed the wolves and bid them good-bye as they slipped back into the woods. Andrew could barely move, he knew because of the dehydration he was imagining thing but he was sure he saw wings on Kirk. Elizabeth told them to save their energy and close their eyes while she began to sing.

            Pike arrived at the hospital to find out that Cadet Giotto would be recovering fully and Cadet Andrew would be out in another day.

            “How the hell did you two find them so fast?”

James just smiled and Elizabeth spoke, “an early Christmas miracle.” 

 

            Pike sometimes couldn’t really believe sometimes the things that came out of their mouths; and of course James was laughing his ass off and saying that his sister had the best humor around.


	10. Starfleet Academy: Christmas - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Ok so I found out that there are three semesters in the Starfleet Academy, does anyone know how long each semester is? I will just be guessing that it keeps going, like no summer vacation. Anyways after this I will be editing and then hopefully that gets me over my writer's block. Thank you! I DO NOT OWN Star Trek! Kudos or Comments are appreciated!

Christmas break had finally started and James and Elizabeth couldn’t be happier, out of all the holidays they had two favorites. Halloween and Christmas because during Halloween they would get a copious amount of candy and hide it away so Frank wouldn’t take it away from them. While Christmas allowed them to leave Frank and go elsewhere where it wouldn’t be suspicious if they hanged out by themselves. They were going to talk to T’Shael and her progress with the munchkin growing inside of her. She was now 4 months pregnant and now only had three months until they could probably meet their nephew. T’Shael had informed them that she was mainly staying inside her home until she gave birth because the hormones affected males. She also mentioned with amusement of how Adenkar would become possessive even if it was her grandfather that was talking to her.

            “Avarak is weary of Adenkar since many male Vulcans with pregnant wives seem to be possessive.” James couldn’t help to smile at the fact that Adenkar would think Avarak as a threat to their child.

            “I am perfectly capable of knowing that Avarak is not a threat to my offspring.” He looked stoic but they could see the slightly greener tips of his ears. “Good morning Adenkar.”

            “You are currently on holiday vacation on Earth; I believe it is Christmas what humans celebrate.” Elizabeth nodded and James smiled, confirming it in his own way.

            “Although Vulcans do not celebrate Terran holidays we have felt it was logical to send you gifts to commemorate your academic success in the Starfleet Academy.” They both were surprised with the news and it Adenkar and T’Shael had the intended results they were going for. “What is it?”

“I believe it would not be a present if you knew what it was.” James gasped loudly and acted hurt while Elizabeth smiled at the dramatic nature of her brother. “We’re looking forward to the present.”

            “Well I must leave now. Live long and prosper.” Both James and Elizabeth responded with the ta’al, “Peace and long life.” With that Adenkar left and T’Shael was content with how her family was now. Even if her two humans were quite troublesome and stubborn, Adenkar had grown fond of them as well. He found them worthy of a familial bond with himself and often asked them on their progress in school. “They are like children.” T’Shael couldn’t help but agree, “Then we will have no difficulty raising our child.” Adenkar agreed if they could help Elizabeth and James make the right decision then they could certainly raise their Vulcan child.

            Adenkar and T’Shael were often questioned why they had familial bonds with humans. They never said much on the topic only “because it is logical.”

 

            Emily was having trouble at the Paperback café since it was the holiday and the snow outside seemed to make everyone want a cup of hot coffee or cocoa. She did not want to call James and Elizabeth in but she had no other choice. She was being overrun and there were orders that only the twins knew how to make. Elizabeth and James quickly responded by being there in five minutes and out of breathe from running. “Got here in a record time, Ellie cheated.”

            “James you ran before you even said ‘go’ so I was not the one that cheated.” Emily smiled at how child-like they were at times. Often challenging each other to a duel or contest and it usually ended on a tie, although, Emily had the suspicion that Elizabeth at times wasn’t trying. ”Not to rush you two but we have a bunch of orders.” Both of the twins nodded while James yelled, “you got it!”

Soon the café was filled with smells of cookies, cakes, and tarts. Emily often wondered where they learned to cook so well, she had asked them but they only answered that they had jobs in France at five star restaurants. Emily couldn’t help believe that sometimes their ramblings were true with the quality of food they made. She liked at times before she opened the café doors to watch them cook. The way the twins mixed the flour so quickly with other ingredients; how gracefully they moved around the kitchen. The twins seemed so used to making pies, decorating cakes and cupcakes, as well as cookies. It was magic to watch them work and see the masterpieces that came out of the oven. Emily thought herself as an expert of making beverages and latte art but these two always excelled, often making dragons and at times portraits of the customer.

            Emily never regretted hiring them she often felt like they were her own, and at times she did wish they could have been her own. Her mother had met them and had found them absolutely charming; her mother couldn’t wait till Christmas to spoil them. Emily’s family was more than well off and she was to one day inherit the family business. Her mother was always disappointed that she never had any children of her own but as soon as she met James and Elizabeth that didn’t matter anymore. Emily’s mother was influential with owning museums, fashion brands, a magazine company, and a developing weapon facility which often reeled in money that was donated to the Starfleet Federation.

            Emily loved her mother but the woman was always hard to love with her aggressive attitude and her difficulty with showing affection. She knew that she had disappointed her mother in not taking over the business, but Emily knew that she was not a fashionista. Emily would rather be near the fireplace with a book and a cup of hot cocoa. Her mother met James and Elizabeth and instantly took a liking to both of them. James and Elizabeth caused her to become closer to her mom and spend more time than ever with her. Slowly her mother became proud of her and knew that her daughter just needed time before she was thrown into the elite world.

            “I come bearing gifts!”

James and Elizabeth exited the kitchen to see Kim who was Emily’s mom. Emily’s mom was half Asian and half Caucasian; she was stunning even for her age. She was slender and tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed so beautiful that many could not believe she never had a scalpel or needle touch her skin. Kim had her assistant bearing bags and was stylish as always. Emily quickly went to help the poor assistant who was struggling with the heavy bags.

            “I brought my little bookworms something special for Christmas.” Emily’s face grew red when some of the customers giggled. James and Elizabeth just smiled because her attitude reminded them of a drunken giddy Bones, which was quite a story.

            “Emily, get me a coffee with a dash of slim milk; as well as a piece of crumb cake.” Kim always loved the twins cooking, she would savor it and often say things like “if you two weren’t 37 years younger than me I would marry both of you.” Emily would often turn deep crimson at the comments her mother made and offer them apologies. Kim motioned them to look at the bags, “go on I got them just for my sweethearts.”

            Emily had several romance novels signed by the authors; James had books pertaining to classics and theories on future starship designs. Elizabeth books were similar to James nature but what he did not have she did and vice versa. They knew the importance of this; books were mainly downloaded on PADDs instead of printed on paper. To have these especially printed and signed by the author was extraordinary and unique. One book was addressed to the both of them, ‘Grimm Fairy Tales.’

            On the inside of the nook was writing by Kim and Emily.

_To James and Elizabeth who are now like family. We love you and will always welcome you with open arms._

            It made them both smile that Kim acted like if she had written nothing down and Emily smiled them like their aunt used to when they got home from Sato’s teachings.

 

            Bones was doing several shifts even if he was on Christmas break so he could have Christmas day off. He looked forward to Christmas day because his wife would allow him to talk to Joanna and he had presents for Jim and Elle. Yet he was exhausted and hadn’t eaten since breakfast, “Dr. McCoy, please take a break.” Bones was in the cafeteria when he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Elle. “Hey, where is James? Is that for me?” Ellie handed him the paper bag, “James and I prepared it, and he’s helping Emily with the shop.” Elle sat down with Bones and he opened the bag finding spaghetti, bread, and lemonade. “I don’t see why I cook in the morning if you two are experts at cooking, this is delicious.”

            “I am glad that you are enjoying it. You’re short on staff.”

Bones was surprised with her statement, “people called in sick, which is bullshit. So we are down 3 personnel and I might not have Christmas day off.” Elizabeth was thinking while Bones ate with gusto. “Bones, I could help.” Bones didn’t believe he heard her right, “what did you say?”

            “I could help.” Bones laughed which attracted the attention of many.

            “I am highly qualified.” Bones nodded, “I know you are, but how long has it been since you have been in a hospital.”

“Two years.” Elizabeth said which Bones gave her the look that proved his point.

            “Bones you either let me help or introduce me to your superiors so I can help. Or I will embarrass you by finding your superiors and making sure that you did not think my qualifications were good enough.”

            “Now listen here Elle…you know what fine.”

            After he finished he introduced her to his superior to see him light up about her qualifications and welcome her into volunteering for the day. “You know he’s going to use you to his advantage.” Elizabeth just nodded her head, “I came to that conclusion but this way you will have Christmas day off.” Bones couldn’t help but feel warmth for the twins.

            When they came home James was asleep on the couch. Bones and Elizabeth had several close calls today and without Elle, Bones was sure that he would have failed to diagnose a life-threatening illness in time. She seemed in her element among the sterilized environment and ill patients, she seemed to effortlessly adapt to her chaotic surroundings. Bones envied her because when he first came to the hospital it was a bit more challenging for him to get accustomed to the turmoil of the hospital environment. She led him to his bed and covered him; Bones always thought that she was at times older than him almost like a mother. Elizabeth would always take care of them both; she would make sure that they would get enough sleep and food. He worried over her because at times she ate close to nothing and slept little. When she did sleep he would check her health with the tricorder and the results would always come back normal.

            As Bones’ eyes closed he heard singing and it was soothing and guided him to sleep.

“Spock do you have any plans for Christmas?” Spock looked up from his students’ papers and saw Cadet Uhura. “Greetings Uhura. You are the second person to ask me about my plans for the 25th.”

“Who was the first to ask you about your plans on Christmas day?” Spock applied his attention to the essays again.

            “Captain Pike informed me that I was welcomed to come to a small party at his home.” Uhura was slightly agitated that Spock was not giving her attention, yet she knew that she should not take it to heart. “Did you accept? I was invited as well.”

            “I have several experiments that I am attending to and will continue to oversee. I cannot attend.” Uhura smiled at his dedication to academics much like her, “you can come and join me Spock, Gaila has other plans and you could use a bit of Christmas cheer.”

            “I am unable to attend Uhura since my mother is human she is expecting me to contact her at 6pm.”

            “O Spock you could have said something. Maybe next time you can come along with me.”

            Pike was quite surprised that James and Elizabeth would not be attending his party; they were excited about talking to someone from another planet and Bones’ child named Joanna. They had been invited to join but him and Number One had already had plans to host the party.

           

            Christmas day was nice because James, Elizabeth, Bones, Gaila, and Emily had spent the day off together. The day was filled with laughter, cooking recipes, and presents.

            Bones was now asleep in his room stuffed full after the big dinner that they shared. Emily was asleep after reading one of the books her mother gave her. Gaila had gone back to her dormitory to spend some time with Uhura who could only talk to her on a screen. James and Elizabeth were wide awake with the presents that had gotten there that were clearly from Avarak, Adenkar, and T’Shael.

            The paper wrapping it was not festive, not that either really expected it to be. Yet it seemed so precisely wrapped that they knew it was done with the utmost care. They were identical in size, one for James and one for Elizabeth. They both rather just leave them be yet they both wanted to know what was inside and T’Shael would inquire on their satisfaction with their gifts.

            Elizabeth went first she carefully and slowly took of the brown crisp paper off so that she wouldn’t tear it. She opened the box and found several seeds for plants found on Vulcan and several texts along with it. Now it was James turn to open it, yet James was less patient and tore the paper away from the box. There were texts and Vulcan tea, James enjoyed the less strong tea while Elizabeth could drink either. They both were elated with the gifts since it reminded them of the time they spent on Vulcan and the time they lived with Avarak and T’Shael in San Francisco.

           

    James and Elizabeth crawled into the same bed and this was one of the happiest Christmases they have had.

James was now asleep and Elizabeth soon followed.


	11. Starfleet Academy: Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone back and corrected the few grammar mistakes I could catch. I also am very sad with the death of Anton (Chekov). The new Star Trek movie is coming out this month so I will be notifying you guys if I am going to be putting the third movie in my fanfiction. I have no idea when I am going to update next and I still have no BETA. Either way I hope you enjoy this! Leave kudos or comments! I do NOT own Star Trek.

Bones seemed to know something was up with the twins, they seemed withdrawn. No one else seemed to notice, that they had less to say and perhaps more serious with their classes. Which Bones wasn’t complaining about but they just seemed lethargic and it certainly was quieter in their apartment, they usually were jumping around like kids on a sugar rush, well at least James, Elizabeth always seemed calmer. “What’s wrong with you two? Did you lose your babysitting option in case Starfleet doesn’t work out?” They both looked at him incredulously like if he had lost his mind, he swore they perfected that look just to piss him off. “Unlike everyone else, I live with you two, and believe it or not. As a doctor and your friend I can tell when something is wrong. So what’s going on?” Elizabeth just lied back down besides James and said nothing. “Nothing is wrong with us Bones, right now we're just bored.” Bones wasn’t fooled for a second but he knew when to take a hint. “Want to order some Chinese today? I don’t feel like cooking so it’s my treat.” “But you never like ordering food, and when we do you usually go on and on about how it’s bad for our arteries and that it’s just a heart attack waiting to happen.”

            “This is what I get for being nice.” They smiled less frequently, especially Elizabeth` she seemed to be more spaced out. She would just stare into space so intensely that Bones was sure that there was something there he wasn’t seeing. After that the screams started, he woke up in a panic and ran to Elizabeth’s room. He would never be able to erase her expression from his head; it was like seeing his daughter suffering and not being able to do anything. She was cowering in a corner her eyes were open and full of fear, fear for her life. She was trembling even though he saw sweat dripping from her forehead; she was muttering something he couldn’t understand. James would have nightmares to but he wouldn’t scream; Bones would hear Jim go to Elizabeth and singing coming from her room. James would comfort Elizabeth and she would try her best to break her fear and sing to James. Bones didn’t ask because this was something that they were going to tell him themselves.

            “You two look like you haven’t slept a wink.” Elizabeth seemed like a robot, she would automatically do things because she was so used to the routine. James was the same but he could actually pretend he was fine. Weeks had passed and finally they started to sleep again, and this time more often in classes or at home. “Please explain to the class how one may need my survival strategies on an alien planet if they happened to be stranded. If you can’t explain then please stop sleeping during my class.” Elizabeth stood up, “always be aware of the thermal conditions of your environment it could be the difference between life and death. With the wrong information you may be ill prepared for the environment surrounding you causing you serious problems such as: hypothermia, hyperthermia, dehydration, and starvation. Native life is always best to imitate but always keep a distance in case they are hostile.” The teacher was surprised, “have you read all my publications, Cadet Adams?” “Yes I like to have prior knowledge on the teaching faculty including degrees and publications.” James then picked up his head, “wildlife may never be truly reliable to figure out what is edible on alien planets. Wildlife may have internal structures or antidotes that protect them from side effects caused by edible plants, fruit, and animals eaten by natives or wildlife.”

“So you as well have read my publications, Cadet Kirk?” James flashed his signature smile and put his head back down believing that was enough of a response. “Well you have a pop quiz today and hope that you have all read this courses books.” Many of them groaned and their professor was smiling widely.

            “How are you two doing?” T’Shael could now be seen with an evident bump where their nephew was growing. “James and I are excelling in our classes if that is what you are implying. We are teaching assistants for the hand-to-hand combat professor. James is treasurer for the Xenolinguistics club.” T’Shael was clearly unhappy with her response, “I was implying your emotional states, although, I take notice of your achievements. Elizabeth, why do you not have a position in the Xenolinguistics club?” “There was no interest to hold a position in that club; I do have a job that I must regularly be at.”

            “How’s the old man T’Shael?” T’Shael looked at James and her eyes slightly smiled, “Avarak is adequate, he is currently teaching. He is teaching most of the day and requested that I inform you that he will contact you into 4.23 days.”

            “How is the munchkin?” They could see the happiness in T’Shael eyes, the way she would put her hand over her stomach knowing a being was growing inside of her. “He is growing strong, I am connected to him and Adenkar is satisfied with L’vor’s development. Avarak requests updates hourly on how L’Vor and I are doing.” James and Elizabeth smiles pleased T’Shael; at least she could brighten their days with information about their nephew. “James, can I please talk to you alone.” Elizabeth looked at T’Shael a bit surprised and then nodded and left the apartment to walk through the park hoping they would be done by the time she came back.

            “James how is Elizabeth?” James knew she was going to ask it and he was also worried about Elizabeth himself. “She seems fine, but out of all of us she is the best at hiding her pain. She is finally sleeping even if it is only for a few hours.”

“She is the one who suffered the most in Tarsus IV.”

“She spared me from that fucking bastard. I told her not to but she did, I dream of it every time, I try to save her T’Shael but I can’t.”

“Don’t lose her James; she is very vulnerable at this time to emotional out lash. Take care of yourself too. Just remember you will soon be able to meet L’Vor.”

After 20 minutes Elizabeth came in with hot chocolate in her hand and a small cake in the other. “I’ve wanted some cake for a while now. Would you like a slice?” James just nodded and went to grabbed plates, “your hands are freezing.” Elizabeth ignored his comment, “it’s chocolate cake…, and I only got one hot chocolate but we can share.” James went to go get two small plates, two forks, and a knife when he returned he saw Elizabeth looked like death warmed over.

“You haven’t eaten anything in two weeks Ellie.” She looked at him but she couldn’t smile or find the words to soothe him. “I’m going to eat something once you bring my plate and fork to me.” He cut the cake giving her a slice that was double the size of his piece. “Eat all of it.”

“I don’t know if I can.” James was horrified because he knew as the heat came back Ellie would have these episodes of not eating. “Please Ellie just do it for me.” She looked at Jim her eyes were pained but she nodded. She knew not eating would cause James pain; pain that she could prevent.

 

            It was a Thursday after school and James had to go to Xenolinguistics while Elizabeth went to help Emily in the store. Business was the usual. People came in with tired and disgruntled faces but often left with a smile. There were hums of satisfaction and the soft flips of paper pages, it was harmonic and the music selection was calming. Elizabeth took care of most of the dishes and baking while Emily attended to the customers and register. Peace was bound to always flee away from one of the twins as expected.

            “Emily! BABY! Long time no see, why haven’t ya answered any of my calls?!” There was obvious discomfort in her face, Elizabeth had briefly heard of him. Carmel Sanders, quite odd given his name and his habits expressed his uniqueness to a whole new level. He had become a control freak and abusive toward Emily early in their relationship. Carmel was the reason why Emily never took up dating again.

            “You still looking great, you’re not seeing someone last time I heard. No one must have compared to me, of course no one could!”

            Clearly this man was conceited and obnoxious, so much that he didn’t notice the grimace of the patrons and Emily’s increase in embarrassment.

            “Come on Emily. Let’s hook up.” There was a pause of disbelief with his words. Emily’s mouth moved and it was barely a whisper, “No.”

            “What did you say?!” Carmel couldn’t believe that the meek little Emily had talked back to him. “I said no. All you want is an ATM machine, and I am not interested.”

His laughter was as obnoxious as his disbelief of her words. “Look sweetheart, let’s not make a scene.” He had his arm tightly around her shoulder. Elizabeth saw this and stepped forward, “remove your hand off of her.”

            “Wow. Maybe you, I, and Emily could have a little fun. What do you say?” Elizabeth’s face was showed nothing but anyone who knew her well could see the seething anger in her eyes followed by disgust.

            “This will be the last time I will ask you; Release Emily at once.” Many of the patrons could feel the tension growing and some knew of what Elizabeth was capable of.

            “Look you bitch, Emily and I are having a conversation that does not involve you.” Emily looked at Emily tried to calm Elizabeth down with fear in her eyes; she didn’t want her to do anything rash.

            “You involved me when you mentioned me in your sentence, your exact words were: “Wow Maybe you, I, and Emily could have a little fun. What do you say?” So now release her, or I will make you.”

            Carmel Sanders was no stranger to hitting women and he clearly didn’t like dominant women who shamed him in public. “Don’t worry Emily; I’ll get you when your little friend isn’t around.”

            “You will not touch her. If I hear that you are within observational distance Mr. Sanders I will not be responsible for whatever harm comes your way.” Elizabeth being directly in his face didn’t help the matter, and Carmel quickly tried to punch her.

            She grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back, now all of the patrons were observing the scene. “I will release you but you will leave quietly and you will leave with a bruised ego and dislocated shoulder.”

            Carmel didn’t listen as soon as Elizabeth turned her back, which he saw in the reflection of the door he turned around and charged at her. Elizabeth heard him or at least his shoes against the wooden floor, she could hear the entire room’s breathing hitch. She turned around extended her arm slammed him knocking him down and out of air. Emily quickly tried to restrain Elizabeth but Elizabeth already had Carmel by the collar.

            “Coward. You can’t face me; you wait till I turn my back and then try to attack me. I recommend you stay on the floor and crawl out.” He got up when she dropped him and was pissed about the coward part. This time she was more than eager, she jabbed him in the stomach and then did a pushing kick. They were done with a little more force than necessary sending Carmel through the glass of the door.

            She didn’t regret it even when the patrol arrived to investigate what happened. After all many would report the same story of self-defense and Emily’s mother could provide a good layer.

 

            James’ PADD went to off twenty minutes into the meeting. “Kirk put your PADD on silent so we can get on with our meeting.” James smiled, “ooh…’our meeting’ are we officially a couple.” Uhura rolled her eyes much to everyone’s amusement, “as if. Hurry and answer your PADD it’s probably one of your conquests.”

            James wasn’t exactly sure exactly what he expected to read from Emily but it surely wasn’t this. _‘Elizabeth is in the police station giving a statement. She used too much force and ended up beating Carmel pretty badly, she may get charged for assault and battery.’_

“What!” Many were startled by James’ outburst and Gaila quickly asked him what was wrong. “I’ve got to go!”

            “James! Our meeting isn’t over. Gaila! Not you too, you guys better have a good reason!” Uhura sighed and went on with the meeting. They were both running at full speed trying to get to the café first knowing that Emily might still be there. “Emily! Where is Ellie?”

           

            James saw Ellie sitting there answering the officer's questions and it reminded them of when they were younger. The day before they were sent to Tarsus IV, Ellie never left his side so he went to wait for her interview to finish.

            “Ellie,” James was standing there and Ellie met his eyes.

“I am sorry I lost control. Yet everything is fine, Kim provided a lawyer and the customer testimonies helped.” He reached for her hand but she pulled her hand back, he saw that even though she had probably landed blows, there would be no bruises to show such thing had occurred. He knew she was ashamed of letting her emotions get the best of her and land someone in critical condition, mainly because more rumors of them would spread.

            “It’s okay Ellie; you know he won’t bother Emily now right?”

            “I did not have to put him in the hospital though, I could have stopped but I didn’t. I used him as a way to vent out my anger, I knew better James.” James pulled her close and hugged her, she didn’t cry but she needed her brother to comfort her. To make sure she didn’t lose her control over the rage she sometimes felt, because she could never hurt James.

            That night there was no reprimand from Bones just James holding her until they both fell asleep.

 

            Uhura had finally gotten Spock to go and eat breakfast with her at Paperback Café. They were walking talking about the new assignment he had assigned the class in Xenolinguistics. They arrived to see it taped off, the door was clearly broken and fear struck Uhura when she remembered last night.

            “O God. Spock I need to find out what happened you don’t mind if we head back and get something from the replicators.”

            Spock agreed that it would be logical and more efficient to eat at the Academy even though it wouldn’t be as authentic which made Uhura smile.

            “Gaila are you okay? What happened at the Café?”


	12. Starfleet Academy: Broken Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Star Trek: Beyond and boy did I love it! So I decided that I would also have it in my fanfiction! Just haven't decided how much Ellie is going to be involved in that movie. Sorry but I did not go further into Admiral Komack making Elizabeth and James work for him. I will. I hope you like this chapter just as much. Comment and Leave Kudos!!! Thanks for reading! I DO NOT own Star Trek.

It was Valentine’s Day, and contrary to belief James wasn’t fanatic about the holiday. He didn’t really chase around skirts all he did was flirt and that usually led nowhere. He had Ellie and everyone thought they were an item, which was amusing to both of them.

So it was much a surprise when James and Elizabeth came to class without uttering a word about how they were going to spend the day after classes. Uhura was more than pleased because she thought they were having a lover’s quarrel over a day known to be special for couples. Yet if she had payed attention she would have seen how they were desperately clinging to each other.

            “You two have nothing planned today?”

            “No. Why?”

            Uhura smiled, “well you two seem so lovey-dovey I thought you would both enjoy being extravagant on Valentine’s Day.” Many of their female classmates giggled.

            “I don’t really see the point, it’s commercial, and there is hardly any sentimental value in the purchase of gifts. It is only a way to calculate the value of one’s partner in chocolate and stuffed animals. If one were to truly love you then they should show you every day not just once a year.” Uhura was stunned and she didn’t know how to respond to Ellie.

            Everything halted when the professor came in, and Uhura could no longer respond to Elizabeth’s comment. The day was boring and couples could be seen giving each other presents. James had to go to work while Ellie needed to go to the library for some resources. Uhura had spotted her alone and followed her. She was surprised that a male student had come to her with a box in the shape of a heart. She could tell it surprised Elizabeth too. “I know you’re dating James but I feel as I am a better choice; I will be faithful to you.”

            “Cheating? You think James is cheating on me?”

            “Have you not seen how he flirts and disappears with women?!”

Elizabeth nodded but Uhura could see that Elizabeth was not taking him seriously.

            “I have noticed I am not blind. I would appreciate it if you would spend less time on my love life and more on your studies.”

            “At least take these and consider my offer.”

            “I am not fond of Valentine’s day, but thank you for your gift.” Elizabeth took the box and left without another word.

 

            As Elizabeth was going back to the café she had a handful of chocolate and 5 offers from different people. Uhura was amused that many of them had waited till James was nowhere in sight to give them to her. She was surprised by how easily Elizabeth weaved around their questions, never fully answering them or giving them a response. She knew that if Elizabeth were an ambassador or diplomat she would probably be one of the most manipulating ones, which was a compliment. Uhura ended up following her to the café and was panicking on how to cover her slip-up. “Gaila! You’re working today! Can I get a table?”

            Gaila seemed to not think much of Uhura showing up behind Elizabeth and being a bit jumpy. “Uhura! Of course there is one by the window, what would you like?”

            “I’ll have Earl Grey tea and a cinnamon bun.” Gaila winked and quickly wrote up the order. Uhura heard James talking to Elizabeth about the chocolates.

            “Where did these come from Ellie?”

            ”Admirers confessing they are more adequate to be my partner.”

            “You should throw them out.” Elizabeth smiled knowing why her brother suggested such a thing. “Jealous.”

            James laughed and gave her a hug but it lasted a little longer than usual, “come on we have orders to fill.”

            Uhura was definitely not jealous of Elizabeth but she couldn’t help but feel slightly bitter on Elizabeth’s relationship with Kirk. Uhura crush seemed to be unrequited by Spock and even with her constant friendliness Spock was still distant. Even with the constant physical contact Elizabeth and James she noticed that they mostly just held hands, hugged, or pecked each other on the cheeks. Uhura had always hated their obliviousness and open affection for each other; she knew that deep down she wanted someone to show their love for her even if it did embarrass her. Yet she clearly felt annoyed that they were showing affection for each other and she was with an unrequited love that would probably go nowhere. If Kirk wasn’t such a playboy and an asshole when she met him she would have probably dated him, although, she would never admit that to Kirk because he didn’t need to gloat more than he already did.

            “Earl Grey tea and a cinnamon bun for you and your bill,” Uhura was snapped out of her trance and saw Elizabeth. “I thought Gaila was bringing it to me?”

            “Gaila is on her break Uhura; eat the food I know you haven’t had anything to eat yet.”

“How…,” before Gaila finished she knew she had been caught.

            “You were following me. You should be more concerned about your health; it isn’t healthy to skip meals.”

            “You shouldn’t be talking.” James was now right there behind Elizabeth, Uhura was sure that if her skin wasn’t dark then they would have both seen how scarlet her face was.

            “I have eaten and you still have 8 orders to fill you shouldn’t be standing around.”

            “I swear I feel like you and Emily take advantage of me. Everyone gets a break but me.” Elizabeth’s face was stoic, “that’s because you have days off and the rest of us come to work to cover your shifts. Plus you have a break at five so stop your shenanigans.” Elizabeth saw the discomfort on Uhura’s face and pushed James away muttering about disturbing the customers. Uhura quickly finished her tea and cinnamon bun in record time, payed and walked as fast as she could out of there.  

 

            Bones was clearly surprised to find out that the twins did not like Valentine’s Day, he thought they would have had a contest on who got the most gifts. He had asked in the morning why they hated the holiday.

            “We don’t hate it Bones we just are not fond of it.” Elizabeth seemed to be ignoring the conversation all together.

            “You are not answering my question James.”

            “Bones….This is the only time I am going to ask you to let it go.”

 

            Now with that response it had peeked Bones interest because the twins had never openly told him to stop asking him about something. He knew that it must have been a sensitive subject but he was going to find out. He was tired of seeing them suffer, and knew they hadn’t eaten at all. Both of them did not eat which was unusual because one of them would at least eat so that he would not get on their backs.

            After they finished work he noticed that they avoided physical contact and crowds. They were holding each other’s hand so tightly their knuckles were white and now Bones was definitely worrying about them. Even when they got to the apartment they were still tense and Elle was especially avoiding eye contact with him. He sighed and had to leave for his shift at the hospital and hoped that Elizabeth would be better.

            When he came back Ellie was watching something along with James, they sat curled around each other on the couch. Bones smiled, but he stopped when he saw that Ellie was trembling. He sat to the couch adjacent to them, “you okay Elle?”

            “Just cold,” Bones wondered if he should bring up that the temperature of the room and how she didn’t have a problem with it yesterday. He noticed that James was rubbing her back while they both were distracted by the images before their eyes. They usually never openly comforted each other in front of him; surprisingly they were private about their affection for each other. Bones was not the only one to notice that all James and Ellie did was hug and peck each other’s cheeks. He knew why, because they were siblings but to those that didn’t often asked him if they were really a thing.

            Bones had been bothered by the way they let everyone think they were a couple and he asked them one day why they allowed such a rumor to go around. “It’s funny. Plus it’s never a bad thing to let people think we’re a couple it drives the weird ones away from thinking we’re available.” He was mainly referring to the playfulness they showed or when they called each other “brother” or “sister,” it was always when they were alone or inside walls with people they trusted.

            He had also noticed that they never spoke much about their past but they would often ask him about his father and Joanna. They knew everything about Bones, even how he took his coffee in the morning. They knew what time his shift were and the breaks so that they could bring him food. Yet all he knew was that they were fraternal twins, who their parents were, they often got into trouble, and were geniuses at almost everything, but he didn’t know much about their past. During Christmas they had gone into Elizabeth’s room to talk to what they said was their family, Bones asked if they were talking about their mom. They were silent and he saw the flash of sadness and anger in their eyes, then they shook their heads grinned and went into the room to talk for an hour to their mysterious family.

            “I’m starving,” he took the baked chips, sandwich, and drink he had gotten from the hospital’s cafeteria. Ellie soon bolted to the bathroom and he heard her starting to vomit into the toilet.

            “Fuck.” James soon ran after her. Bones left his food abandoned and came after them.

            “James, is Elle sick? You should have told me, I am a doctor you know.” James held Ellie’s hair and patted her back as she continued to vomit the nonexistent content in her stomach.

            “No she’s not sick Bones. She’s just…..she can’t stand the smell of food.”

 

            Bones was puzzled because he remembers she worked in the café, “she was fine at the café.”

 

            “I know. She’s always fine in the morning on Valentine’s Day but she can’t eat anything today. It’s always worse in the late afternoon.”

            “Why?” Bones knew this had to do something with their PTSD.

            “We aren’t fond of the day Bones.”

 

            Elizabeth stopped vomiting and brushed her teeth several times, when she was finished James tucked her in and closed the door.

            “What’s wrong with her Jim?”

 

            “Bones, I wish I could tell you but it is Ellie’s decision to tell you too. Please don’t go into her room.” Bones hated when they got like this, when they were clearly suffering but wouldn’t tell him how to help. He hadn’t felt this useless and horrible since his divorce with his wife and Joanna becoming introverted and withdrawn.

           

            He was tired of not being able to do anything; he remembered that she had a box that held several journals. Perhaps he would find something she had written in them clueing about what she and Jim had gone through. He entered the room and let the door slightly open so the light from the adjacent room to creep in. He slowly moved making sure he made no noise and found the box near her bed. He tried to open it but he knew that it was locked.  Just his luck, now he had to find the key in order to open in it. He felt horrible doing this but he would do the same thing if it were Joanna.

 

            It was placed on the top of the mantel of her bed; he stood on his toes in order to make sure that he didn’t wake her.

            He didn’t know how it happened, just in a few milliseconds he was on his back and with his head having impacted the cabinet which he now cursed the existence of. His head was throbbing and he was pretty sure he had a concussion but as soon as he could think that he felt a hand slowly close around his windpipe. He tried to cry out but he couldn’t everything was soon turning dark to register.

            “THE SUN HAS COME OUT!” James screamed and as soon as he finished the words Bones gasped for breathe.

            “Did you see the solar eclipse today, James? We need to warn the others, he was here he found me.” Elizabeth was trembling and still experiencing her delusion.

            “The sun has come out! Ellie I warned them they know.”

            James sat her back down on the bed and soothed her fears until she was finally able to stop trembling but not stop her mumbling. James looked back at Bones and dragged him to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen. “What the hell were you thinking Bones?! You’re a doctor you know better than anyone not to loom over a PTSD patient! GOD! She could have killed you Bones!”

 

            The way that Bones looked reminded him of the way he looked when he was younger, the guilt and shame spread all over his face. Yet when he was younger hurt and sorrow accompanied those feelings. He had tried to earn the love of Sam but he ended up getting so hurt he had scared Ellie. She didn’t stop crying because he scared her so bad, and Ellie in James’ eyes was never supposed to cry.          

            “I was just trying to help. To find out what was wrong with you two.”

            “I know Bones.”

            Ellie slowly walked into the kitchen finally recovering from her episode, “I think he should know. He deserves to know. After all, roommates should know the worst about each other.”


	13. Starfleet Academy: Partial Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys see a snippet of Elizabeth's trauma. And the beginning of a life changing event. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I do NOT own Star Trek. Comment and leave Kudos!

            Bones did not know what he expected to hear to come from the twins’ mouth, but it was not this.    “We were on Tarsus IV during the genocide.”

 

            Bones was glad he was sitting down or he would have fallen on his ass, “Motherfucker.” It was the only word said, the only word he could respond with. The heavy silence made him forget about the stinging of his neck.

            Elizabeth came closer and sung softly and he realized how close she was to squeezing the life out of him.

“How old were you two when it happened?”

 

            “We got there when we were 13 and got out a few months after our fourteenth birthday.”

           

“Good God James, you two should have told me. No wonder you both have horrible nightmares.” Bones knew that they went through shit and that many of the rumors that they had a pampered life weren’t true.

            “At least you got back home safe.” James snorted and Bones immediately regretted letting those words come out.

            “We never really had a home. And Winona sure as hell didn’t want to do anything with us, she lost everything because of us; her job was the last thing we took.”

            It clicked. The puzzle pieces came together now, why they so violently detested Winona being called their mother. “Was there anyone there for you two?” Bones hoped with all his heart that they did have someone, some aunt or grandparent that loved them but Bones knew the chances were slim to none.

            “Vulcans. The emotionally suppressed Vulcans who have little emotions had more heart than Winona. They are family, and it’s growing.”

            Bones now understood the babysitting gig and the way they were so happy for the family extension. Bones gave a weak smile and took the cup of water Elizabeth gave him.       

 

            “Vulcans huh? I would have never guessed. What are they like?” Bones knew that coming home to Vulcans after experiencing a genocide; wasn’t the best thing for two fourteen year old humans but it was better than a woman who didn’t have a right to call herself a mother or a woman. He wanted to know more but they were both reliving ghost and the last thing he wanted was for them was to relive them. Yet it was worth the small smile from thinking about the Vulcans that called them quite frequently in order to keep track of their two humans.

 

            “We met T’Shael on Tarsus IV on one of our raids; she was hiding or meditating in order to regain emotional control. We both bonded with her because it would help her after the loss of both of her parents. She is the one who asked her grandfather to seek custody of us; if you ever meet her she’ll tell you it was logical but she actually loves us. T’Shael has short black hair and the most beautiful dark brown eyes, she’s an exceptional Vulcan. She has sharp features but she is one of the most beautiful creatures you’ll ever meet.”

 

            “I think you two are pulling my leg or really biased.” Bones joked and was glad they went on talking.

 

            “Avarak is T’Shael’s grandfather he has worked for Starfleet in teaching the Vulcan language but decided that taking care of us was enough of a challenge for him. He got us into college classes and made sure we were challenged academically.” James continued to tell him the one time Avarak took them to see the museums all over San Francisco for their birthday. Bones was grateful for these Vulcans and could only imagine what they would be like without them.

 

            “There was then Adenkar, T’Shael’s husband which did not like us at first because we were human. He ended liking us after we saved his life and now often talks to us as much as T’Shael does.” It was obvious they were both quite fond of Adenkar. Since they both believed Adenkar and T’Shael; were a match made in heaven. They talked about how they were given gifts by them for their birthdays and significant human holidays. And if Bones had managed to get into the box it would not be filled with Ellie’s journals filled with her deepest desires and darkest secrets but Vulcan scripts gifted to them by their family.

            “So who is the new addition? The one you are willing giving up Starfleet for?” James and Elizabeth’s faces grew up bright at just the mention of the new addition to the family.

            “The new addition will be names L’Vor, a Vulcan boy and we only have to wait about 30 to 40 days.” Bones smiled and knew that this was the best possible thing to remind them when they screamed of the terrors that haunted them of Tarsus IV.

 

            “I’m sorry for strangling you, Bones.” Elizabeth’s posture seemed like a vertical line he often thought she was standing up against the wall. Her face was expressionless except the sadness in her eyes.

            “It’s fine Elle. My ex-wife took more life out of me than you did.” James laughed and Elle relaxation was miniscule but noticeable to those who knew her.

 

            Once they went back to bed but still Elizabeth had great uneasiness, she would smell food but knew that it was part of the memories. With her eidetic memory she remembered that day well.

            And again she found herself hovering over the toilet.

_She woke up surrounded by roses and looked up and knew that James was safe, and that’s all that mattered. “Hello darling. I thought I would make it romantic after all this holiday is for lovers.”_

            She threw up again but nothing came out but the acidic taste of the little liquid that she had managed to drink.

            _“Why aren’t you eating darling? Is it not to your liking? You can’t really be picky.” He smiled from across of her then it turned angry. “EAT! You will eat! Or I will feed you. Your dear brother will be in my bed instead, I will kill whoever you are protecting and take your brother in front of you!”_

Her head was spinning and she tried to brush her teeth but the nausea came back.

            _He had chocolate. Several boxes, this could feed her kids she hated herself as he was shoving them into her mouth. “Darling, you will be taken care of here. Stay with me.” Like if she had a choice._

            There was mouthwash and she took a full cap of it in her mouth but it was only temporary relief.

_His bed had rose petals. It disgusted her he acted like if she wanted this, like if they were on their honeymoon like an actual loving couple. She wanted to kill him but he would go after James and their kids._

             It was a losing war against the acidic taste that continued to overtake her mouth.

            _He kissed her neck and she wished she could carve the skin he touched out of her body. She wanted to so badly break his neck and leave. As he held her she thought about James; she thought about T’Shael, Visseh, Annie, Tom, Kevin, and little Amelia._

            James soothed his sister and tried to help her but right now she was a victim of her own mind and nothing could help.

_When she woke up she saw Kodos by her side and she was tempted to take her life. She knew she had to find James and the kids again. So she smiled at him when he woke up but a little piece of her died. She wasn’t James’ Ellie anymore she was ET the deadly twin of JT, the one with the stormy gray blank eyes that seemed to look right through your soul._

            James kissed her temple and eased her to his side whispering that she would be safe, that he was there for her.

            _Kodos smiled at her and she leaned into his kiss and she saw the excitement as well as the pleasure that her actions gave him. She ate the chocolates and didn’t feel guilty because with this energy she would get away and back to her kids and James._

He sang softly to her, James rarely sang unless Ellie really needed to get past the memories that haunted her.

_ET made sure that Kodos trusted her with supplies and believed she wouldn’t leave. ET filled two backpacks with foods and supplies and then with her access to supplies she started the time on the homemade bomb. ET ran and she didn’t look back even when she heard the screams and yells to find and kill her._

            James smiled as she finally fell asleep and he knew all he could do was to stay by her side like she had with him when their demons came back to show them who they really were.

            The next day was a day off for all of them and Bones smiled when he saw James curled protectively around Ellie. They reminded him of kittens and he knew that he would get them matching cat shirts one day.

 

            James and Elizabeth had asked permission from Captain Pike to leave next month for three weeks in March even though they were in February. They could work ahead on their classes so that they wouldn’t fall behind. The teachers were skeptical but with the support of Captain Pike they reluctantly agreed. They had several papers that were due by the beginning of March and they were pretty sure that the teachers gave them so much work just to piss them off. Yet Elizabeth and James didn’t mind in a few days L’Vor would be born and T’Shael assured them that the child was already strong in his telepathy.

            So much of the days consisted of reading textbooks and writing drafts. They worked at the Paperback Café frequently and teaching Gaila and Emily how to make certain pastries. Everyone’s favorites were to be perfected by the two to make sure their customers didn’t plummet when they left for Vulcan. Uhura seemed to now join them in studying seeing that they were adequate in understanding the hieroglyphics that was written on the boards by the professors. Uhura did not know that they studied for more than the two measly hours she spent with them. She did not know that they would come back after a lunch break and continue until classes or time to go home. Gaila was ecstatic that Uhura was slowly able to withstand her self-proclaimed siblings; it was more like a cold indifference because Uhura still believed that they mostly partied. Uhura had heard the rumors that they frequently drank and stayed up dancing under flickering LED lights of different intensity in wavelengths that scattered across the room.

 

            “Have you changed your mind about them?” Gaila was hopeful that her friend who was becoming a sister as well had.

            “They take exceptional notes, I’ll give them that.” Uhura had never seen anyone take notes like Elizabeth; some of her notes were in symbols others in the language that she couldn’t solve. Uhura had seen them only briefly before Elizabeth closed her journal and she could no longer study them. She ended up asking clarification on her own notes where they explained to her perfectly and even gave her some resources from the back of their head. It completely annoyed her that they didn’t do more with their potential, because she knows she would.

            “Well that’s something. I am glad you are starting to warm up to them.” Uhura scoffed making Gaila chuckled and they both retired for the night.

 

            One thing that always amused Elizabeth is James love and talent for knitting. James was very talented, she herself could knit but she never really had the patience or motivation to make masterpieces out of wool. James would only knit for the people that were really close to him. Elizabeth had 5 different sweaters that she adored, Bones had one so far, and T’Shael and Avarak had two from the time they had spent on Earth. They never admitted that they found James ability to knit perplexing and truly wonderful, but one could tell because the sweaters were safely and neatly tucked away. Adenkar had found T’Shael and asked her what was the significance in keeping such a trinket if they did not need it on Vulcan due to the climate

            T’Shael had only responded, “It is mine, and a gift from James. I would appreciate if you did not damage it.”

            “Did he purchase it for you?” Adenkar was wondering why she would keep it.

            “James is talented in weaving things out of wool. He made it for me personally; grandfather also has two that are tucked away.”

           

            James and Elizabeth were shocked later that week when Adenkar asked for an authentic woven sweater like T’Shael’s. James couldn’t help but ask why while his sister was trying her hardest not to laugh.

            “It is an interesting form of art. It is truly extraordinary.”

            They both froze because no one had ever described it as such. James had learned from the guidance counselor in their elementary school who had taken a liking to them. She described it as a stress reliever and as a hobby.

            Frank had beat James when he had found him knitting at home yelling at him that he was a ‘faggot’ and a ‘pansy.’ James stopped after that, he had two broken ribs and a fractured radius. Ellie had cried and held her brother for a while after that she sang and he healed and hardly knitted again.

 

            Adenkar didn’t know that those words meant a lot to James, and James was more than happy to give him a sweater.

            And James was now working on little ear muffs for L’Vor who was going to be born soon.


	14. Starfleet Academy: The Birth of L’Vor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I haven't updated in a while, and let's just say that I've been busy and unsure when the next update will be. But here is the one many have been waiting for! I do NOT own Star Trek or the song. if you want to hear it, here is the link: http://www.lullabyabc.com/international_lullabies/native_american/index.html  
> I hope you guys enjoy. Leave comments and Kudos!

They were ecstatic they were leaving in three days to go be at L’vor’s birth and Bones was more than happy for them. They had turned their essays and other assignments into the professors who were quite astonished with the quality and the time they completed them in. Gaila seemed to notice their excitement along with a few other students.

            “What’s got you two happy?”

            They both beamed not hiding their joyful mood, “what makes you think we’re happy?”

            “We can see you guys smiling from a mile away, pretty disturbing to be honest. You guys didn’t prank someone did you?”

            James faked a hurt look, “Oh come on we’re mature.”

            “No you guys aren’t. Adams is but you pull her along with your shenanigans.”

 

            No one noticed that they easily steered the conversation away from what had them in their jovial state. They instead started talking about the projects that were upcoming and due in May.

 

            Finally the day had come and they were on board and on their way to Vulcan. Pike knew and was surprised that they knew someone on Vulcan. He was stunned about being asked to take time off to go see their nephew who would be born in March.

            “You know someone who is Vulcan?” They both nodded at Pike who was stunned at their request.

            “Yes, our sister is Vulcan, her name is T’Shael.”

            Pike was glad he was sitting down, “you two aren’t pulling my leg right? I thought Winona raised you two.” Pike then saw the obvious flinch when he said ‘Winona’.

            “We met T’Shael and her grandfather adopted us once Winona was seen unfit to be in custody of two minors. Especially when no one could locate Sam knowing that he ran away as a minor didn’t help her case.” After Jim’s words struck Pike’s ears they both knew that he would find out about everything, but surprisingly they didn’t mind since he reminded them of Avarak just more emotional.

            He looked at his PADD and saw the information: ‘ _Transferred custody to Starfleet Academy Teacher Avarak after Tarsus IV incident when Commander Winona Kirk was deemed unfit for duty and custody of two minors._ He was shocked he had not talked to Winona but he knew George and knew this would have broken his heart. To know that his kids went through and knowing that his wife had not been there but instead Vulcans; Vulcans who were not an emotional species and not of their blood.

            “Yeah I think I could help pull a few strings to help you get to see your Vulcan nephew.”

            “We have a request please do not mention this to anyone, this is a matter we would like to keep private.”

            Pike smiled, “of course. I’ll just say it’s a private family matter. Enjoy your two weeks off.”

           

            Pike after that was surprisingly more protective and caring and so was Number One who had now taken a liking to them as she got to know them better. She had gotten past the slightly playful manner that the twins interacted with Pike. One day they had known her secret love for crumb cake and brought her some. She didn’t even let Pike have a piece and had made sure the twins had always told her when they made crumb cake. Number One had then became another prominent figure in their life and like Pike was invested in their future.

 

            James and Elizabeth had been greeted by Avarak who would lead them to the hospital where T’Shael and Adenkar were staying until the birth. James was starting to perspire with Vulcan’s intense heat but they soon were in the shelter of the shuttle even though it did not help much in James’ case. They were getting many glances from Vulcan which just made James smile at their open curiosity while Elizabeth was more tense and rigid. They followed Avarak into a room where they were greeted by three Vulcans one of them being Adenkar.

            “How is T’Shael?”

            “She is having contractions I will soon be departing to be at her side to soothe her and the child. Yet these to Vulcan healers are here for both of you?” Adenkar saw Elizabeth tense up.

            Avarak spoke up, “they are here to make sure that you both are not a risk to the child. I know that you both have a familial bond with T’Shael but at the time T’Shael was older than an infant.”

            “O…well I am glad to oblige. So how does this work?” James looked to the two healers.

            “I will initiate a mind meld with you and the same will be done to companion. Please follow us.”

 

            James and Elizabeth followed the two healers into a room where there were two set of chairs facing each other. James and Elizabeth were motioned to sit down across from the other healer and Avarak watched in the background.

 

            James felt nothing at first but then felt a cold presence in his mind. It was not unwelcomed or uncomfortable it just felt strange to have someone besides Ellie’s warm presence in his head. It reminded him of a doctor’s office with the cold detached aura around the healer.

            The healer on the other hand found the male human’s mind to be more in order than he expected. It was brilliant and vast, a field of tall plants native to Earth and what he knew as their crops. In the middle was a starship which seemed so detailed it was lifelike. He went to explore and had gone through all the compartments except a door in the back which stood out by interrupting the balance of architecture. It had an actual handle which was blocked by chains and thick locks holding them in place. He placed his hand on it but to his surprise the door did not open. It was unusual for a human to have this much awareness of his mind.

            “Don’t go in there.” He turned around to see a boy in a horrid state of health.

            He frowned at the boy’s state, “why not?”

            “There is darkness in there, it clings to you, it seeps into you. It will allow you to feel nothing but fear and disgust. Once it is open there is no escaping the horrors that hide within.” He turned again to observe the door and when he turned to address the boy again he was gone and the healer left with an uneasy feeling about the door. As he left the starship he was surprised to see that the landscape changed it was now a field of sunflowers that never ended. It was stunning and he was now noticing the relative ease it took for him to enter his mind. It was somewhat comforting and addictive to stay in the warmth that was James Tiberius Kirk adopted son of Avarak a respected teacher of Vulcan. He quickly affirmed that this man would not be a threat to the infant that was going to be born soon.

 

            Avarak saw as the healer finished the meld that he was hesitant to let go and mumbled “dynamic.”

           

            Elizabeth was more than a tad nervous that a Vulcan was going to mind meld with her, not because she had something to hide. It was because her mental awareness was better than Vulcans and it was easy for her to connect with others. She was still learning in her capabilities so there was always a chance that she could end up forming a bond with any Vulcan or being with telepathic abilities.

            The healer realized that as soon as she touched Elizabeth that she didn’t need to say the words that went along with the meld which was most unusual. What she found was illogical; it was so vast even Vulcans had not accomplished her mental landscape. It was multiple universes which could not be described by words. She was reminded her first day of school where there was a colossal amount of information introduced she realized how small she was compared to the universe. At last she found herself besides Earth where she concluded should be where she stored personal information. Once she stepped on the planet she was confused there were layers upon consciousness of different eras that the world went through. She came across a younger Elizabeth, “how are you able to do this?”

            “I’m not sure myself. I have always been able to do this. I can call forth all the planets I have visited. Would you like to see?”

            As soon as she nodded the girl said “Vulcan” and the world shifted to one she recognized and just like Earth it had layers. She called out more worlds and showed them to a stunned healer who was slowly being overflowed with information. Elizabeth noticed and called out, “Home.” It was the Vulcan building that T’Shael and Adenkar lived in.

            “How come this is the dwelling you call home. Do you not have one on Earth?” The girl smiled at her.

            “Home is where the heart is.” There was much sadness in her voice that the healer wanted to wrap her arms around the girl to assure she was safe.

            “Follow me.”

 

            She came to the library portion of the house there were various books but there was one locked and in a metal cage in the corner. She went to it and pressed her hand onto the cage and felt sheer terror and flinched back. She was breathing harshly but soon it became regulated when the child put her hand on her shoulder.

            “Don’t open that one it’s too dangerous for you. It’s too dangerous for anyone.”

 

            With her trembling voice the healer spoke, “why keep it then?”

 

            “Some people keep bad things as memories to remind themselves to never become what they fear, some to remind themselves that there is hope, and others keep them so no one will know what they truly are.” Her stormy eyes seemed to glow and the healer could not bring herself to ask which one she was. The healer knew that the bond the child would have with Elizabeth Tiberius Adams would be one that would almost be as strong as a t’hy’la bond.

           

            Avarak saw as the healer let her fingers linger on Elizabeth almost when T’Shael would comfort them and then murmur the words “extraordinary” and “fascinating”.

 

            After both healers conversed and came back into the room they both addressed the twins. “We have found you both to be beneficial to bond with the Vulcan infant. We will inform the council on our decision. Congratulations.”

 

            Those words were met with a brilliant smile, a cheer, and a proud stoic face.

 

After waiting in a room they entered where T’Shael was holding a little bundle with slightly pointed ears.

            “I am gratified that you two were allowed to form a bond with L’Vor. Would you like to hold him?” Immediately they both nodded and as Elizabeth held him in her arms and both observed him closely. He was small and his eyes were a dark chocolate and his skin slightly olive green.

            “ _I promise to always love you and do my best to take care of you. You are forever in my heart, L’Vor._ ” Elizabeth touched his temple and a familial bond was formed. It was new and warmth and so very filled with the promise of life. She passed L’Vor to James who took smiled down on the baby and hugged L’Vor.

            “ _I will never turn my back on you and never leave you. You’re stuck with me._ ” Elizabeth touched the temple of James’ and Elizabeth which formed a familial bond between the two. T’Shael had a small smile even though she was tired. She knew what they were saying why her grandfather and partner did not.

            Avarak was next to hold his great-grandson and was pleased that he could see that his line did not end on Tarsus IV and he looked at Elizabeth and James with fondness. The twins were presenting Adenkar with a yarn sweater and T’Shael with a small cap that had Vulcan ears which amused T’Shael greatly.

            “How long are you two staying?”

 

            “We were allowed to stay for two weeks then we will return.” James smiled as he after ceasing to make faces at L’Vor.

            “Elizabeth can you sing me a song.” T’Shael’s request took them all by surprise but then Elizabeth knew that T’Shael was tired and needed rest.

 _‘Ho, ho what tay nay_  
Ho, ho what tay nay  
Ho, ho what tay nay  
Key oh kay nah  
Key oh kay nah  
  
Ho, ho what tay nay  
Ho, ho what tay nay  
Ho, ho what tay nay  
Key oh kay nah  
Key oh kay nah  
  
Oh, oh little one  
Oh, oh little one  
Oh, oh little one  
Now go to sleep  
Now go to sleep’

            Soon T’Shael and L’Vor fell asleep soon after and many throughout the hospital became healed as her voice drifted through the building and caught the attention of many.


	15. Sidestory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised a chapter. And this is something I wrote when my laptop was in repair. I decided that this is how I would have Elizabeth and James meet if I stuck to the movie; and perhaps she is like this in any other parallel universe. I do NOT own Star Trek! And I hope you enjoy! Comment and leave kudos. Happy Halloween!

**Bones**

The first time anyone saw her, it would be Bones or Doctor McCoy. It was after Jim had an anaphylactic shock after accidentally eating something that had strawberries. He had James in the hospital bed and thought that the little girl had wandered away from her parents. She was what many would consider “cute” with her big brown eyes, black hair, and slightly tanned skin. She seemed to Bones of Hispanic origins and looked at her little dress that was a combination of black and red dots. It made him feel uneasy but he shook the idea away and decided that she wouldn't do any harm for now. Once he was done with Jim he would take her back to her parents. Yet after checking James’ vitals he turned around and she was gone. He looked around and asked for a little girl but everyone kept telling him there was no child around. Bones decided to let it go and paid no more attention to the strange girl who intently watched Kirk without blinking.

**Uhura**

Sulu had always said whenever the captain goes down expect him to get hurt or have a near death experience. Uhura had scoffed at first but things had quickly taken a turn for the worse. She had thought their language was straightforward but she had said something to anger them. Jim luckily tried to calm the situation to a degree but he got stabbed in the process. Many of the crew were getting ready to draw their weapons when they realized they were out gunned. So instead they made a tactical retreat. While Spock and one of the other science officers were trying to get the communicator to work. James was near the opening and a young girl was there. She had native clothing and at first it scared Uhura that the natives had found them and were going to finish what they started. Yet the Kirk and the girl were talking in a language she did not know. She was momentarily distracted by the static of the communicator being broken by Scotty’s voice. When she turned around Jim was smiling to an empty space and the little girl was gone.

**Sulu**

Jim had always been one of those people you expect one thing from but they always seemed to surprise you. So Sulu didn't take the captain as having a degree in Botany or being interested in plants. He once asked why he studied plants to begin with. Jim has answered him quite vaguely, “plants are a food source, Mr.Sulu.”

The natives of this planet had a deep respect for the plants. Their plants were slightly sentient. And it was said they could sense suffering, and to put the person out of misery they would constrict them till all their organs were crushed. Bones thought the plants were horrid and Sulu was fascinated by them. Yet for the first time he saw Kirk be hesitant about approaching plants. Sulu had talked him into it and that's when shit went south. The plants immediately acted as soon as Kirk was in the vicinity. They wrapped their vines around him and started to pull him deeper into their grasp. Sulu was unsure what to do for a moment, the plants were sacred to these people and avoiding this process was something repugnant in their eyes. Sulu was frozen but he saw Spock rush forward and with his strength pull the captain from the vines ripping them in the process. Sulu saw a little girl among the vines and noticed she was slightly darker than the locals. He remembered her eyes being directly on the captain. He remembered the intensity of them and how her sight never once wavered from Kirk. Yet soon the locals had refused to cooperate with them and the team went back to the ship.

**Chekov**

The captain was awesome in his opinion; he didn't treat Chekov like a child like some of the others did. He looked out for him more like a big brother would do but that's about it. It was his first away mission and he was terribly excited to step foot on the new planet they had reached. The inhabitants were said to be great mathematics and if there was anything Chekov loved more than Russia it was math.

Captain Kirk had saw how excited he was when he learned the news so he had Chekov go on the away mission. Kirk saw as Chekov being enthusiastic about being able to talk math. There was a competition between the best mathematicians to solve problems. The captain had agreed when he had looked at him for permission. Yet that was a mistake because the people had thought that Chekov had cheated and demanded a rematch. They were sore losers because it ended up the same as the first time and they shouted for blood. The captain grabbed Chekov and the rest of the away team and started to run away. When they were by the trees Kirk had stopped and fallen to the ground. Protruding from his back was an arrow and he was now feeling the effects of the blood loss. He leaned against a tree and Chekov stopped to stay near his captain. McCoy was not going to be happy and he was on the other side of the region. The team was running to get his aid and Chekov stayed as a lookout. He heard talking and saw the captain talking to a little girl. “You aren't taking any of my crew today…Just me.”

The little girl was about to reach out for him when McCoy came in screaming that this was a bad idea from the start and James was an idiot. Chekov turned around and saw no sign of a little girl. And the captain was smiling sadly as he slowly started to lose consciousness.

**Scotty**

They said the captain was a man cursed by life but loved by lady luck herself. And Scotty remembered that Kirk escaped a giant spider thing on Delta Vega and there was truth to those words. He didn't understand how lucky Jim was until that day he came down to help when Scotty was fixing the Enterprise after an encounter with enemy ships.

Jim had left the conn to Spock and had come to offer Scotty his services. Scotty always liked the captain for that since he was one of the few to offer to help engineering. James was under one of the parts going away at rewiring and checking its ability to function.

Keenser was on top again and Scotty had noticed too late. The damage and weight of Keenser soon it collapsed on Jim who was under. Jim was now crushed under the weight.

“Keenser get off, ya idiot!”

He saw a little girl who was near the captain and wondered how she had gotten on the ship and into engineering. But there was no time to wonder the captain was being crushed alive. Other ensigns came to help and before they knew it Jim was whisked off to sickbay.

Scotty came along with a sorrowful Keenser to visit James.

“It's alright Keenser accidents happen.”

McCoy scowled “you idiot! I told you to stay away from engineering.”

“Didja know there was a wee lassie onboard?”

McCoy was looking at James “there are no kids on board.”

“I saw her looking at the Captain…”

McCoy stopped and remembered the little girl from before. “What did she look like?”

“I don't remember….eh I was focused on the captain.”

**Spock**

The captain had a peculiar ability to get himself into close encounters with death. Many times he had avoided it by talking his way out of it or the flashes of ingenuity that came through. Spock did his best on many occasions to keep the captain from harm's way but one mission the captain returned the favor.

Since the beginning of the mission the people of the colony were according to James would ‘massacre if looks could kill’.

So from the start the captain had stuck close to Spock which agitated Nyota. The reason was later to become clear. The people of the colony according to the captain gave Spock ‘dirty looks’ but Spock could see nothing unhygienic with their appearances. Soon things changed when the Kirk had heard them talking about the “pointy eared demon.” The captain thought it was necessary and told them that the stay on the planet had now come to an end. He told Sulu to get the rest of the away team and he would quickly tell the people that they were retiring for the day. Sulu left and events escalated from there. Kirk had tried to tell the leader that his men were taking leave but Spock could see the man was agitated.

“My people could do you a great service in ridding the evil from your company.”

The captain's lips thinned, “Spock is a valued member of my crew, he has done no wrong and we will be taking our leave.”

Spock's attention was on the captain but before he knew it the captain was in front of him, he had blocked the oncoming attack by two people.

Nyota screamed as Kirk gave them a smile, “you have attacked a Starfleet officer who was never hostile you will be facing full prosecution.” The security team came and stunned the attackers and immediately requested for a beam up. James was now on the ground with two of their native knives embedded in him. That is when Spock noticed a girl who was not old enough to be at this welcoming gathering. She was vastly different from the natives and she was looking directly at the captain. It was logical to try to get the girl away from the hostile group but Spock analyzed that they did not take notice of her. He felt unease with the girl being within range of his captain which was illogical at the most.

Before they knew it they were surrounded by the comfort of the Enterprise and Bones was rushing Kirk to Sickbay. Spock felt cold even with his higher body temperature and even Uhura's touch and words didn't settle his unease. He heard Jim say something in the direction of the little girl but he did not know what was said. He asked Nyota but she said she had never heard of the language, this started conversation of the little girl that was seen. It was dismissed at the time because it was not possible.

**James T. Kirk**

James had a lot of experience with death since he was born. He remembered seeing her before anyone else could. She was always there watching and she was probably one of the nicest person Jim knew at the time.

She was there when he was born and she would always be there.

He remembered a particular day where Frank had beat him so badly he could barely move. He saw her and she smiled at him, “hello JT.”

“You're…..here….to…take...me.”

It hurt to breathe, “No not yet.”

“Could you stay…..I don't want…. to be alone.” He saw sadness fill her eyes and something changed in her, “of course JT, I wouldn't think of ever leaving you alone.”

And she didn't, because that was the most innocent and heartbreaking request she had ever gotten. Usually people tended to scream at her to go away, but Jim had always been different.

They met frequently when Jim was still living with Frank. Yet there was one time she stopped, it was when Jim almost drove off the cliff. He saw her there and smiled at her, and she smiled back when he jumped and lived.

He was happy for a little while until she met him again in Tarsus IV. She was there to take all the people who were murdered by Kodos. She saw James running and against all her nature she hoped he would live. She was there every time James came into contact with someone whose death was assured when JT came across them.

The sadder parts are when she came for his kids. “I beg you…..take me.”  

She always favored him, “JT you have the live for the rest of your kids. It's okay. I'll keep them safe. You'll meet them someday.”

She remembered him sobbing but there were no tears because he was too dehydrated.

When it was over she met him again but this time for a different reason, “he's dead but that was not his body that was torched. I took the liberty to take him.”

Jim's eyes widened, “I thought you couldn't do that? Why?”

“Only for you JT, know a little peace. I did promise your kids would be safe.”

James remembered the doctors and nurses finding him crying and thinking he finally broke, but these were tears of happiness.

Death met him less frequently because now he had someone that would save him, Bones. She usually disliked doctors because they made people live longer than they were supposed to sometimes, but it was okay if it was for JT.

James remembered her standing there in the hospital after he had gone into anaphylactic shock.

“JT are you just finding excuses to meet me.” James smiled and winked at her and then his doctor friend came in. She left after she knew he was going to be fine.

James knew that one day Uhura's tongue would get them into trouble and she did. He got stabbed for her, he felt like getting stabbed was going to become the new norm for him. He remembered she appeared and he felt a little bit of fear.

“Fear JT? When have you come to fear me?”

James smiled, “when I got myself a family in all but blood. I don't fear you, but I fear leaving them.”

“Always looking out for others JT. Don't worry I won't take you this time.”

Uhura had asked him what language they were speaking later. It was fun to act like she had hallucinated the entire incident.

Then there was that one mission where the sentient plants and an excited Sulu. Sulu was the only person who knew that he had a PHD in Botany. They had talked about hybrid plants and genetic engineering; which probably made Sulu like him more.

And then Sulu had talked him getting closer to those Venus Fly trap look-alike plants which were a mistake. The things started to squeeze him and drag him away from his crew. He saw her and thought this would be a horrible way to die. And reading his mind she chuckled drawing Sulu's attention to her.

He was kinda touched when Spock went and basically ripped him from the leafy grasp of the homicidal plants. Spock from then on decided that the captain should always be within arms' reach from a crew member.

James liked Chekov the kid was adorable and reminded him of Kevin. And he remembered getting pierced by an arrow for him too after they found out the locals were sore losers. He remembered the frightened face and couldn't help think of his kids.

“You're not getting my crew. Not while I can help it.”

She smiled at him like always, but this time she was about to touch him. James thought there were worse ways to go...like getting hugged to death by a plant. But Bones came in yelling and death smile stayed on her face.

“You'll be fine JT.”

Spock had now restricted James in having only certain people who could separate from him. Uhura was quite annoyed at the attention that was getting directed to him from Spock. Then there was the incident at engineering; it was just his luck to get squished to death. He managed to stay conscious long enough to see that Scotty had saw her. “Shit…”

Death smiled and just nodded in agreement.

From then on Spock also limited his assistance to Scotty. It wasn't fair that Scotty was more terrified of the Vulcan than his captain.

Then he remembered Spock's face when he took a stabbing for him. This time with two knives, he always had to beat his last stabbing. But when he saw Spock's face he felt bad, he was scared and angry even though the Vulcan would never admit it. He then noticed that Spock's eyes were on her and didn't like the idea that his crew was starting to see her so frequently.

“You can't take my crew from me.”

All she did was smile at him and he remembered the promise of never leaving him alone.

Spock and Uhura confronted him about who he was talking to and what was the language he spoke in. He got Bones to make them quit there harassing.

“James is so delirious when he gets his idiot self almost killed. He always says something that sounds like a language to blank space! Now get out of my sickbay!”

He remembered knocking Scotty out which he felt bad for.

He was about to enter to go fix the warp core, “will you stay with me for the entire thing.”

Death smiled, “I promised JT.”

So Jim went into the chamber and slowly felt his entire being consumed by radiation. It hurt and he would have expected nothing less. While he was climbing she was there with him and she never once left. He kicked it back into place and she smiled at him, and he knew that his crew would be safe.

He went to the door and lied down there was nothing else he could do.

While Scotty called Spock and Bones he looked to her, “thank you for all you have done, for staying with me Ellie.”

She gave him her name when he started to climb the warp core and he finally used it. Her eyes changed color to a stormy gray and her skin seemed to have lightened a little. Then Spock came running in followed by Uhura and Bones.

“I'm scared Spock...help me not be….How do you choose not to feel?”

“I do not know. Right now I am failing.”

 

James lifted his hand to the glass showing Spock the ta’al and Spock returned it. Then slowly Ellie held his hand and James’ world went black.

~~~

They didn't noticed her until James stopped breathing. They saw the little girl holding his hand and James had died.

“Who are you?”

She smiled at Spock, “I am death and his friend.”

“Why take him then?”

She looked at James, “because I made him a promise.”

She smiled at them and disappeared; leaving a raging Vulcan and friends stricken with grief.


	16. Starfleet Academy: Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I wasn't feeling good yesterday. I still don't, either way here is a chapter. I'm not sure when I'm going to be update next, since I am going to be busier these coming months. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I DO NOT own Star Trek. Leave Kudos and comments! :)

L’Vor was already quick to grasp his telepathic abilities to show how he was feeling or what he wanted. Yet according to Avarak he would not grasp talking until he was an Earth year old but it seemed that Elizabeth was the one that L’Vor sought out the most. Elizabeth absolutely adored him in return always telling him stories and singing to him. The day T’Shael and L’Vor were released from the hospital they were many who wanted to wish them congratulations and see the child. James at the time was asleep from being battered from jetlag and the Vulcan heat.

            Elizabeth found herself alone with L’Vor facing the acquaintances from T’Shael’s and Adenkar’s work. Two Vulcan males and two Vulcan females which seemed slightly put off by the human female holding the newborn.

            “You are the human female that is family with T’Shael.” It was a male she believed she heard Adenkar call him Telas.

            “Yes.” He seemed disgusted by her use of the Vulcan language but she knew it was flawless and with no trace of an accent.

            “On various occasions I had asked Adenkar the rationality of having humans in the family when they have very little control over their emotions and a primitive mind. Never once had I understood the logic of letting a human touch a telepathic child since it would be a bad influence.”

            She felt the disgust rolling off his lips when he said human.

            “I would like to inform you even though I do not see why since this has little to do with you. I was seen by a healer in order to assess my mental acuity and emotional control. The healer said that I was more than adequate enough to form a familial bond with L’Vor.” In the corner of her eyesight she saw Avarak walk in.

            “Greeting Telas, How is your research coming along?” Soon Telas seemed to straighten at hearing Avarak’s voice.

            “Greetings Avarak it is an honor to meet you.” He bowed slightly and seemed much more pleasant now.

 

            “I see you have met my adopted daughter Telas. She is quite extraordinary she eventually surpassed T’Shael in academics. She is currently working on her second piece regarding the evolution of Vulcan language and Martial arts with her brother.” Avarak was aware that Elizabeth was now blushing and trying to escape but L’Vor made it hard to.

            “Surely the guidance from one of the best researchers and teachers on Vulcan was a great resource.”

 

            “Yes. Avarak changed the life of my brother and I. He is truly exceptional to take in two human teenagers and raise them to love knowledge and understand the world around them.” Elizabeth openly smiled at Avarak whose eyes gave away his affection for her.

 

            After the minutes have passed and T’Shael and Adenkar had L’Vor and they were talking to their acquaintances. Elizabeth exited to the library in order to move away from all the extra bodies that were telepathic. She didn’t notice the presence that was by the door and she slightly jumped seeing Telas there.

            “I feel the emotion leaking out for your brother even though he is upstairs and asleep. You on the other hand have nothing. You seem empty but being psi-null should not give you that much control.” Elizabeth wasn’t sure what to tell him.

 

            “You are very interesting. I at first thought he was embellishing the details of your intelligence and talking about a paper you printed on Earth but I researched recent papers about Vulcan language and martial arts. I found two papers who recently had taken the field by a storm by two unknown people who were the guidance of Avarak. Many thought that T’Shael was one of his students but she does not research either subject.” She saw the look of what seemed like interest in his eyes.

            “I cannot confirm your suspicion but I doubt that will do little to effect the conclusion you have come to.” Elizabeth did not look at him and skimmed over the names of the books on the shelf and picked one up.

            “I will ask Avarak for the permission to court you.” After Telas finished those words Elizabeth dropped the book.

“Why?” Elizabeth was stunned when he seemed disgusted by her just an hour ago.

 

            “I admit that at first I was unsure why Adenkar and T’Shael had a familial bond with you. After careful evaluation I have seen that you are not only adequate in the control of your mind but your academic standing is impressive. You are fairly attractive and you seem to be surrounded by unanswered questions.”

            Elizabeth knew that ‘ _and I tend to find out’_ was left out. She was unsure wat to say next because she had never expected to be courted by a Vulcan. “I am unsure how to respond.”

 

            After the strange talk she went into James’ and her room where he was still asleep and she went to lie beside him. Elizabeth only saw a glimpse of his sky blue eyes because he closed them immediately. He struggled to get the thin cover from under her and then opened it up for her to get in and sleep. She smiled and immediately curled up and fell asleep not thinking of the odd courtship statement.

 

When Elizabeth woke up she saw James refreshed and smiling and she groaned. “I heard from Avarak that a certain Vulcan male asked to court you…so spill.”

 

            “James there is nothing to ‘spill’ since all he did was informing me he intended to court me and what an adequate partner I would make.” James started to poke her until she kicked James off the bed and laughed at his startled face.

That night over dinner T’Shael expressed her wish to hear Elizabeth to play the Vulcan harp and James would play the violin for L’Vor and Adenkar to see.

 

            Avarak knew that Adenkar had not seen them perform before so he promised to bring the harp and violin that James and Elizabeth had left with him from his dwelling. Yet that is not the only thing Avarak brought because Tales was following behind him carrying the harp. She knew then in there that Avarak had agreed with Tales courting her. Elizabeth was blushing as she took the Vulcan harp from Tales much to the amusement of James. Adenkar and T’Shael held L’Vor while Avarak sat at the right of them and Tales to their left.

            Elizabeth began with a soft melody which soon was joined by the soothing sound of the violin. Each rose in pitch and volume and fell; each sound slowly weaving around the other to bring the best out of the other. When James played the violin he played with great emotion and his skill could convey what he felt more than words ever could. Elizabeth also played with emotion but hers was bittersweet. She often thought of the things she had seen or went through but the happiness of finally having a family showed when she played. The Vulcans could sense the emotion that traveled along with the wavelengths but they were not adverse of these emotions; because the emotions were controlled by precise fingertips and produced a well-executed performance. The newest addition to the family clearly enjoyed the relaxing music since he was wiggling to the performance and now having trouble staying awake.

            T’Shael went to put their child to sleep and Adenkar joined her. Avarak had told them that their performance was excellent as always.

 

            “You are even more talented than I presumed. I was right to take an interest in you.”     

Elizabeth would have been blushing if she hadn’t seen James snickering in the background. “Thank you.” “I would like to accompany you to the Vulcan market tomorrow and learn more about you.”

 

            James enjoyed seeing his sister letting her guard down, plus she had to go in traditional female Vulcan clothes to go to the market with Tales. Avarak had been wise enough that he was nowhere near the house. Adenkar had the same idea and went into work while T’Shael rested, so James was left with a baby in his arms. T’Shael still needed to rest so James would look after L’Vor until Elizabeth came back from the market with Tales.

            After a while L’Vor began to cry even though James knew he was not hungry and had a fresh nappy. James was starting to panic and whispered to a crying L’Vor, “Shhhh….Shhhh you’re going to wake mommy and she needs her rest.”

            James tried to remember what T’Shael had said about how to entertain newborns and one option was reading a book. Since James had no children’s book he decided he would tell one to L’Vor that Ellie had told him when he was younger. “When there was more magic in the air, enough to bring the unlikeliest things to life…”

            When Elizabeth finally came home with some grocery items and Tales left soon after she thanked him. She went to go check on James and L’Vor; she had found James asleep with L’Vor rising and falling on his chest asleep as well. Elizabeth quietly took out her PADD and took a picture of the scene in front of her and then went to find T’Shael who had just come out of her meditation. T’Shael found herself being signaled and pointed to the room James and Elizabeth were residing in and she also witnessed the sight. Elizabeth promised her to send her the picture as soon as they exited the room and went to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

That night James constantly asked her how her date went until Elizabeth lost it and he found his face on the floor again. James only laughed and climbed the bed again to sleep beside his twin and tell her how L’Vor fell asleep to the story that she once told him.

 

            L’Vor sought out the two human relatives just as much as his Vulcan family. Elizabeth was glad that for now L’Vor had no prejudice towards them being human and that T’Shael would never allow him to. Elizabeth finally had something to call her own along with James; it was something that they didn’t have to share with the rest of the world. James was glad for he had normalcy and quiet in his life that balanced out with the hectic and social life at the Starfleet Academy. It was a little family that belonged to him and would love him no matter his choices and actions. They spent their days with L’Vor and the rest of the family who were enjoying the twins company. Their evenings were often filled with small concerts from Elizabeth or James or both of them. Laughter was now a daily occurrence in the homestead but now it was time for the twins to go home.

 

            James saw as Tales convinced Ellie that exchanging emails was only logical, and it amused him that a Vulcan was talking Ellie into staying in contact. He smiled at her as they approached the shuttle. With hugs that lingered and kisses on their foreheads they left back to Earth.

 

            “It is not illogical to kiss them on the forehead when you have already hugged them goodbye.” T’Shael looked at Tales, “I find that logic around those two is easily dismissed.”

 

            Bones smiled when the two had come back talking about the new baby that was on Vulcan and how completely photogenic the child was. Elizabeth had pulled him to the side and showed him the picture with L’Vor sleeping on an equally asleep Jim. Bones quickly asked if she could send it to him so that he could put it as his PADD’s screensaver. Elizabeth smirked while showing him that it was already on hers and sent him the photo.

            James and Elizabeth now had something other than books to decorate their room. They had their first real family photo; Avarak was to T’Shael’s right and Adenkar to her left, while the twins were sitting on the floor holding L’Vor with smiles gracing each of their faces. They were happy even if Vulcans did not smile and claim that they did not do emotions. Elizabeth now had with her the instrument Avarak had insisted her to keep next to it. While James had a violin near his family framed photo and Bones had soon saw both of them with the instruments in their rooms.

            “Can you two really play those?”

James made a hurt face, “you doubt my awesomeness Bones.”

            Bones just scoffed and dismissed him to look at Elle to see if she would nod or shake her head. Elizabeth shook her head, “We actually play a variety of instruments. James just prefers the violin, guitar, and piano.”

            “Huh who would have thought that James had a musical bone in his body with the screeching he does while taking a shower.”’ Elizabeth laughed while James responded with a rude gesture in return.

            “I can sing when I want to. I may not be as talented as Ellie but I am still very good.”

 

            Elizabeth nodded, “he even made a ship crash once, so I call him Siren from time to time.” Before James could hit her she bolted for her room and Bones was left laughing on the floor imaging James with a tail instead of two human legs. James would never live this down.


	17. Starfleet Academy: Climbing & Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! I am sorry I have not updated in a while. So I promised to update on my birthday! This episode hints to the climbing incident I was asked to write that will be in the next chapter. Also a view into when they found T'Shael on Tarsus IV. Thank you for reading. Leave comments and Kudos. I DO NOT own Star Trek or any of the characters.

            James and Elizabeth were back to classes and now were a bit sluggish with the difference between Vulcan and Earth. They had run a little late to their terraforming class in one of the older building on campus. The teacher was pretty laidback and did not suspect them of cheating when they both turned in exemplary and completely different papers. He also had a policy that if you arrived before him in class he would not count you late. James and Elizabeth were never ones to be late since they would be one of the first students in class contrary to belief.

            Yet right now they saw him in front of them and he had a playful smirk knowing that he would finally get these two for being late. Never had before they gotten marked late and they weren’t about to start now. Since the building was one of the older buildings the entire surface of the building was not completely flat. Instead it had metal around where the glass met concrete there was metal that went all throughout the building. This would allow them to climb all the way to the open window on the third floor exactly where the class was. They were experienced and the little surface they had to grab hold from and put their feet was barely two inches but they climbed quickly and soon were at the window in less than 50 seconds. It was an enjoyable workout for the morning for each of them since they hadn’t climbed much lately. Throughout their whole stunt they were being watched from beneath by passing students and a security guard who was close to having a heart attack.

            Climbing through the window they surprised one student so much that they screamed. “Uhura…please move you are blocking the way.” With that the twins climbed through the windows and finally set their feet on solid ground.

            “I can’t believe you two! You could have hurt yourselves. We are talking about this later!”

 

            James smiled, “O hey bones nice to see you. Why didn’t you wake us up?”

 

            “You pair of idiots are always up before me so I thought you had already left.”

            Before anything else could be said the professor walked in and was genuinely surprised to see them there before him when he had clearly seen them behind him. His question was answered when the security officer came in and said; “Please do not climb the buildings and this will be your first and final warning, cadets.”

 

            The professor shook his head with a small smirk that wasn’t well hidden. “Ms. Adams and Mr. Kirk since you are so obviously skilled in climbing you will be helping the survival instructor assist several cadets in remedial climbing.” James gave the professor a smile and a wink and Elizabeth frowned slightly at more of her time being taken from helping Emily at the café. After few of the chuckles they received around them accompanied by an eye-roll and a grunt.

 

            After helping a relieved Emily and excitable Gaila to bake to the quality they were usually known for things were back to normal again. But this time they were called every other day so that T’Shael and L’Vor could see their special humans. L’Vor would babble about things the twins could not understand but they would avidly listen. They would enjoy the small smiles that were given by the small Vulcan that was still not taught to control his emotions. T’Shael finally saw that with the new addition to their family the twins seemed happier and more energetic about getting to look at L’Vor. She made them promise that they would look after their health and well-being since they didn’t want to upset the tiny Vulcan that was now in her arms and growing. She could feel that L’Vor was strongly connected to them as she had once been. She remembered first meeting them on Tarsus IV and couldn’t help but frown slightly if they hadn’t found her.

 

~~

            “Hey James I found someone. I think it’s a Vulcan. She’s slightly green and has pointy ears.”

 

            “You sure it isn’t a goblin?” T’Shael watched as the female swiped at the boy names ‘James’.

 

            “I am not a goblin. I am a Vulcan.” The girl smiled at her and shook her head.

            “Don’t listen to him he’s being an idiot. Besides you are too pretty to be a goblin.” James smiled shaking his head in agreement.

            “So I guess your parents hid you here?” T’Shael nodded and hugged her knees tighter.

 

            “You are unstable.” T’Shael quickly looked up at the girl who was human and shouldn’t have any ability of telepathy.

            “How do you know?” The girl froze slightly unsure of what to say.

            “Ellie is special like that. I am sure she can help you if you are hurt.”

 

            T’Shael looked at both of them and saw that the lack of food was now finally starting to show. Their cheeks were sinking in and now the bones were starting to protrude. “Unless you can form bonds than there is no way you can help me. The death of my parents had more effect on me than I hoped and I am slowly losing control.”

            The girl reached out to her and initiated a mind meld. She remembered her first mind meld with her betrothed and although his mind was organized and more than adequate this was something entirely different. Her mind was almost euphoria and relaxation something that was completely un-Vulcan and something entirely Vulcan. It was confusing and illogical, it was nothing like she had never experienced with anyone. Not even her parents promised the safety that this Ellie’s mind did. Her mind was comforting and warm and those who had no control would have the urge to stay inside Ellie’s mind forever. She saw the girl smile at her and point to her mindscape, “I expected nothing less from a Vulcan.”

            “What about you? Your mind is Vulcan and more, what are you?”

            “My name is Elizabeth Tiberius Adams.”

           

            T’Shael looked somewhat confused because she thought that her wording was clear. “What are you not who are you?”

            Elizabeth laughed, “I know, but how can I tell you when I don’t even know what I am. Do you trust me enough to form a bond between you and me?”

            T’Shael paused unsure what to say or do and thought about the outcomes of each of her actions. If she chose to not let Elizabeth form a bond with her she would slowly lose control of her mind and body and die a rather painful death. If she were to accept Elizabeth’s proposal then things could possibly go wrong which would accelerate her death or things could go well and she would be at optimal mental levels. In the end she looked Elizabeth in the eyes and gave her a nod and was prepared for Elizabeth to form a familial bond. 

            When Elizabeth finally started to form a bond between the two of them it was something that she had never expected from a girl who was no more than one or two years older than her. The bond itself felt logical, like its existence was meant to be or expected. Like that between family, and because T’Shael knew very little about this girl but now there was a reason for T’Shael to be close to this enigma. And then without losing momentum Elizabeth quickly then now set her other hand to go onto her brother’s psi-null points where now he would be helped in forming a bond. James’ was different from what T’Shael expected as well, he was bright and passionate and he was gifted in forming a bond for a human. T’Shael could only come to the conclusion that with the help of his sister that he was more aware and in control of his mental abilities.

            “Your minds are very dynamic.”

~~~

            T’Shael also remembered the nightmares that each experienced; those of Tarsus IV, Frank, Winona, or themselves. It saddened her that out of all their fears the most prevalent ones were of their actions and of what they would become when they started to enjoy the misery and death of another being. Elizabeth feared herself the most, her strength she was slightly still unsure of and her abilities in telepathy and healing had just started to become stronger. She didn’t know her limits and that scared her, because seeing Kodos taught her one thing. Power sometimes brings corruption.

            Bringing herself out of morose thoughts she saw how L’Vor was still babbling about the things today and she felt that even with all the distance in between Vulcan and Earth that Elizabeth was making sure that L’Vor felt loved and the bond from both his aunt and uncle.

            T’Shael wondered to herself with the advancement that James had with Elizabeth giving him exposure to telepathy, how talented would L’Vor be in the future if he was a species that naturally had strong telepathy.

            After ending their conversation they went to the kitchen to make a snack with all the talking they had done with L’Vor. They came across Bones talking to someone in his room. At first they had thought he had a guest in his room and then immediately recognized the voice that was responding to him. It was Joanna their honorary niece since she expressed she wished she wanted to be related to the two twins much to her father’s dismay.

            “Joanna!”

 

            Joanna smiled at being greeted by her lively uncle and Elizabeth who always seemed so conformed next to him. Joanna had thought that Elizabeth was beautiful almost like those elven folk in the old Hobbit movies her father had shown her when she was young. If Elizabeth had James’ gold blonde hair she would be fairer than Galadriel in Joanna’s opinion. “Hello Joanna!”

            Joanna hoped that when she grew up she would be as pretty as Elizabeth.

            “Papa told me that you two play instruments!”

 

            James nodded his head enthusiastically compared to Elizabeth’s one precise nod.

            “What’s wrong Joanna?”

 

            “I’m not good at the violin. Momma wanted me to play an instrument and since she always liked the violin is the only one she was willing to buy.”

            James smiled, “might sound corny sweetheart but you just have to practice. I had to practice a lot unlike Ellie who got everything off the bat.”

 

            “Can you play for me?” They both saw Joanna was timid to ask them probably thinking that she would probably receive a no.

            Instead James ran away from the screen while Elizabeth stayed perfectly still while facing Joanna. James came back with a violin and a guitar and Elizabeth slightly smiled at that. James rarely played the guitar when anyone was watching. Even though he may have been a prodigy when it came to the violin he still liked guitar better. According to James it made him more of a “ladies’ man” and gave him more sex appeal. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes whenever those words came out of his mouth.

            James handed the violin to Elizabeth while he started to tune the guitar and Elizabeth did the same with the violin.

            “Who should go first?”

            Elizabeth went first it was a simple one she had learned a long time ago when she needed to forget. It reminded her of a love story, the upbeat beginning when two lovers first find each other until tragedy happens. They are separated and the music is somber and full of sorrow and time passes slowly they strengthen. They move on and now the melody is of dreams and memories of their past together even though they never ended up together. Joanna shed a few tears but Elizabeth remembered the pain of a couple lost to time.

            James starts to play a song that isn’t written down anywhere but the minds of Ellie and James. As James plays it starts slow and Ellie sings, and both seem so touching and magical. Joanna knows if they wanted to they could make it in the music industry. Bones realizes that his friends are more broken than they appear but that’s why he’s a doctor. He’ll try to fix it as time goes; he hopes that they will heal with the new family that they are gaining.

            “There is little I can do,

So very little I can do for you,

I wish I could promise you the world,

I wish I could promise you the beauty that comes with peace,

If only to put you at ease,

I do not have much to give,

But what I have I’ll gladly handover to you….”

            With that Joanna found her love for music again she was so excited that she looked forward to practice. And Bones couldn’t have been happier and thanked the twins for talking to his daughter but he was also glad he had learned something else about the twins. They went to the kitchen while Bones decided he would treat them with a meal. Elizabeth helped Bones while James complained that he was hungry. “I have that climbing practice with you tomorrow.” Bones was unnerved by the smile he saw on Jim’s face.


	18. Starfleet Academy: I’m a Doctor Not a Billy Goat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is the chapter many have been waiting for and the climbing incident I have been asked for by one of my readers. I'm sure you'll all be happy to see someone has been introduced. I hope you all enjoy. I DO NOT own Star Trek! Leave Kudos or Comments!

            James had basically a smile from ear to ear and it was pissing off Bones, he wanted to hypo his smirk off. Yet Bones knew if he made a pincushion of James’ neck that idiot was purposely going to make his ascend more annoying and difficult. So if James pissed him off he would be getting the pin cushion treatment when his next checkup came around. Elizabeth on the other hand was stoic as usual; he couldn’t blame her not wanting to help. He knew that if someone fell or needed help she would have to come into close contact with that person. Lately she seemed to like less contact from people which he didn’t blame since she would see their entire history if she wanted to or not.

            As they arrived Bones saw as the instructor nodded to the twins. Bones was glad the man had gotten over his condescending attitude towards James and Elle because those didn’t need another authority figure breathing down their necks.

            James was practically jumping up and down since usually when he made Bones pissed off he would get hypo-d. Ellie had told him not to be enjoying this too much because not only was it supposed to be a punishment but Bones would probably kill him later. Elizabeth on the other hand quickly surveyed who else was getting these remedial classes. She saw Uhura who seemed slightly agitated, surprisingly Giotto was there without complaint but it probably had to due to the incident in December and the other one was there as well confirming her suspicion. There was a young cadet she had heard about in being a mathematical genius, they described him as a young male with a "boyish" face and curly hair; she often heard many of the females and even some males refer to him as "cute". She wasn't surprised that his stature caused him problems in climbing. There were three other cadets that she had seen before. James saw the relief in his sister's eyes that it wasn't as many as she had expected.

            “These cadets have showed their skills in survival and climbing, they will be teaching the remedial class since I cannot be here. I expect full cooperation since this is to help your grade. Cadets, I leave them in your capable hands.”

            To say the twins were stunned was an understatement, they looked at each other, and then they looked at Bones to make sure they weren’t dreaming. Bones frowned at them and that automatically assured them they were very much awake.

            “Very well let’s get started! Please get the harnesses and Ellie and I will make sure to tighten it so that you are secure.”

Everyone quickly got the harnesses and thought that these were a little bit old-school. Uhura waited as Elizabeth finished securing McCoy because she didn’t want James being in such close proximity to her. Soon Elizabeth stood close to her and tightened the harness so it tightly grasped her body. She noticed that Elizabeth did as little contact as possible but when she did come into contact there was a faint tingling sensation. It was not unpleasant but it confused Uhura and she just shrugged it off. Elizabeth soon stood in front of a curly haired young man who seemed a little flushed, “are you feeling okay?”

“I am not good vith heights.”

Elizabeth just nodded, “don't worry your harness will secure you, James and I will help you if you're having trouble.”

“Youv are wery kind. Thank youv.”

She smiled at the boy who blushed even harder but moved on to the next cadet.

            “Everyone is here because they didn’t get a passing grade on the survival exam or they just needed help with climbing specifically. Since the usual instructor is busy we will be seeing over this exercise.”

Uhura snorted, “We all know you two are here against your choice.”

“Be that as it may, there are some precautions you must take. I rather not any of you guys get hurt on my watch. I don’t want to get yelled at by Ellie. Think before you move and if you don’t think you can go across it then don’t. Please be careful and if there is anything is wrong don’t hesitate to yell for Ellie or me.”

“The first obstacle is the cargo net; the next is a typical cliff one might encounter, finally a simulation of a crash of a Starfleet ship. I urge you to think carefully before you make move. This isn’t a race; it’s about how efficiently you can think yourself out of a problem.”

            Elizabeth smiled on how well James summed up the talk, and they saw as the others began to slowly climb. Uhura was surprisingly doing better than Elizabeth expected which got her an eyeroll from James. Elizabeth frowned as she saw Bones and Chekov fall behind, “we should probably head up and help.”

            “Shouldn’t you two be putting on safety equipment to?”

James smiled, “we work better without the equipment. Bones you are falling behind.”

            “Dammit Jim! I’m a doctor not a billy goat.”

                                                                

            “You need to get to the cliff part to be called a Billy goat, Bones. I’ll help you. Just wait.”

James effortlessly and adequately started to climb the ropes and make his way to the far corner where Bones was. There was a sudden yelp and Elizabeth saw that Cadet Chekov seemed to have bit more than he could chew. He had followed Cupcake into the harder part of the course and now one of his feet was stuck and he couldn’t put enough strength to right himself.

            “I’M COMING UP CHEKOV! JUST BREATHE FOR ME.”

            Elizabeth saw as he tried to gain control of his breathing but was starting to panic with the position and his helplessness to correct it.

            “Chekov, please listen to me. Breathe in and out.”

She was trying to calm him and some of the other climbers had stopped hoping that their friend would follow Elizabeth’s advice. Elizabeth saw the slight fear in his eyes but she knew that he was listening to her instructions to the best of his ability. Elizabeth reached the cliff part in record time and soon was making it seem so easy. She secured her feet in two crevices that she knew would hold her weight.

No one had seen James move but he was already nearing Chekov to assist Ellie, Elizabeth on the other hand then let go and bent backward to look directly at Chekov.

            “I need you to push him up James.”

James soon nodded and pushed Chekov up so that he would finally be right-side up. Elizabeth extended her arms, “grab my hands Cadet, you’ll be just fine.”

Once he grabbed her hands she soothed him and tightened her hold on him, with doing so she took the weight off of his foot. James soon freed his foot and many cheered for their friend’s safety.

            “Are you going to want to continue? Or have you had enough?”

 

            Chekov looked conflicted but he was now again secure and they promised to guide him to an easier route.

            “I can do vit.”

            Elizabeth smiled at him, “just follow James.”

 

            Many were still looking and saw how effortlessly Elizabeth righted herself up and started to climb back down where she could see everyone.

            James effortlessly helped Chekov all the way to where Bones was located and decided to help them to next part of the course. Elizabeth saw as they struggled gaining any friction to hold them on the somewhat smooth frictionless surface of the ship. James easily navigated it with ease and helped some cadets who were on the verge of exhaustion or letting go. Elizabeth saw James shine in helping the fellow cadets; he always had a way with making people be the best they could be. She saw the natural leadership he emitted and how it made him glow with a happiness that she hadn’t seen in a long time.

            Gradually the cadets slowly found their way to the top and back to solid ground. “Great job all of you completed this remedial training with little to no incidents. I congratulate you. Your results will be given to the instructor.”

            Elizabeth saw as Chekov lingered around, “Can I help you?”

            “Yes, I vas vondering if I vould pass ‘ven with my incident.”

Elizabeth smiled at him and wanted to chuckle when he blushed, “I believe you will, I think the you showed one of the best traits Starfleet is looking for. It’s staying relatively calm in stressful situations and not letting one bad experience deter you from getting to your goal.”

He was red as a tomato now which she thought was adorable, “Thank you, Cadet Elizabeth.”

            “Don’t thank me Chekov, you were great.”

Before she could leave Chekov spoke softly, “You ‘ere a great instructor. If you ever need help vith math, I vould be more than happy to help you.” Elizabeth nodded at this and left to join James as he was talking to an agitated Bones.

            “James, on your next physical I’m going to enjoy giving you those vitamin supplements.”

James laughed nervously, “O come on Bones, I was just joking around.”

            “Joking around huh? Do you know one could still injure themselves even with safety equipment on, slice themselves open on the crash simulation of the course! I swear to god Jim, not everyone is as crazy as in getting themselves in life-threatening situations.”

James was now trying to look sheepish, “Bones…” “Don’t Bones me!”

 

            That month was the first time Admiral Komack asked for their services, when they came back Komack was more than pleased with the new assets. Elizabeth healed James but her bruises remained on her body, and all she could do was cover up the bruises and hope Bones didn’t notice.

                                                                        ~~~

            There was crying, it was soft and almost seemed like noise imagined by the mind because of the silence that surrounded it. She walked around the corner and saw the small child crying there.

            “Are you okay?”

The child was still crying softly and did not turn towards her, “how could I be?” The child turned and his condition frightened Ellie to the core. The child’s eyes were missing, his throat was cut, and there was the number 1 that was carved into his forehead. Elizabeth wanted to scream but her voice seemed did not to be working.

            “Do you remember me?”

 

            Elizabeth fell to her knees and began to sob, “You are one of mine….you are one of mine.”

“I was.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You should be.”

 

“I tried. James and I tried to keep you all alive.”

 

“You should have died instead. You weren’t meant to have been born anyways.”

 

Elizabeth tears blinded her and she wiped them away only to find the child gone. James felt as Elizabeth jumped practically into the upright position.

            “Ellie. Are you okay?”

 

            He was sleepy but he could hear the trembling in her voice, “I’m fine. It’s okay, it was just a dream.”

 

Elizabeth was trying to convince herself that it was due to the stress that was coming as finals was growing nearer again, and Komack’s glee in them completing their mission.

 

            She couldn’t shake off the feeling that this meant something more. She hugged her brother tightly and closed her eyes only to be haunted by the images of the children she had failed to save.


	19. Starfleet Academy: Entry Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here is the mission, and I hope I was adequate in doing a fighting scene. I've been struggling to write my newest chapter, Mainly because Elizabeth's and Jim's sibling relationship is going through a rough patch. I've said too much. I DO NOT own Star Trek. I hope you enjoy! Leave Kudos or Comments.

There was a small notification that popped up on the screen of the PADD; it made Elizabeth’s breath hitch. She knew this day was coming but she just hoped it never would. Her eyes met with James and an understanding was reached. They had survived worse and they definitely would survive Komack and his posse. Komack enjoyed his control over the secret intelligence section of Starfleet, rumors surrounded the department. The department was known to pick some of the best and most promising cadets and some of them were never heard from again. The message read ‘Meet at 1600.’

            Elizabeth sighed at this they were done with finals before all their classmates because of Komack’s insistence. James sighed he knew that Bones would grow suspicious if this assignment took them off planet. They could transport by beaming but that would only be to an ally of the federation, even then they couldn’t be sure how difficult their mission would be. They reported to Komack’s office, “Admiral Komack.”

            “Kirk and Adams, here is your assignment, don’t disappoint me.”

 

            They took the file and saw luckily they were going to an ally planet, a desert-like planet that was currently having some issues with the federation. They would first beam to another planet and then to their actual destination. James was covered with some of the clothing that the locals wore; his eyes were the only thing that showed. If one were to look closely they would see that there was a slight transparent film covering the opening attached to the fabric; the film didn’t deter the deep crystal sea blue eyes. James looked at his sister whose own eyes were striking against the deep red orange clothing she wore. He saw as Elizabeth emitted confidence as they beamed into their destination, unlike him she always seemed to take things with a stride after Tarsus IV. They both spoke the language and even if they didn’t he was sure Elizabeth could pick it up in a few seconds.

            **‘James perhaps we should get moving. The main settlement is an hour away from here and the heat will be increasing soon.’**

            “Who needs coms.” He whispered to her and he saw as Elizabeth’s eyes crinkled at his words. They walked and they were happy for the locals’ transparent film that blocked the sand from their eyes because the sand was blowing harshly. They finally saw the market and the locals walking through and going about their daily routine. **‘I will come into contact with a local and from there we can go to the main building.’**

James nodded they looked at the stalls till Elizabeth had the perfect opportunity to stumble into a local and mutter apologies. James saw as she stilled for a moment after touching the person and then quickly faced him to give him a nod. **‘There are customs here that if you do would outright show ones an outsider. Do not look directly into anyone’s eyes, do not shake hands, and most importantly do not greet anyone.’**

**‘Okay got it. So how are we going to successfully get the files or any evidence?’** He saw at how Elizabeth smiled at this seeing who the leader was in the memories of the local. **‘We have to pretend to be important or at least someone he has a meeting with. I’ll easily enough get this from whatever kind of secretary. There is so much I can do to confuse her. We go in and you look while I keep the lookout.’**

James knew this was a compliment since Elizabeth was great at hacking but James was the one with the most experience. If it had come from anyone else besides Elizabeth he was sure they would have pointed it out. He smiled and they walked to the main building where the officials worked, they entered and we able to attract minimal attention. They went up the stairs to attract less attention and came to the final floor with only one room that was to be the leader’s office. **‘Jesus. Is he compensating for something?’** Elizabeth smiled at James words.

            “ _I have a meeting with the general._ ” The woman looked at her with confusion and she knew that it was not only for her words but the fact that she was still wearing the fabric over her head. “ _I’m sorry. I don’t believe I know and have talked to you._ ” Elizabeth touched the woman’s arm, “ _I believe you do. We talked a day ago._ ”

            _Acceptance_. The woman smiled and shook her head in confusion, “ _Of course, I’m sorry._ ” The woman opened the door for them and closed it after them. **‘That was unpleasant.’** James went quickly over to the technology that was similar to the Federation’s but was obviously less state of the art. James quickly went to work in hacking, **‘Why?’**

**‘She’s sleeping with the General. Disgusting.’** James grinned at his sister’s disinterest in sex. **‘Was it hot?’** When he looked at her he saw her eyes filled with disgust, **‘while she could be considered appealing the same could not be said for the General. And to answer your question before, he is compensating for something I believe. The poor woman had to fake her own orgasm, 70 percent of the time.’**

            James chuckled at this but then Elizabeth heard the quiet whisperings outside the door. James could not hear what was being said but Elizabeth could.

            “ _General, there are people waiting in the room that you have been expecting._ ” There were a few seconds of silence, “ _I was not expecting anyone today. Do you know their names?_ ”

            Elizabeth heard the confusion in her voice, “ _no, no I don’t._ ” This obviously set the man on alert and the next words showed that this wasn’t going to be as simple as they had hoped. “ _Alert security; get about 20 men up here._ ”

            **‘Shit. James stay focused on gathering all the information. I will take care of them till you finish.’**

            Before James could ask her to clarify the man came in through the door, and Elizabeth quickly knocked the man out by touching him. She took the weapon from his hand and set it on stun and readied walked out of the office. Shooting to her left and muttering sorry as the poor woman fell to her desk and then the floor. The men were coming through the elevator which wasn’t a smart move, she shot one after another until there was a heap and the elevator’s door wouldn’t close. The second one open and she repeated the motion. There was a lot of yelling and she knew what they were saying.

            “ _Get them out of the way so that we can close the door and go down!_ ” “ _Call for backup! There are more than two people!_ ”

            She internally laughed at this and saw as the struggled to get the men out or drag them into the elevator. Only one of them managed to do that motion, the others took their chances and tried to charge out. Only two she shot with amazing accuracy and both men were on the floor, completely out.

            **’50 percent has completely downloaded; I don’t think this man has ever deleted a file in his life.’** She smiled at James poke at the man who was probably still knocked out of the room with him. She heard as the elevator started up but then she also heard the people coming from the stairs. She would try her best to concentrate on both but she could only be so fast with the inferior weapon she had in her hand. She could not use a Starfleet because if something happened it would be obviously could be connected to the Federation.

            “ _Game on._ ”

 

The elevator opened and she saw that they did not immediately come out of it, they were waiting and she knew it was for those in the stairs. Almost with such sync as her and James the men entered at the same time. She had not had enough time to take another weapon from the bodies in the first elevator. So she fired first at the elevators and with her left hand she grabbed the small pole from the side of her leg. She clicked the button and it extended into a metal bar just a tad bit shorter than she was. After all Komack said this was an information retrieval mission not an assassination. After taking a few from the elevator down, the outdated weapon stopped working and she aimed it at the head of one of the oncoming men, knocking him out. She couldn’t help but laugh at this and now the men knew she was a woman.

            “ _Give up, you will not get out of here. Give up and turn on your partners and perhaps we will not rape you._ ”

            She growled at this and the men realized that whatever little mercy in her was gone. She launched at the closest man and hit him in the stomach and in one quick succession the metal connected with his head. She then easily grabbed another man’s arm and pulled him into a way of the oncoming fire. While that happened she moved on to the next one whom she hit in the throat and knocked him out with another blow. Taking his weapon and shooting two more people until she threw it again at the head of one of the men. Elizabeth was starting to like throwing objects at their heads, **’25 percent is left.’**

**‘By the time you finish this building will be surrounded.’**

            Elizabeth continued fighting with ease the men were not able to land one blow on her. Almost as she knew what they were thinking, she had some hint to their next actions but she still had to touch them to successfully know their next movements. And she certainly didn’t want to touch any of these disgusting men given the words of the man who spoke before. Her metal bar  and their own weapons were the only thing that came into contact with all the men, she had to stop throwing the weapons because more men began to ascend the stairs and the metal bar only had a certain area of being effective. She knew now that they were surrounded and hoped that they would be able to run faster than these men. She found it somewhat irritating that the people didn’t have any vehicles; they preferred an animal similar to the camels from Earth.

            **‘Ellie I’m heading your way.’** Once he got there Elizabeth told him to get the weapons and get ready. She put her metal pole back in its place and grabbed the guns that were lying around.

            “Let’s get going.” They descended down the stairs shooting the men that were going up the stairs who were getting to close in their aim for comfort. They were on about in between the third or fourth floor and James almost shouted in horror as Elizabeth jumped from the rail. Then laughter bubbled up when he saw she shot as she was going down and surprised the men when she landed, taking advantage of their shock and shooting them successively. He ran down shooting the stragglers and headed down to accompany Ellie. James saw Ellie drop one of her weapons and grabbed one of the men to use him as her shield. James followed and slowly the men were dwindling but it didn’t mean some of the shots didn’t hit them or graze them. James knew he was bleeding and he was pretty sure that Elizabeth had taken some shots for him since they wouldn’t actually knock her out.

            There were now few, he was so caught up he didn’t see the horror in Elizabeth’s face at her last victim. He was screaming in pain, and it was pain that Elizabeth should have been feeling. She recovered quickly and helped Jim shoot the last remaining ones and start to run for the device that would get them away from this planet. Their clothing was ripped from all the damage it took and they never stopped until they beamed to another planet that was neutral territory. They quickly moved away from the device and gave the tattered clothing to the homeless beings that occupied the shady alleys. They seemed thankful and Elizabeth gave them a soft smile.

            They saw as people looking for them exited the device and they entered a shop that was filled with people looking at jewelry. James looked at the jewelry and saw they were getting looks from the owner. He spotted a choker which was simple it had a small crescent moon. He smiled since he hadn’t had the chance to buy Ellie anything for when their birthday came around. Emily, Bones, Kim, and Gaila had surprised the twins with a cake and presents. They got books from Emily and Kim; Bones gave them each their own medical kit making both of them laugh. Gaila had given Elizabeth lingerie which wasn’t as scandalous as Gaila’s own, and she have James a leather bracelet. Their Vulcans had given them texts, tea plant seeds, and letters from their Vulcan fans. Elizabeth had made him a watch that monitored his health and would vibrate whenever his sucrose levels were too low from forgetting to eat. Elizabeth had also gotten a letter and a present from her Vulcan suitor, a stone on Vulcan that was often used in jewelry.

            Elizabeth was keeping an eye on the men, “I would like to buy it.”

            “It’s 6000 credits. Are you sure?”

James was stunned by the price, “what is it made of?” The man looked at James suspiciously since he didn’t mention everything about the price. “It is made of one of the strongest metals in the Quadrant, stronger than the diamonds from Earth.”

            He transferred the man his credits and he saw as how the man now wanted to show him more of the store. Yet was soon upset to see that James was not interested in anything else but getting the necklace he bought. “Here you go, sir.”

            He came behind Ellie and surprised her; he put it around her neck and motioned her to one of the mirrors. “It’s beautiful James, but how much was it?”

            “You’re worth it.”

 

            The smile that crossed her face made him happy even with the amount of credits it had cost him. She hugged him and James saw as the men walked disappeared in the opposite direction. “Well let’s go back.”

            “I’m impressed. I was unsure if you two would be able to complete the mission. This contains evidence that they have been planning something against Starfleet. You will be contacted later cadets. You are dismissed”

            Elizabeth clung to James she was tired and bruised but most of all she had learned something about herself today, something she rather forget. She was unable to tell James about what had happened, unable to tell him what she had done to the man. She had always been able to some extent take pain away from some people, but this was disturbing her in a whole new way.

 

She was able to transfer pain and magnify it in another person; the man’s scream didn’t leave her head. She tightly held onto her brother and caressed the small moon that clung from her neck on its chain.


	20. Starfleet Academy: Vulcan Summer & Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE! I said I would have something out by last month, but it was so busy, I had exam after exam. Anyways here is a chapter. All I am going to say after this, stuff starts getting kinda sad. I do NOT own Star Trek! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

            With their mission complete and their finals done they bid Bones goodbye as they left for their home away from Earth. To visit their Vulcan family and have a small break before training with Komack, “Elizabeth you worry over nothing.” Elizabeth smiled at her twin who sat beside her, “I know but I worry.” ”L’Vor is a Vulcan child he would not have easily forgotten our faces. There is also the fact that we have a familial bond to him.”

            “I know James, but I cannot help but be nervous.” James knew his sister was like this because L’Vor reached out to her the most; L’Vor was a wonderful extension of their family. “Or perhaps you worry about Tales?”

            Elizabeth turned to see James smile and scowled, “for the last time I have no interest in pursuing anything farther than friendship.” James looked at his sister with a smirk, “but I do not believe Tales will stop his pursuit of you.”

            “I blame grandfather Avarak, giving Tales permission to court me. I am not interested in a relationship not when I have yet to attain my wanted career.” James looked at Ellie and he couldn’t help but pity the Vulcan suitor, because he knew when his sister was serious about something. “And why not give him a shot?” Elizabeth looked away from him and into the blackness that surrounded the vessel, “why don’t you date Gaila, it is obvious she has a thing for you?”

James coughed violently, “what?!” Elizabeth laughed at her brother’s surprise at this.

            “No one could miss her undressing you with her eyes, least of all you. You’re scared.”

James scoffed but he knew the truth in her words, because Elizabeth was in the same position as he was.

            “Avarak is expecting us to continue our research even though we already published some of our findings.” James laughed because of course the old Vulcan would want them to continue, Avarak as much as he would deny it liked to rub it in other Vulcans’ faces. Their pen names on Vulcan had grown quite popular in scholarly circles, some of their theory was being taught at the Vulcan Academy already. James and Elizabeth were receiving countless of letters of Vulcans wanting to discuss theory with them; the Vulcan Academy had gone directly to Avarak to request that the two give a lecture. James and Elizabeth were surprised when they heard about the offer, yet they were sure Vulcan would go into anarchy if it was realized the two researchers rising to fame were human. Even if they had Vulcan citizenship due to Avarak’s connections, the two were unaware about this fact. Avarak had told the Vulcan Academy that his students would like to keep their anonymity and off the planet which would make it difficult for them to agree to give a lecture. Elizabeth and James now knew for a fact that Vulcans did not lie but they could omit details that would lead the other to come into their own assumptions.

            “Sneaky Vulcans,” James laughed at his sister’s comment when she found out.

They were finally able to see the front entrance of their home on Vulcan; they quickly entered and were greeted by L’Vor who was stretching out his arms towards them. T’Shael smiled at the sight and was surprised on how adept L’Vor had been in feeling the arrival of his favorite twins.

            “How’s our favorite little gremlin?” The twins smiled as they saw the small Vulcan give the twins images of T’Shael, Adenkar, and Avarak. As well as the constellations that T’Shael was showing him and animals native to Vulcan and Earth. James held the baby tightly while his sister looked up to T’Shael in amazement, “since when?”

            “Since when has he been able to do this, I thought it would take a few more months for him to become this adept in sending images. He must truly be a talented telepath.”

            Adenkar entered the room, “yes he is, one of the most talented that the Council has ever seen. While I and T’Shael are adequate in telepathy, L’Vor is on another level. Avarak thinks it has something to do with being exposed and in constant contact with a greater telepath.”

            Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “who?”

James laughed, “You, Elizabeth. T’Shael always admitted that I was better in Telepathy than a human should be, but then again you have always been there helping me Ellie.”

            “Oh. Does the Council suspect this as well?” James stiffened not thinking about this before until Ellie mentioned it. T’Shael nodded, “It is not something we can hide, the healer’s checked L’vor’s mind, and they already know how fascinating you are since you needed to be examined to form a bond with L’Vor.”

            “The Council would not demand to know how you are so adept at Telepathy Elizabeth. Not only would it be unethical but you have Avarak and I to defend you. And I am sure Tales would be more than pleased to aid you.” James snickered at this and Ellie wanted to scowl at him but she was relieved to know that she would not be facing the council anytime soon, or by herself.

 

            Elizabeth smiled and went back to L’Vor and saw as he gurgled at her telling her through pictures about the Vulcan market and buying produce with his mother. Elizabeth smiled at the small child in front of her and sent him back pictures of the rainbows that appeared in the sky after a light shower. Or the roses and lilies that was their home that Avarak had bought in San Francisco, as well as the sentient plants that leaned into the touches of Elizabeth. L’Vor reached out for Elizabeth to take him from James and saw as James pouted that the small child left his arms. Yet everyone watched as the two communicated through touch and no words were spoken, but the look in their eyes spoke for them. The warmth and love that was seen in Ellie’s eyes and the curiosity and happiness seen in L’vor’s as she showed him things he would not see on Vulcan.

            Soon the child reached out for James again and fell asleep in his arms, “I see both of you are greatly appreciated by L’Vor.”

            “He always seems to prefer Ellie more.”

James stopped when Ellie spoke, “yes but you seem to be his preferred object to sleep on.”

 

            James grunted softly so that the small child he held would not wake up, “Ellie has always been able to send images in a single touch. I’m not surprised L’Vor seeks her presence more because it is easier to communicate with her.”

 

            The rest of their small break was spent with interacting and teaching L’Vor, Tales frequenting by accompanying Avarak to see his grandson, and researching about the origins of Vulcan language and fighting style. This was all known by Elizabeth but finding actual evidence to support what she already knew would help solidify their statements.

It was a small break, a peaceful one, where they didn’t have to worry about due dates or Komack’s intent on using them. If they wanted to they could probably get under his thumb but it would be very troublesome, and it would drag everything out in the open that they had worked hard to cover. They were sure that Komack would stoop so low as to threaten their friends and Vulcan family to get them to do Starfleet’s (more likely Komack’s) dirty work.

 

            “Back in San Francisco if only we could have stayed with L’Vor more,” Elizabeth nodded not really wanting to see Komack so soon. She despised the man there was something about him that disturbed her even if she hadn’t touched him. Yet she knew she had to show the man some respect because after all he was an Admiral of Starfleet. She hoped that the three years James and Elizabeth were planning to finish their desired track in would be quick enough so they wouldn’t have to spend too much time with the man.

            James knew Elizabeth was uncomfortable with Admiral Komack but James had never been one to back down from a challenge, and that is exactly what Komack was presenting them with. If the man overstepped his bounds against his sister he would act but James would be able to handle anything, he had to because one day he would be captain. James knew that Admiral Komack couldn’t bring to much attention to his secret division, or anger Admiral Pike who had a soft spot for them. The man couldn’t outwardly act against ‘Starfleet’s Golden Boy,’ for all they knew eventually they could cause too many problems for Komack and he would let them go.

            “Come on Ellie, we can take anything he throws at us.” Elizabeth did not smile at James and she did not answer she only followed her brother, promising herself that she would make sure nothing bad happened to James. If she had to destroy Komack in order to guarantee his safety, she would probably die trying. They went into the office of Admiral Komack.

 

“Elizabeth and James reporting as promised.”

 

            Komack smiled and motioned them to sit down and get comfortable, “you two gave an exemplary performance on your last mission. You completed your objective and you got out alive. You will be undergoing training under the commander of my unit. I expect no problems. And this to stay in between us, I would be upset if anyone found out and I would have to deal with the mistake. Well good day cadets.”

            They reported to the Intelligence department of Starfleet, going into one of the many training rooms. When they entered they saw others there practicing with weapons or on their form. Sparing against each other with weapons or hand-to-hand combat, this excited James. He whispered as a joke to his sister, “First rule about fight club, is don’t talk about fight club.”

            They saw as a man came close to them and decided that this was probably the commander that Komack spoke of, “you must be the fresh meat. I am the commander of this task force. We all know who you two are; breaking records in your first year gets you noticed. I want you to understand if you show off here you get killed. You brag you get killed; one slip and you’re dead, other than that welcome to hell. My name is Xavier Peirce but name out in the field is Wolf.”

            James smiled and shook the man’s hand while Elizabeth gave a single nod as acknowledgement. “Well let’s get started. I want to see your fighting skills so one of you will go against me and the other will go against my second-in-command.” James stepped forward and Xavier signaled James to follow him while another man came and stood in front of Elizabeth. “My name is Sebastian Dole; you will be up against me.” Elizabeth nodded and followed him to the opposite side where James and Xavier were going to fight.

            “We’ll wait till they finish so that Xavier can see your performance for himself.”

James and Xavier were standing away from each other waiting for the other to strike first. Xavier went to deliver a blow to the abdomen and James directed his arm away going in for a strike to the face. The man then drove down to dodge James but also knock him off balance. James quickly went with the motion and allowed himself to turn 90 degrees while still on guard from any attacks. Xavier used the floor and then kicked his leg up to hit James which was just barely blocked, the man then got on his feet. The fight was more of them testing each other out than them trying to kill each other. James went on the offense this time, faking one punch to only hit the man where he wasn’t expecting it. Xavier smiled and took James by surprise; the sudden speed increase was not something James was expecting. Yet he had fought Ellie who was way faster, so he was able to block but it still hurt. Each hit the other tried was blocked there were few successful ones, yet most of them had been on Xavier’s part. They were both wearing down, “okay I’ve seen enough. You’re very good. A little rusty but constant practice will help you out. Now let’s go see your sister.”

 

            Before they got there Sebastian attacked Elizabeth without warning but she easily blocked his punch by grabbing his arm and using his momentum to lift him up and slam him down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl in disbelief, the response time for that was impossible. The girl should have gotten hit since all of her focus had been on her twin and Xavier. The girl merely stared down at the stunned man, “sorry you surprised me.” James stopped himself from laughing because last thing they needed was to piss off one of the guys they were working with. They weren’t expecting Xavier to give a hearty laugh, “I forgot to warn you Sparrow here likes to start things unofficially, guess it finally backfired on him. You have great response time; I see why your brother was able to hold up against me.” She nodded once but never took her eyes off Sebastian, who got up and smiled at her. Yet their fight wasn’t over, Elizabeth took her stance and so did her opponent. He went for a punch and Elizabeth made sure to glide it away from her body then slam her body against the man to make him stumble. Her attacks were fluid and one right after another. Each time hitting him in a spot that would kill or cause tremendous pain. The other watched in fascination as she completely dominated the fight, one where many thought she would lose. Before they knew she had him in a position if he moved she would break his collarbone, and many of them wondered just exactly who was this girl.

            “I yield. Damn I haven’t taken a beating like that since Xavier wanted to see what I could do.” Elizabeth apologized, “no it’s nice to see we have good recruits, exceptional, usually we get idiots who think they are undefeatable or have connections they can pull because they have family.”

            James smiled sheepishly, “no offense, but we were blackmailed to join this team by Admiral Komack.” Xavier nodded, “some of us were too. Can’t stand that man but we do our job to protect Starfleet not Admiral Komack, anyways you can both practice here until you’re given a mission.”

            “Thank you. This is actually better than I was expecting.” Many of them laughed because that’s exactly what they had thought when they had joined up the secret unit under Admiral Komack. Elizabeth found herself breathing a little bit easier knowing that these people were either in the same position or sympathetic. She would hate having to look out for Komack and making sure one of the members didn’t stab them in the back. She was sure if they were given orders they would kill them, but she could breathe a little easier.


	21. Starfleet Academy: Falling Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. It was so hard for me to write this, I think there were some tears involved, I apologize. Anyways I hope you enjoy and comment or leave Kudos! I do NOT own Star Trek! And for the announcement: There is the possibility of a side story of what if Elizabeth and James went to Vulcan after Tarsus IV instead of staying in San Francisco. Would you like to see this side story?

            August was a whole new array of problems, a new semester with new classes that were more challenging than before. Their new schedules were something that was not envied by those who knew them. Bones described their schedule as; ‘ _suicidal tendencies wrapped in Starfleet curriculum and mathematics aided by caffeine and one hour naps._ ’ Bones hated to see them taking so many classes and working a part-time job, if anyone deserved a full-ride scholarship it was these two. Yet they didn’t complain or bring it to the attention of anyone, last thing they wanted was use the Kelvin incident as a way to get through the Academy. Bones knew it was because people already thought that the two got ‘special treatment’ and were envious that they were already in the good graces of Captain Pike. Bones wanted to hypo them until next month but he knew that if their schedules were ruined, in the end it would have only caused more damage.

 

            September was also a good month for the now very popular ‘Paperback Café’ it seemed to be popping at the seams with life. The twins had changed Emily’s life, since they entered her store looking for a job. She was interested what the two could do and was surprised to see how talented they were. “Have you two worked as baristas before?” James smiled, “Yes, we’ve done a little bit of everything. We can serve alcoholic drinks, cook, bake, circus tricks…You name it.” Emily couldn’t help but laugh and couldn’t find it in herself to doubt these two. “Okay then, show me what you can bake.” They talked to Emily about books and how much they wanted to work here because of them. Not many people had paper books anymore and Emily explained that her mother had helped her in getting so many. And it was the start to the ‘Paperback Café’ becoming so popular with Starfleet personnel and academy students. Everyone loved the food and people grew fond of the twins like she had. She was happy to provide James and Elizabeth with a way to vent out that wasn’t through dangerous stunts. Yet Emily was worried the twins were pushing themselves, even if they were geniuses they still could not be at two places at the same time. There classes were back to back and then after they came to work until closing time, running out a minute later to disappear to who knows where. She asked them if they could take online classes to help them have more free time, they just smiled and said they already were much to her horror. She needed to talk to Bones or someone about making those two take a necessary break.

 

            Gaila knew that the Kobayashi Maru was coming up in October and she was worried with how hectic James’ schedule was. She worried he would take the loss hard, he had so many classes and he couldn’t afford to fall behind. Gaila had tried to talk to him about taking the test next semester but he insisted that next semester would be a horrible time to take it and he wasn’t one to wait. She talked to Elizabeth about it and while she understood where Gaila was coming from she knew there was no stopping Jim. Gaila could only hope that James would come back with a vengeance after the Kobayashi Maru. She didn’t like the test; she had seen how it hurt cadets. She saw many slowly lose their love for command and switch to another major. And she knew that the man she had fallen in love with was meant for command.

 

            James hated the Kobayashi Maru; it taunted him with something he already played in his head over and over again. It told him that his father’s sacrifice was not a win, and he promised he would beat the game at any cost. But right now all he wanted to do was punch something and maybe drown himself in alcohol. “James.” He turned around to see his sister who smiled softly at him.

            “Not now Ellie.” He knew he was failing at controlling his anger; she was the last person that deserved it.

            “Alcohol isn’t going to help you beat it? Come on you need sleep, we have class early tomorrow.”

            He grinded his teeth, “And you are? You aren’t in Command, Ellie. You’re in engineering; _you_ don’t have to go through that blasted test. And if you did you would never cheat so publicly. You’re too much of a goody-two-shoes to do so.”

            “Have you ever thought that the test isn’t about actually beating it?”

 

            “THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT?!”

            “James, tread very carefully.” He huffed at her words, “you’ve always been smarter. You’ve always been more unique. _They_ always saw you more than they did me. You dumb yourself down for little old me. Always by my side, have you ever thought that eventually we might go our own separate ways?”

            “I never wanted to be special _Tiberius._ I hope those words are from the alcohol because I’d hate to think you don’t want me around anymore.”

            He winced at hearing his middle name but took another shot of alcohol. “I don’t. You’re overbearing. Sometimes I need a little room to breathe. We don’t need to know every detail about each other.”

            He turned to look up and he saw Elizabeth’s eyes were cold, “So be it.”

James anger was added because he knew he just hurt his sister, but it was too late to take back those words. He didn’t know that the pride he held onto that day would have such severe consequences.

            “His next drink is on me. Have to say it’s something to hear the rumors around the school and one thing to see in person, about James Kirk having the ‘ _ice queen_ ’ wrapped around his finger. Roy Herring, pleasure to meet you.”

            James took a look at him and saw an attractive man with light brown hair and blue eyes. “Kobayashi Maru huh? That test is a bitch.”

            “I’ll drink to that.”

 

            Roy smiled at James, “You were right though, she hasn’t had to face the Kobayashi Maru so she wouldn’t understand.” After more drinks and talk James found that Roy was interested in something more.

 

            Elizabeth had found herself in the garden she often showed L’Vor when she transferred her thoughts. James had basically admitted that he was going to hack the Kobayashi Maru to her, and she knew she had to do something to protect him from any backlash. She found vision blurry and knew that James words hurt, but to a point she had been overbearing. If he wanted freedom she would give it to him, but she would make sure he became a captain without a blemish.

 

            “I would like to see Admiral Komack.” His assistant looked in surprise for it was really early in the morning; usually cadets weren’t up at this hour. “Wait a moment please.”

            “What can I help you with Cadet Adams?” Elizabeth was making a deal with the devil but if she could save her brother from facing expulsion in the future she would gladly do so.

            “I want you to kick James Kirk out of the unit.”

 

            “Why would I do that Cadet Adams?” The man smiled at her smugly. “He’s a liability. Captain Pike sees him as a son, once Captain Pike finds out that James is part of your unit it will not be pretty.” The man lips thinned into a thin line, “are you threatening me?”

            “No, sir Captain Pike already has intentions to keep a close eye on Kirk. While Kirk is exceptional at everything he does it will be hard to control him when Captain Pike is there to make sure you don’t harm ‘Starfleet’s Golden Boy’. If you kick him off it will keep Captain Pike out of the Intelligence Department for a while. I still would be under your command and would be able to accept more challenging missions without James’ opposition. I require certain needs to be met though.”

            Komack thought about Cadet Adams’s insight; Pike could have James Kirk (the boy was too much like his father anyways) and he could have Elizabeth Adams. He had heard from Wolf that the girl was inhumane in her take down of Sparrow, besides if she died it would be sweeter to see James Kirk suffer and blame himself. “Very well. What do you need?”

            “I need you to give us a mission you know will fail, then throw us both out of the unit to make it seem like I am no longer part of it. I will need you to approve advancement in my curriculum and testing out of several classes in order to get my desired tracks in time. And any future hearings for James Kirk…I will be his representative; he will not be allowed to talk unless I specifically ask him so.”

            Komack smiled on how fruitful this would be, “do you mind me asking on what tracks you will be completing?”

            “Engineering, Sciences and Medical are the tracks I will complete.”

            “Impossible.”

Elizabeth shook her head, “no it isn’t. I already have my Doctorates in medicine. With testing out of several classes I will be able to finish along with James in his desired three years. I also want this kept on the down low. I need a change to my uniform as well; I don’t think a dress will be appropriate for someone under your tutelage Admiral Komack.”

            Komack wanted to laugh on how well this was going to work for him; he would have a star pupil better than Spock who was guided by Pike; finally something to shove in that man’s face. Komack personally wanted to thank whoever forced Cadet Adams to his office at this ungodly hour. “I think we can make this work, Cadet Adams. Make a design for your new uniform and I’ll see what I can do.”

            Elizabeth left knowing what the man was thinking, without needing to touch him; he was very transparent in his thoughts. But that wasn’t the only reason she knew what Komack was thinking, Elizabeth didn’t want to think of it so she pushed it into the back of her mind.

 

            James woke up with a splitting headache but was made up by the relatively good night he just had. Things happened spontaneously he supposed that the alcohol had helped catalyze the tumble in the bedsheets with Roy. Yet once he remembered his words to Ellie he couldn’t help but feel the headache worsen and his mood sour at his stupidity. He looked at the time and saw that his first class was already over.

            “Fuck! Hey I have to go Roy. Call me later.” Roy just grunted and went back to sleeping. James ran to his second class to see Ellie sitting beside Bones helping him with mathematics. He went to sit by her side, “Good morning.”

            “Good Morning James.” They replied one grumpier than the other. He winced because Ellie still showed him kindness after his harsh words. “You missed your first class where were you?” Bones always made sure that they came home so this was new that only one of the twins came back. “Out” Bones gave him a look that clearly gave of ‘you’re an idiot’ vibe. Ellie on the other hand didn’t bother to look at him and continued with her work. He noticed that Ellie was rubbing her head and Bones did too, “are you okay?”

            “Yeah just a headache,” Ellie rarely had headaches, and James knew there was something wrong. There were moments in class where she would stop and clutch her fist and then continue to work after a few seconds. “Ellie, are you sure you’re okay?” She looked his direction but wasn’t truly looking at him but registered it was him who asked her a question. Her eyes seemed different, “of course.”

            James was doubtful of her health; little did he know that she was far from fine. She was seeing memories of those around her without touching them and this was making her panic.

            Elizabeth quickly went to the apartment the apartment since she didn’t have a shift at the café but James did. It was unusual and unnerving to see memories without making physical contact, and she needed to be alone. She saw things she didn’t want to see, things about her fellow cadets and the activities James did last night with a Roy Herring. She was exhausted and with the assault of memories her brain felt like it was eating itself, she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

            When she woke she quickly went to work planning her new schedule and making sure which classes she would test out of without attracting too much attention from the other Admirals. She was also working on the design for her new uniform which would be optimal for movement and adequate in hiding weapons that would be mistaken for fabric. She would add those touches herself so that Admiral Komack wouldn’t be able to replicate it. Once she was done she went to see Komack to inform him of her classes and the tests he would need to approve. “Don’t disappoint me Cadet Adams.”

            James woke up and quickly got dressed, he had come home yesterday and found Ellie fast asleep, which was unusual for her since she barely slept so much. He went and stood outside her room and he was nervous since his harsh words at the bar. “Ellie…,” but her room was empty there was no sign of her. Bones exited his room and saw James frozen in Ellie’s doorway.

            “Do you know where she is?”

            “Jim, I just woke up for God sakes.”

            He was slightly worried because he thought she was avoiding him because of the argument, when the door opened. “Ellie are you okay?”

            “I’m fine I just went for a walk.” He knew that this wasn’t unusual for Ellie but it felt odd for her to go out so early. She then stopped and spaced out for a full minute until he called her name.

            “Do you have something to tell me?” Her question seemed out of nowhere and James immediately thought of Roy.

            “No do you?”

           

            Ellie thought of telling him her change in schedule or perhaps the changes she had lately found in herself, but the less James knew the safer he was.

 

 

            “We have another mission from Admiral Komack, James.”


	22. Starfleet Academy: Kobayashi Maru Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to reiterate: It gets worse before it gets better. I still love these thick-headed hooligans though. I am being more productive with my fanfictions than I am with my assignments. O well. So I hope you guys enjoy! Kudos or Comments are welcomed! I do NOT own Star Trek.

            James looked at her, and knew that she didn’t just go for the walk, “Very well what is it?” Elizabeth went to make herself coffee, “There has been some chatter about the possible assassination of a Cardassian ambassador. Admiral Komack wishes for us to be unseen and make sure the ambassador isn’t killed.”

 

            “Ellie, you went to see Admiral Komack without me?” He saw as Elizabeth put her cup of coffee on the counter. “No. I received a message from his assistant who notified me that we would be taking another mission, and that later Admiral Komack would brief us both on the full details.” James believed his sister and asked her when they would be meeting the Admiral.

            “This mission is just something of a courtesy for our allies; the chatter has come from some less than reliable sources. So this is the reason only two people are being sent and asked to make sure they stay unaware of our presence. This mission is very important, do not fail.”

 

            Elizabeth’s heart grew heavy as she realized what this meant; she was going to have to let someone die. Someone she could save if she chose to but by letting this happen she would save Jim. She would allow him to be immune to the Starfleet council with Captain Pike and Admiral Komack behind him. It was her decision and she would carry it alone. This was something her Jim would never find out unless he came across her _object_ , but that wasn’t meant to ever to fall in his hands unless something happened to her. Elizabeth reached for James hands but he pulled it away before she could even touch his skin. She didn’t know why he was hiding his sexual encounter with Roy from her, it’s not like she needed his memories to know he practically reeked of sex. She smirked at how often he forgot that her senses were more hyper-aware than his own, sometimes she even forgot that she was not completely human. It still hurt when he pulled away; she wanted to touch her brother so that she could harden her heart. So that Jim’s brilliant and supernova soul would burn into her, so that the darkness that was about to take a hold of her wouldn’t overwhelm her. Jim was her sun. And if she had to shield him from the evil in the world by becoming tainted by darkness, it was a price she was willing to pay.

 

            “You know that day you reeked of more than alcohol,” Elizabeth walked away not looking at James as she boarded the tourist shuttle headed toward their destination.

 

            They were playing tourists. They looked into shops walked around pointed at certain features in the surrounding area. Their facial expression didn’t betray that they had any other reason to be there other than looking at the humid and warm world. In reality they were looking for sights and points where long-range weaponry could be set for an assassination attempt. James was careful with the items that he decided to buy in order to eat or drink, since having an allergic reaction would most likely leave only Ellie in the field. James looked at Ellie and felt a sliver of guilt; not only did he hurt her feelings in the bar but he had basically told her he didn’t trust her to keep out of his memories. James saw as Ellie was taking the harsh words he said in the bar and him moving his hand away, she didn’t try again to touch him. James saw as Ellie smiled to him and pointed to the map and acted as if they were planning where to go next.

 

            “Where would you like to go next?” If anyone looked upon the pair they would have never noticed anything odd, if anyone paid close attention they would have noticed that neither mentioned any names. James knew the details of when the ambassador was to go out on his daily route, but he couldn’t help but feel as if there was something too easy about this. He knew that slowly Ellie and him made sure that there were no surprise attacks or long-range weaponry aimed for the ambassador. Then again he remembered that Admiral Komack had said the information had come from less than reliable sources. He was glad that this mission was easy and quick and they would soon be able to relax for the holidays.

            “He should be exiting his office in about 10 to 15 minutes.”

 

            Elizabeth nodded at James’ words and looked at the direction the man would be coming from. They saw as the ambassador was walking buy and was bumped into by someone who apologized to him, and then both went on their way. They followed the ambassador as he walked through the busy street.

            Elizabeth felt there was something familiar about the ambassador that she couldn’t pinpoint, but she wasn’t in a close range to fully examine him. Then the ambassador collapsed.

            James was in shock, it took him a few minutes to process what he had seen. He looked toward Ellie who was wearing a blank face; slowly she walked forward with worry now on her face as many others did. Elizabeth managed to touch the man and froze as he was taken away by emergency services.

           

            “What’s wrong?” Elizabeth would guide them to a less crowded area.

 

            “There was a man who bumped into the ambassador, it was poison. The ambassador was…….” James saw it was hard for Ellie to talk. “He was brother to Thelev,” she choked out.

 

            James saw as tears formed in Ellie’s eyes, James hugged his sister who was more than happy to be in her brother’s warm and comforting presence. Elizabeth knew that she would never be able to look Thelev in the eyes after knowingly letting his brother die. James had a bitter taste in his mouth for failing a mission recently after the Kobayashi Maru. James and Elizabeth went back and soon had to confront Admiral Komack, they were both tense and in turmoil.

            “I’m disappointed. I thought that you two would do as well as you did in your first mission. Perhaps your first mission was a fluke; the Cardassians have suspicions that we knew and did nothing to aid them against this attack. This is a disaster, you two are off the unit. Get out.”

 

            “Fuck!” James was angry because he had failed at something, and so soon after the Kobayashi Maru test. It was like salt in an open wound. “James.” He sighed and looked at Elizabeth who looked worse for wear. “Ellie I think I need a drink.”

            “Look at it this way; you don’t have to work under Admiral Komack.” The sadness was in her voice but James mistook it for her being wary of setting him off again. James laughed halfheartedly with her comment, “I’m free at the cost of the ambassador’s life, Ellie. Shit. He was Thelev’s brother. Ellie, how am I supposed to look the man in the eyes now?!”

            “It wasn’t your fault.”

            James turned away from Ellie; he didn’t want to tell her that he was going to the bar. He knew that she didn’t approve of routine drinking but he needed to forget letting the ambassador die. James walked away without a goodbye.  

 

            James didn’t see as his sister was slowly falling apart. He didn’t see as she was blaming herself over the pain that he was feeling. Elizabeth ran and didn’t stop until she came into the garden of Avarak’s residence in San Francisco. There she let the sobs rack her body, and the intense emotions show. And once again she had failed to save someone, she had failed not James. She entered the house and fell asleep quickly on the sofa in the living room.

 

            James entered the apartment and saw Bones drinking coffee, “Elle with you?” James shook his head but worry started to pick at him. He shouldn’t have left her alone because she was also blaming herself just as much as he was. James and Bones were ready for the small vacation that was coming their way, but there was still days of classes left. James had spent last night drinking and being with Roy, it helped him forget about the disastrous mission. He was surprised to be told that they had the same class but they never met because Roy sat on the opposite side of him and Ellie.  He left along with Bones who soon split to go to his own class, and saw as Roy approached him with a smile. Roy greeted him with a kiss and they both saw as Ellie was heading towards the class. “Ellie where were you?” James saw as Ellie looked at him and then at Roy and froze. “Out,” her response surprised James.

            Roy smiled at the precise woman before him, “Hello, I’m Roy Herring. And you’re Elizabeth Adams.” He stretched out his hand and Elizabeth was about to touch him but James slapped Roy’s hand away at the last second. It stunned Roy more than it did Elizabeth; Ellie just walked into the classroom and took a seat. Many felt the tense atmosphere around the trio but no one commented on it. Ellie saw flashes of something, Roy’s memories she concluded after hearing the voice. _James Tiberius Kirk………objective…….critical…do not disappoint._ Elizabeth felt a slight sense of dread take over her, because she knew this would not go over well. Concentrating on the material before her was difficult with now thinking of telling James this without upsetting him.

            As they left class Elizabeth spoke, “James can we talk for a bit.” Roy took the hint and walked ahead giving them space. “What’s wrong Ellie?”

            “Roy Herring, he’s giving me a bad vibe.” She saw the emotions on his face and knew that saying that was a mistake. “No, Ellie. You’ve just met him and haven’t even touched him! Please keep your nose out of this.”

            “I’m sorry.” James sighed and left to catch up with Roy, that phrase she spoke had more than one meaning. Elizabeth saw her brother go with someone who possibly had ulterior motives. Elizabeth went to Paperback Café, “Emily I need to inform you of some developments.” She explained to the Emily that she could no longer work here on a regular schedule due to her advancing in classes, which would cause an increase in workload. “I’ll drop by to help sometimes, of course.” Emily smiled and patted Elizabeth, “it’s fine Elizabeth, I’m glad you aren’t going to overwork yourself. Does James know?” Elizabeth shook her head, “I will be informing him soon.”

            “Don’t be a stranger Elizabeth.”

 

            She informed her Vulcan family next and they were proud of her ambition and would look forward to seeing her on Vulcan soon. She decided she would spend Thanksgiving with them and would inform them later if James was coming with her.

 

            She heard as Bones and James were talking in the kitchen, and sighed knowing that telling them at the same time would be easier. “I have something to inform both of you.” She saw as both looked up to her with curiosity in their eyes. Bones motioned her to go ahead with her announcement, “I am accelerating my curriculum in order to achieve my desired outcome.”

            “What the fuck Ellie!” “What?!” they both screamed and Elizabeth was glad for her distance. “It was a decision that I did not take lightly. After reassessing myself I thought this would provide a challenge that would be beneficial to my Starfleet career.”

            Bones sighed, “Well I am sure you will do great Elle. Just don’t make me hypo you.”

 

            After Bones exited the room James spoke, “Ellie, why didn’t you discuss with this me beforehand.”

            He saw the confusion in Ellie’s eyes, “I thought this was a decision that should be made by me, as it only affects me.”

            “Is this because of Roy?”

 

            “No. This has nothing to do with Roy. I was taking your advice into account.”

 

            “What advice?”

 

            “The advice you game me in the bar.”

 

And then it hit James, _We don’t need to know every detail about each other_. James hated that his bitter words had come back to bite him. “Ellie….”

            “James it was my decision. And those words you said in the bar had truth to them. We could be assigned to different ships, eventually we could end up on different sides of the quadrant.”

            “I wouldn’t let that happen.” Ellie smiled at her brother, “I know but sometimes James there are things out of our control.”

            “Please don’t do this Ellie.” Ellie smiled at James but he could see there was no changing her mind. James couldn’t help but feel bitter and betrayed but his words had caused this, and once again the Kobayashi Maru won in shoving his loss in his face.

 

            Elizabeth whispered as James slammed the door to the apartment, “I’m sorry James. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I’ll do anything to protect you. Even if it means slowly destroying myself.”

 

            Elizabeth looked down at her PADD and saw a message from Komack’s office she had received a short while ago.

 

**SA**

**COD: Accident**


	23. Starfleet Academy: Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I am actually having trouble continuing to write this fanfic. Traveling through the stars through difficulty and all that, though. I hope you enjoy. I do NOT own Star Trek!

            Elizabeth left to Vulcan for the short amount of vacation she had for November, but this time she was alone. She had tried to talk to James after announcing the changes in her schedule. She had waited to the last possible minute to get on the shuttle. She sat down closed her eyes and saw the memories of the beings that surrounded her. She could control it better now, but at times she still got overwhelmed. She couldn’t block it but she could control the pace that the information was received.

            “Elizabeth.” She looked up to see T’Shael’s face and smiled hoping that she could hide herself as well from Vulcans as she could from Jim and Bones. “James decided not to come, he has someone now.” T’Shael led her into their home and got her some strong tea, “he was upset Ellie. He is upset, soon he will understand.”

            “I thought this is what he wanted?” She felt as T’Shael gave her a kiss on her forehead, “it’s okay Ellie. He will see reason. He is still your brother, and you will have us.”

            Elizabeth nodded and went to sit down by L’Vor and showed him vision of stars forming and constellations. She basked in the innocence that L’Vor provided. She let herself forget that she was no longer going to be a good person. She kissed L’Vor on the cheek and knew that he would no longer giggle like he used to but he still enjoyed their contact.

 

            “L’Vor needs nutrition it seems, would you want me to feed him?” T’Shael nodded and handed her food. “Avarak has told me that your published papers have been well received in the scholarly community.  It seems that you are becoming a prominent discussion in lectures at the academy and other institutions.” Elizabeth nodded, “I gathered from the letters that were sent to us. I will be working on the final piece soon, and it seems alone since James is occupied.”

            “It is admirable that you will continue to work on it, but I ask you personally do not overextend yourself. Avarak will understand if you are not able to work on your research.”

 

            “Of course, but it would not be much of a problem. T’Shael, could you make Plomeek soup for me?” T’Shael nodded and began to cook while Elizabeth continued to feed L’Vor.

 

            James woke up and finally had become accustom with waking up at Roy’s place, which was pretty nice. He couldn’t help but feel slight remorse about not going to Vulcan with Ellie, but it was better that they each were giving each other their space. “Hey Jim, you want to go out and get something to eat?” James nodded and put on his clothes to join Roy. They ended up going to the Paperback Café and were greeted by Emily. “Hello James! Who is this with you?”

            “This is Roy, he’s a friend.” He didn’t see the slight darkness that passed over Roy’s eyes.

 

            They greeted each other, and they sat down and ordered some pastries and drinks. “Hey Jimmy!!” He looked up and saw Gaila who was smiling at him. “Hey!”

            Gaila turned to Roy and inspected him and frowned when Jim took another sip of his coffee, Roy returned the favor. “You are working here more than usual.” She nodded and glared at Roy, “O yes, I was one of the few people that was taught by you and Elizabeth. After Elizabeth quit Emily asked if I wouldn’t mind picking up a few shifts. I could always use the money to buy new lingerie and cute outfits.”

 

            James attention shifted back to some of the words that came out of her mouth, “wait…she quit.”

 

            “You didn’t know?” James frowned and took out his PADD totally forgetting about the man sitting across from him. Gaila took the time to evaluate her competition more and was surprised he wasn’t affected by her pheromones. Roy stared at Gaila defiantly but was agitated that James had not only introduced him just as a friend but ignored him to probably message Elizabeth.

 

            Elizabeth looked at her PADD and saw a message.

            **Captain Awesome: when were you going to tell me?!**

**Ice Queen: Inform you of what James?**

**Captain Awesome: what else! You quitting at the café.**

**Ice Queen: I quit the café James, 3.5 days ago. You have been informed.**

**Captain Awesome: and bones still doesn’t believe you use sarcasm.**

**Ice Queen: I didn’t want to overwork myself. I do plan to help out when I can.**

            James didn’t message back but he planned to later, he looked up to see Gaila staring at him for information. “Ellie just informed me. All I can say, is you won’t be able to get rid of me that easily.” Gaila smiled, “I hope not Jimmy.”

            “James.” Roy interrupted and it startled both of them how agitated his voice was. “Sorry Roy.” He brought his attention back to the brown-eyed man in front of him. Gaila chuckled at the man’s jealousy, but if he wanted a relationship with James he was going to have to get used to sharing him. After all the man was a social butterfly and attracted so many people for different reasons. “See you later James,” Gaila winked and walked off because customers had come in.

 

            James and Roy left the café to find themselves back in bed again after a few drinks; James PADD lay forgotten to the side underneath a pile of their discarded clothes.

 

            Elizabeth returned to for a week of continuous exams. Elizabeth had one after another proctored by different examiners. Her first exam involved mathematics that she would be seeing in the more advanced courses; she glided through the numbers and easily remembered the equations that were engraved into her mind since she was young enough to understand how to calculate. Next was show of understanding of the mechanics and how certain conditions affected equipment, since she was young she would read Starfleet engineering manuals filling her mind with something other than horror. It was like discovering a world of metal and mathematical computation; a world where her touch would be met by only the cool touch of the metal. Sometimes she would see the pasts attached to it, but things often were newly made or were free of bad memories.

            The testing was intensive and long only letting her rest to eat and perhaps go to the restroom if needed, but it continued to encompass what she wished to do. Test about the effect certain environmental factors had on the body, organisms, and the list seemed to go on. Each day something new was covered, each hour under the eyes of a proctor Elizabeth was calm recalling the information in her mind that could fill a thousand libraries and more.

 

            She finished and even with her extensive knowledge and her ease with taking these tests, she was exhausted. The proctor nodded at her to leave: Elizabeth knew that Komack was keeping her scores on the down low so none of the others, especially Pike notice he had Elizabeth in his clutches. Elizabeth needed something with chocolate and headed to the café, “Hey Ellie!”

 

            “Hi Emily,” Elizabeth saw as she quickly came around the cashier’s desk to give her a hug. Perhaps she looked as tired as she felt. “I need something to eat.”

 

            “Of course, sit down. I’ll get you some sandwiches and some lemonade.”

 

            Elizabeth was about to voice her need for something sweet, but then saw as Emily also put a delicious slice of chocolate cake on the tray. Emily watched as Elizabeth slowly ate the food before with her without any complaint. Emily knew Elizabeth rarely ate, and saw the tiredness that seemed to seep into the air around her. “You seem tired? Something happen?”

            Elizabeth looked up and nodded, “I’ve been having exams for the last few days, and this was my last day fortunately.” Emily nodded but was happy for Elizabeth; she herself had never been one for standardized tests. “How do you think you did?”

 

            “I did adequate.” Emily immediately knew that she probably passed the exam with ease; she had come familiar with the twins’ antics after taking a test. “Mother said she could help you in getting the required fabric for making the uniform. She was so excited when I told her; I had to point it out that you were not going into the fashion business multiple times. She seemed quite deflated each time I told her.” Elizabeth had a small smile which Emily loved to see, she wondered often why Elizabeth didn’t smile more. She would be just as beautiful as her brother, and shine just as brightly. Yet for some reason Emily could never bring herself to ask, she knew they had been through things. It wasn’t hard to tell once you got to know them and looked for the signs. Scars were sometimes better left forgotten, she knew that.

            “Are you okay?”

 

            Elizabeth looked up to Emily and wished she could tell her, but it was a burden she would bear on her own. “I’m fine, the exams were just a bit exhausting. How much do I owe you?” She saw as Emily shook her head, “no, you don’t have to pay here Ellie even if you no longer work here. You’re family, remember that.”

 

            James finally stepped into his apartment and it was empty. Ellie wasn’t there yet and he knew that Bones was probably still at the hospital. James didn’t know where Ellie could be and realized that he never messaged her back.

 

**Captain Awesome: where are you?**

 

            James had started classes many which he shared with Roy, but missed having Ellie near him. Many people noticed and commented on it, he also saw the smug look on Uhura but also an emotion he didn’t recognize on her. He knew this whole week she was taking exams and knew that she was busy all day either reviewing or under the eyes of a proctor. His PADD beeped and he looked it but was disappointed at who it was that messaged him.

 

**Roy: Heyyyy….you want to come over? ;)**

**Captain Awesome: I can’t maybe next time.**

 

            He decided to look in the fridge to see if he could cook something in order to eat. In the middle of frying the eggs he heard the PADD beep again.

**Ice Queen: I am currently at the library. I will be back in two hours.**

 

            Elizabeth was among the countless of documents that was in the library, much was digitalized but some documents were still in paper. She looked upon documents that studied the small script, beneath her fingers; until she was interrupted that is. She sensed someone coming towards her and quickly closed her things and put her notebooks and PADD on top of the documents.

 

            “Hey.”

 

            “Gaila is everything alright?”

 

            Gaila smile was slightly lopsided, “no what’s happening between you and James. You used to be, as Nyota says “thick as thieves” and now you barely see each other.” Elizabeth motioned her to sit down but Gaila instead sat on her lap and Ellie just sighed. “Things happen Gaila. James wants space and I need to give it to him.”

 

            “I don’t like it.”

 

            “I can’t do anything about it.”

 

            “Can you do anything about Roy?”

 

            Elizabeth shook her head as Gaila slowly put her head on Ellie’s shoulder, “James would hate me. Are you jealous of him Gaila?”

 

            “No…..yes. I love him. I want him.” Elizabeth felt her tears fall and soak the shirt she was wearing; she slowly raised her hand and patted her friends back. “I wish he would see me. We are so much alike, we both hide behind our smiles and sexual conquests. I thought he would see me.”

 

            “It’s okay. I can see behind your smiles. Both of yours, even if my brother never returns your feelings it doesn’t make you any less desirable Gaila.”

            The papers left forgotten as Gaila cried on a shoulder that had always been there through rough times since the incident. “Why couldn’t I have just fallen in love with you?”


	24. Side story: Vulcan Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this because, and this is probably as far as I'm going with this side story. There will be another side story I want to add soon (revolves around just Jim and Spock), I came across it and I will gift you with angst. I also fucked up my other knee yesterday. Thanks for reading this. I do NOT own Star Trek.

“We will be going to Vulcan.”

The twins were sitting on the opposite side of T’Shael and they nodded, “as long as….”

“…we are together.” The Vulcan nodded and left the three alone, they needed all the comfort they could draw from each other and he had to make arrangements. It would be a difficult transition for them but if they survived Tarsus IV they could surely survive Vulcan. The Elder council had already agreed to his requests, they wanted to meet the two humans who saved a Vulcan child against all odds. He had informed them of their irregular psi readings, Elizabeth Tiberius Adams reading were more unusual than her brother’s.

“Greeting Avarak. We have settled matters with Starfleet and have provided transport for you to come back to Vulcan. You will have the council’s support in the recovery of your granddaughter, and the recovery of George Kirk’s offspring.” Avarak nodded and was relieved that the two young humans would at least have the favor of the council. He went to check up on the children and saw they had fallen asleep and Avarak was deeply thankful to whatever force of nature allowed him to have one more chance at having a family.

The ship that was to transport would be here in one hour, 36 minutes and 42 seconds. “T’Shael, carry Elizabeth and I will carry James as not to disturb their rest.” They both knew how much the twins needed sleep; the habits they formed in Tarsus had not left them. They still barely slept enough and looked at any source of food with disgust and distrust. Often they woke with clouded eyes living horrors, each facing their own worst fears. Elizabeth cried and often whimpered in her dreams while James was a little more destructive. T’Shael tried her best but like on Tarsus IV they protected her from whatever demons they faced each time they closed their eyes. “Look the sun is out. Another day has gone by.”

It was all she could repeat to calm them, to remind them that they were safe. “Where are they T’Shael?! WHERE ARE OUR KIDS?!”

It was hard for T’Shael to see them like this even with her training, only her grandfather could calm them. “Vulcans do not lie.”

Their eyes would grow blank and dead, and T’Shael felt herself fear every time that the spark would never come back. That they would grow pale and die, and she feared that she could never restore them to their colors which Vulcan had no words for. “Look the sun is out. Another day has gone by.”

She hugged Elizabeth to her and reminded herself that there was a pulse and they had made it out alive.

“T’Shael, there is no better place than Vulcan for them. Each of you will see mind healers once we arrive.” T’Shael let out a breathe she didn’t know she had been holding, “that would be most beneficial. My mental shields are lacking.”

“T’Shael. Do not be ashamed, a fully developed Vulcan would not have recovered from such tragedy as you have. You have performed adequately in your position. Your mother and father would be proud.” He did not comment as she mourned for her parents and let her composure slip.

“James, stop pestering the crew.” James looked as Ellie reprimanded him for trying to get the engineering crew to let him help with reconfiguring the food replicators. “Ellie! Their gelatin taste like frozen water with sugar. Their coffee taste like shit too!”

“Language, James! You shouldn’t be taking any caffeine either; you know we have enough adrenaline in our system right now.” James puffed up his cheeks, “fine you can fix the food replicator. Just the gelatin you hear me! Or I will make sure it’s caffeine free drinks for you for a year!” James gasped dramatically and then turned his attention to the nervous engineers, “come on. I know what I’m doing.” They were unsure but soon the boy shoved them out the way and began working, five minutes later he came with two different flavored gelatins. Ellie took the red one, “don’t even try, you know you are allergic to strawberry flavored.”

“How do you know it was strawberry?” Ellie gave him, ‘do you take me for someone stupid’ and James laughed nervously and let it go. “You did an adequate job in replicating the flavors.”

“Hey! You took some of mine!” The crew knew who the kids were and smiled, they were entirely different from when they had rescued them. “You shouldn’t be eating too much sugar anyways.”

“You shouldn’t either.” “Are you implying something James?”

James quickly said no and sulked, Elizabeth then took something out of her pocket. A chocolate bar which made her twin smile, he broke it in two and shared it with her even if he didn’t have to.

“Avarak, T’Shael, Elizabeth and James we welcome you to Vulcan. If you follow us we have a few simple matters to handle.”

Each was evaluated in their physical health and each knew what was going to be the end result, malnutrition and recovering from wounds. One of the Vulcan doctors looked like if they were ill, perhaps they weren’t used to seeing children treated so cruelly. “Please wait outside while I talk to the healers.” They followed T’Shael and waited.

“They have been tortured. Children!” The Vulcan hissed in anger, Avarak knew he would see emotion but to see it so soon took him off guard. “Yes. They have been through much. They have come far since I first met them. I was hoping that like my granddaughter they could see mental healers, they suffer from post-traumatic stress.”

“Of course. The council and our institution will provide them with assistance. You will have to be present since they are considered minors.” Avarak nodded, “I will provide them with support.”

James was called in after T’Shael who seemed much more relaxed.

“We have a healer here James. She specializes in mental aspects, and is very interested in the recover in T’Shael, Elizabeth, and yourself. She is willing to go into your mind and help you with traumatic memories.”

“….But Ellie already did that.” The boy soon covered his mouth. Avarak lowered himself to James level, “It is fine James. We know that Elizabeth is an adept telepath, we will not harm her. It is admirable that she has helped T’Shael and you, but she can’t bear all the weight on her shoulders. So much pain could cause her harm James.” Avarak and the rest in the room felt the fear permeate the air but stayed in their positions so not to startle the boy. “She will be fine James. We have some of the most adept telepaths on Vulcan”

“Greetings James Tiberius Kirk, My name is T’Pau; I will be helping you today.”

Avarak knew T’Pau since his younger days, her husband and he had grown up together. T’Pau had always been one of the most talented telepaths and rose with grace to her position. She had been one of the first to offer her condolences and support; she allowed this to be possible. Avarak knew that T’Pau wanted to meet the twins responsible for saving a Vulcan child. He watched as she started to initiate the mind meld.

T’Pau entered the child’s mind as was taken back with the structure, it seemed like he was familiar with organizing his mind. She recognized it was a Starfleet ship still in the process of being built in the middle of corn fields. She heard laughter and soon saw the source; it was a smaller James Tiberius Kirk and his sister, Elizabeth Tiberius Adams. These were memories and she realized why they were running rampant, they were drowning the traumatic ones. The human child could not have done this so who, and then she felt it, the protective presence in the boy’s mind. She followed it and saw how much it was imbedded into the boy’s mind, and realized it was one of the strongest familial bonds she had ever come across from. She focused back onto her task and eased the mind of James Kirk, and she was amazed how readily he responded to her, “Fascinating.”

“I grieve with thee.”

James thanked her but could not look into her eyes, she did not take offense. She saw what he had gone through and part of her mourned for the child.

 

“This is Elizabeth Tiberius Adams.”

“I have been looking forward to meeting you Elizabeth. The exceptional health of T’Shael and James Kirk is greatly due to your actions. Would you allow me to initiate a mind meld?”

Elizabeth did not trust her voice and nodded.

If James took her by surprise then Elizabeth completely exceeded her expectations, her breath was stolen.  A universe was inside the girl’s mind and who was standing before her. “Is that a…”

“Black hole? Yes, I am trying to repair it. Do not get too close, it will only drown you in terror and agony.” No words had to be said it was the pain Kodos had caused to everyone she cared for. The pain and terror of 10 souls, it was massive and consuming T’Pau could feel it nagging at her shields. “I can provide assistance.”

“No.”

“Please child, you do not need to go through this alone.” Elizabeth was shaking, “Then promise me....please...that James will not know.” T’Pau knew that the child was hiding something worse than torture; she closed her eyes and hoped that her composure would not fall. “I am here Elizabeth. You are not alone. You are safe on Vulcan.” Elizabeth cried and let her anguish rage almost overwhelming those who were in the room with her. T’Pau wavered as she exited the child’s mind but saw as Elizabeth was caught by Avarak. “She has been through so much Avarak. If she kept this to herself she would have harmed herself. She will be learning under me in how to control her telepathy when she has recovered.”

 

James did not leave his sister’s side out of fear that she would not wake up. “James.” He looked up to see Avarak, “after Elizabeth has recovered we will need to talk about your entrance exams to Vulcan academy. While you and Elizabeth are not Vulcan, T’Pau seems assured that you will thrive well enough and exceed your peers. I have faith in your abilities as well.”

James wondered if this was what a father would have been like, Avarak left so that James would not have to respond.

After weeks of becoming accustomed to the Vulcan heat and taking extensive exams, they were both to start at the academy. They walked with T’Shael toward the building and already were catching the eyes of Vulcans. It was well known that survivors of Tarsus IV had been granted sanctuary due to saving one of their own, a Vulcan child. Elizabeth felt the displeasure of those around her and knew that their presence wasn’t as accepted as Avarak believed it would be.

 

James head was hurting from all the screens flashing and he wondered who in their right mind would be used to this. He was disgruntled as he saw that his sister effortlessly was able to integrate herself, all she needed was green skin and no one would be able to tell the difference. He chuckled until he saw a group of Vulcans surrounding someone.

“Your attempts will not work.”

“They did once half-breed.” “Wonder if his human side will show again.”

 

“It will not happen again.”

James found out Vulcans could be Xenophobic that day, if they had something against humans he would give them a reason to. “Isn’t Xenophobia illogical and whatnot?”

They were startled to see a human with golden hair and sea blue eyes. “A human.”

“For a race that is part of the federation, being racist about different species is pretty illogical if you ask me. Perhaps all the accounts about Vulcan’s intelligence were highly exaggerated.”

“Speak carefully barbarian. Your undeveloped brain might lapse under all that strain.”

Kirk’s laugh was caught eyes and made the Vulcans wonder if there was something wrong with the boy. “Name calling, how childish. Two can play at that game you  _ inbred le-matya. _ ”

Spock saw as the Vulcan fist was headed toward Kirk, who was also taken off-guard. “Really James getting into a fight on the first day, what will T’Shael think?” All the Vulcans were shocked as another human now had the Vulcan’s arm behind his back and on the floor.  “To be honest I thought it would take a few more insults before the swinging started.”

Soon a teacher came across the scene and said calmly, “What is going on here?”

“How inadequate is your teaching if a Vulcan who could easily kill a human adult attacks a student, who is under the care of Starfleet, but is barely recovering from a traumatic event.” The silence was heavy and Spock noticed as the male who went under the name James was trying not to laugh. “Our teachings are not lacking.”

He noticed as James Kirk started to smirk at this.

“So you do not condemn his actions of striking someone with full force, he would have killed my brother. He would have faced Starfleet’s wrath, even if he was a Vulcan citizen. Earth would be displeased if it found out one of its heroes offspring was killed by an ally.” The Vulcan stilled knowing that she was correct, “for a race who is all for knowledge and impartial thinking, your views on species is prejudice and pathetic. I saw what happens when one thinks they are superior. Murder is justified; murder of children, or mothers, of the elderly, of the unborn.”

 

“Elizabeth enough,” T’Shael was there with her hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder.

Elizabeth went back to being unemotional, but everyone in the room felt her rage and anger. “I will be contacting my grandfather to inform him of the Academy’s lack of decorum. You would do well in gathering information needed for a report to the council.”

 

Both left toward to take a break for lunch, “you can come along with us. What is your name?”

“Spock.”

 

“Hello Spock, my name is James Tiberius Kirk but you can call me Jim.”

 

They sat down and Spock noticed how both of the human sat on each side of the Vulcan female. “Well let me introduce you. This is T’Shael granddaughter of Avarak, and my badass sister Elizabeth Tiberius Kirk.”

“Language James, Greeting Spock. I apologize for James rash behavior.” Spock eyebrow slightly rose as he saw T’Shael was holding Elizabeth’s wrist. “I also apologize; I did not mean to allow my composure to falter.”

 

“It is not uncommon to have outburst of anger after a traumatic events for a human.” Spock flushed slightly as James beamed at him, “I think we’ll get along like peas in a pod.”

“Excuse me?”

 

“My idiot brother is trying to say, that we’ll make great friends. It’s a human idiom, Spock.”

 

Avarak was walking into the Academy accompanies by T’Pau and another Vulcan Jim did not recognized but figured was probably related to Spock. Avarak’s face was severe and he knew there was going to be some major ass-kicking Vulcan style. He saw as Spock eyes were focused on the elder woman, “do you know her Spock?”

“Yes, She is the matriarch of my family. She is also my grandmother. I expect my father to be here but not grandmother.”

T’Shael gave him a possible explanation, “she is mentoring Elizabeth, and she would be involved if her pupil was harmed in any way.” Spock looked toward Elizabeth who had finally stopped trembling.

“She is mentoring Adams?”

“I am an adept Telepath, Spock. It is why everyone in the building felt my emotions.” Spock’s eyes widened slightly but now understood why. After being led by one of the professors outside of an office held by what one would consider the principal’s office, the adults exited the room after 2 hours. “Are we in trouble?”

“Do you believe you should be?” James shook his head but Elizabeth just looked to the floor. “You are not. I am however extremely disappointed in the lack of decorum of the academy. I apologize to you both, that Vulcan has failed you. If you wish to go back to Earth I could make arrangements.”

“No, besides we made a friend.”

“Yes, my grandson. I give my thanks in coming to his defense but would be at ease if you refrain from getting yourself in such situations, you are still recovering from your injuries.” James noticed as Spock’s father observed T’Pau, almost at awe with her fondness of the two humans.

 

“Avarak I would like to invite you and your family over for dinner. Sarek would you please inform Amanda you will be having guests.” The man quickly called his wife to inform her that T’Pau wished her to be ready to have four people over.

“Sarek, you know Avarak. This is his granddaughter T’Shael, and his adoptees James Tiberius Kirk and Elizabeth Tiberius Adams. Elizabeth will be my student, she is a talented telepath.”

There was chatter as they walked towards Spock’s residence.

“T’Pau welcome. Sarek and Spock welcome home. I managed to make enough food in time for our guests.”

 

“I apologize for the unexpected announcement but I believe you would like to meet Spock’s new acquaintances.” Amanda was surprised at T’Pau’s choice of words but figured that was as close as Vulcan would come to friend. She looked and froze at seeing the twins, “it’s you.” All three said it at the same time, which took the others by surprise.

 

“Please explain what you mean?”

 

“We met at the hospital.”

Sarek remembered what his wife had told him about being healed by a girl with a twin, so did Spock. “You healed my mother.”

 

T’Pau looked at them with curiosity, even Avarak didn’t know about this. “Can you elaborate on this?”

 

They saw as the two became uncomfortable but it was T’Shael that spoke. “It would be best if you two explain, perhaps they could be of assistance in your research.”

Elizabeth took a long breath, “then we should sit down, so that we can explain.”

 


	25. Sidestory: Wishing on Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after reading too many fanfics with a pinning Kirk. Enjoy.

James Tiberius Kirk wasn't the infamous playboy everyone thought he was. The man who broke hearts everywhere he went and never loved anyone for more than a good one night stand. No, James was pining over someone he could never have. His friend and first officer, Spock. Not only was Spock a Vulcan but he was in a committed relationship with Uhura. And contrary to belief James was no homewrecker. His heart would hurt every time Spock kissed her or smiled at her with his eyes, something that James only saw but never with the same warmth. James often found himself being very accommodating to Spock’s wants; dropping what he was doing to play chess, making sure the room wasn't freezing, even programming many of the replicators with Vulcan tea.   
No one besides himself knew what he felt for Spock.   
It didn't help to see the other Spock, older Spock, who looked at him like if he were the light of his life. How he smiled at James like he was worth something more than a whore as many had called him, Uhura still said that word behind his back. Older Spock probably suspected his feelings towards this universe's Spock, not his Spock. Yet Older Spock never mentioned it, only ever complimenting him and reassuring him of his brilliance.   
But slowly that did not become enough, James now dreamed of a life he would not have with Spock. He would wake up panting and embarrassed of his state and go to the showers. Slowly James was falling apart. James was losing his ability to shine.  
When they were able to return to Earth and have a short amount of time of leave, James didn't hesitate to run away from the Enterprise. He contemplated what would happen if he resigned, but he was sure the crew would demand why. He was sure that Spock would smother him and that was the last thing he needed. He sat in the abandoned house in Iowa where he grew up, the house that had very few good memories for him. As he sat on the roof he remembered how he would wish on shooting stars when he was a child. And one last time he would, and if it would work the universe would be better for it.  
I wish to not be in love with Spock.  
James sighed and went to his old room to sleep and hope that maybe just maybe, this time the stars would grant him relief. 

James woke up and smiled, he felt different, he did not remember what he wished for last night. But for once in a long while he felt like his old self again. Only in love with the U.S. Enterprise and space. He arrived to Starfleet even though he still had one day left, he would use this day to check if all the departments were supplied and ready. James smile was bright and few noticed that he was happier; most of those who did just thought he got lucky again. Spock was surprised to find out that what he usually did was already done by the Captain.   
“Captain would you be available for a game of chess?”  
“Sorry, Spock. I want to get these papers done and filled out. That way Christine won't be yelling at me later and annoying you with her screeching.”  
“I heard that Jim!!!”   
Spock raised his eyebrow; the Captain usually took him up on his offer to play chess. He left the Captain to an irate Christine saying that she did not screech.  
Spock had calculates that the Captain's acceptance to a game of chess had dropped to 68.97%. The Captain would either be doing paperwork which was unusual and made Ensign Chapel suspicious. Helping a department or Lt. Scott with the improvement of the Enterprise, fencing with Helmsman Sulu, challenging Chekov, or exercising. Slowly Spock came to the conclusion that the Captain was avoiding him, he was about to confront the Captain. He heard talking from the Captain's quarters, when he entered it was something he was not expecting. It was his counterpart playing chess with the Captain, while the Captain moves the pieces for both of them as he talked to his counterpart on the screen. Seeing this left a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that James preferred his counterpart’s presence to his own was not pleasant.   
“Wow. You're the best Spock.” Spock saw as the Captain flashed his elder counterpart a warm smile that he had not seen in 78 hours 52 minutes and 33 seconds. He turned and left the sight, and was unsure why he was angry. If the Captain preferred his counterpart it should not bother him, his counterpart had more experience and regarded Kirk highly.   
But as Spock looked at his Captain the next day he could not help but feel cheated. Those moments were by right his, his counterpart would not be here if it weren't for the abnormal anomaly that brought catastrophe to this universe. He saw as the Captain smiled at the crew and then him but it was different than it had been before the leave they had on Earth. The Captain's frequent touching had also decreased, at least in his case. The Captain still openly touched Helmsman Sulu and Ensign Chekov; he smiled at Christine and flirted with her.  
Spock found himself sharing more and more of the Captain's smiles and touches. As well as their conversations about scientific research and theory that would be published.  
Spock seems to be the only one to notice this change, because no one else finds it strange. He does catch Doctor McCoy glance at the Captain sometimes with his eyebrow raised. Yet the Captain still resists going to visit sick-bay willingly, so McCoy does not find the Captain’s behavior too strange.  
Nyota seemed pleased about this fact and stated it when they had their private dinner every other day. Spock was caught off guard by the anger caused by her statement.

“Captain.”  
“What can I do for you Spock?”  
Spock waited until James took his eyes off what he was doing and looked at him. “Is something wrong Spock?”  
“Do you find my company unsatisfying?”  
James furrowed his eyebrows, “no I don't Spock.”  
“Is there something that I'm lacking?” This time James put down the papers, “has someone implied that you are lacking. Because if so, just tell me and I'll set them straight.”  
“That will not be necessary Captain. I was wondering why as you put it ‘hang out time’ with me has decreased? Have I offended you in some way?”  
James smiled, “O. I'm sorry Spock. But no you haven't offended me. I haven't been meaning to ignore you but it's just that I decided that I should actually do paperwork for a change. And making sure I look after all the departments and my friends.”  
“I am here to share your work load if it provides you with some time to relax. After all Vulcans do not need as much sleep as humans.”  
James smiled, “Of course Spock. But you are the Senior Science Officer and the First Officer, without me putting more work on your plate. Plus you get away from my illogical self, and you can spend time with Uhura.”  
With that he returned to the task before him and Spock could not help but feel this conversation would not change anything, and it didn't. Spock knew that his counterpart was regularly playing chess with the Captain, 2.7% more often than he was.  
Until finally he himself contacted his counterpart. “Does the Captain find you more pleasing to play against than myself?”   
He saw as the elder’s eyes fill with mirth, “I'm sure that Jim is just pleasing an old Vulcan with a frequent game of chess that I would have with my own Captain.”  
“Why do you call the Captain, Jim?”  
“He asked me to Spock, there is very little I can deny him.”  
Spock realized that the Captain had stopped insisting on Spock to call him Jim when they weren't working. “I apologize for disturbing you, Ambassador Selek.” His elderly counterpart just nodded his head and terminated the call.  
Once again Spock could not help the anger of something being stolen by his counterpart that was supposed to be his. He looked for James but could not find him until he located him on an observation deck. Spock walked to James, “Captain?”  
James turned around, “What can I do for you Spock?”  
“Do you prefer my counterpart?”  
He saw as the Captain chuckled, “I'll admit is easier to talk to him, but that might have to have something to do with him knowing how to deal with a James Kirk. Yet you are my friend Spock, just as he is.”  
Those words did not comfort Spock, because it proved one thing. Spock was not worth more to James than his counterpart, it was bitter.   
“What has changed Jim?”  
Spock saw as James looked up at him in surprise, “Did you just call me Jim? Wow I must be dreaming, although, I don't remember falling asleep.”  
“You are not asleep.”  
James frowned, “I don't believe you. I can't answer your question either, it's like I can't remember it. I know something has changed but I don't know what, and that I don't mind not knowing what has changed. I'm content. Sorry Spock.”   
Spock frowned at this. It sounded as if someone had tampered with the Captain's mind.   
“Have you ever had an incident where your mind has been manipulated?”  
The Captain bit his lip as he thought, “there was that mind whammy.”  
“Can you repeat what you said Jim.”  
“I don't remember what he called it but it happened on Delta Vega. What was it? O yeah! He said it was a mind meld! But he said he was just showing me a few things not manipulating my thoughts.”  
Spock was caught unaware by this, and fire began to course through his veins. How dare his counterpart meld with his Jim! It was not his right!   
“He melded with you?!”   
James did not catch the anger in his First Officer's voice, “yeah, it was really something else. Very intense and intimate. Not something I want to experience again anytime soon.” Spock was furious; he had only ever caught glimpses of James’ mind when James touched him accidently on the skin. To find out his counterpart had seen James mind enraged him, another thing stolen by his counterpart.   
“Jim have you had any other mental contact with my counterpart?”  
James was looking at the stars outside of the ship and hadn't noticed the tension in his First Officer. “No, Spock. That was the only time I've had a mind meld. It was and I'm going to steal your phrase, fascinating.” Spock saw the soft smile on his Captain’s face and the anger in him only grew. “Would you meld again?”  
Spock felt himself dreading the words to come out of his mouth, “can't Spock. Older Spock isn't exactly on this ship to try it again.”

Spock felt cold.

Did James prefer his counterpart more? Was he truly willing to meld with his counterpart again? Would James leave him?

“Cap-Jim, which of us do you prefer?” Jim turned to Spock with confusion written over his face. “What do you mean Spock?”

“If you had a choice between my counterpart and I, who would, you choose?”  
Jim tilted his head and smiled, “why do I have to choose Spock? When I can have both?”  
Spock felt…...disappointed.

He remembered an inebriated Jim before the leave who smiled at Spock. He spoke about his counterpart and Spock had asked him a similar question, out of curiosity. “How does our company compare?”  
Jim had smiled at him from his bed where Spock had dropped him. “You're way better Spock. You're my Spock.….the one from this timeline.” 

“Would you mind meld with me Jim?”


End file.
